Of Monsters and Men
by BlackThunder1221
Summary: What happened to change the red eyed monster into a man? He didn't have any answers, and he be damned if he was going to ask for help, well maybe from a particular blue haired Script mage... GajeelxLevy some NatsuxLucy and GrayxJuvia. M due to some darker theams later on, lemons - several- and because... well... it's Gajeel... 'nuf Said.
1. Chapter 1: Questions

This is gonna' be a long one guys. posting the first chapter for now to see what reactions I get. Will post the second next week friday (10/17/14) and we'll go from there!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>One: Questions<p>

Gajeel stared at Makarov. Here he found him, his clothes tattered and shredded, hair messy and tangled, in desperate need of a bath, and with a rather rusty gear wiggling in his mouth as he chewed on it. His red dragon eyes took in the small statured man in front of him. He searched the old man's face, taking in all the details of the wrinkled, and oddly warm smile aimed his way. Gajeel curled his lip and spit the gear out.

"Tch, let me get this straight…" Gajeel's tone was wary and questioning, heavy with his usual growl, "Yer offering the guy that demolished yer guild hall, harmed yer precious children, and did everything in his power to wipe you off the map… a place among them?" The questions was sharp and sarcastic, almost amused.

Makarov was quiet for a moment, the smile he had drooping slightly, and the warmth in his eyes fading. "What you did to my guild hall… what you were trying to accomplish while in Phantom Lord… I am willing to forgive and forget about. He paused, "You are in need and I have never let a wizard, no matter their history, go without help if I'm able."

The old man thought for a moment, his expression falling dark, brows pulled together. The air around the two wizards changed, it became heavier and electrified with power. Gajeel's mangy mane bristled with the power in the air and his fists clenched unconsciously. He grit his teeth, instinctively preparing himself for the strike he knew wouldn't come, this was just a threat, Makarov was reminding the Dragon Slayer of his place.

"But for what you have done to my children...!" Makarov's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I can never forgive nor forget! Especially what you did to Shadowgear… to Levy…" The anger in his voice softened at the name of the Solid Script Mage, his eyes flickered with several emotions, sorrow, remorse, determination, and… forgiveness?

Gajeel flinched, he knew this topic was going to come up eventually, but he wished it hadn't. After the fall of Phantom Lord, after his defeat at the hands of the pink-haired, loudmouthed, brat of a Dragon Slayer, he was being offed a home, and a home of that of the same people he tried to destroy… He didn't want to face the reality smacking him in the face. He was not the fearsome _Kurogane_ anymore, no, he had been striped of all titles, honors, his pride and reputation as a dragon slayer, as well as whatever bragging rights he had. He was living like a dog in the streets, where once he ruled with fear and malice, now he groveled at the feet of the man who he was sent to take down, and failed. He was a failure not worthy of the offer at hand. He deserved to live as he was, he deserved the hatred shot his way by the people of Magnolia. That was one of the reasons he was held up here in this abandoned warehouse, to escape the public ridicule. He was not deserving of the second chance offered.

Against his will, he wanted to feel like he had in Phantom Lord, but more than that, not as one would in a family, more like a companionship, comfortable social interaction whatever... He was not the soft type and he hated anything remotely gushy.

He would never admit it, but the months spent in such a depressing state, the toll it had taken on, not only his pride, but physically and mentally too, he was running out of energy. He was lonely, far more than he had in his last guild, more than he had wondering the country before that, more so even than when Metalicana had disappeared all those years ago. His heart ached just thinking about the Dragon, about his loneliness, about the fact that he was being so pathetically weak.

Yet, he wanted to be done being depressed. He wanted to be done with being treated like a rat that everyone despised. He was done being alone. He wanted to be forgiven for the sins he had committed - quiet willingly, yet still sins he knew – and to… apologize… to those he wronged. To the person who had been haunting his dreams. The person whose screams of fear and agony he heard every night, whose terrified blood covered face he saw every time he closed his eyes, whose eyes he couldn't get away from. Those Amber eyes that had held so much emotion; deifying what he was doing to her, the pity and sorrow in those eyes, the pity and sorrow she held for him, the unwavering fact that she was pitying him for hurting her… the woman he couldn't get out of his head, those eyes boring holes into his soul. He hated himself for making her hurt, he had realized some time ago. He wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt her again.

Things were not going to be easy for him if he were to join Fairy Tail, they would be even harder on the members, a few in particular, he knew that things were only going to get worse before they slowly got better… he hoped they would get better. He knew this Makarov new this, and yet, something inside Gajeel told him that this was the right choice. He had to do this, really there was no choice for him. That joining the guild he once put all of his effort and malice into destroying, that it was the right thing to do, to join them now.

Makarov relaxed and the atmosphere cooled around the two wizards again. Gajeel too relaxed and, with a frown, hung his head to reflect on the struggle in his mind. The Master waited for him to speak. Finally after a few minutes, the Dragon Slayer raised his head and looked pointedly at the old man's shoes, glaring at them as if they had just greatly insulted him. In a way, the owner of those shoes had; but that was another matter.

"Fine. I'll join your fucking happy little guild..." he sighed, resigned to this new fate.

"Wonderful!" the master practically squealed. Gajeel looked up surprised at the sound. The small man in front of him suddenly bounded forward and began patting the dumbfounded dragon on the highest part of him that he could reach, which happened to be just above his knee.

"Now then, we must get you cleaned up and properly dressed! I can't have the newest member of my family looking like this!" Makarov said pulling that the tattered and fraying gray pants Gajeel was wearing.

"Huh?!"

"Come M'boy! Let us not waist more time! I'll have Mira prepare a feast to celebrate your arrival as one of our brothers!" Makarov grabbed Gajeel's pointer finger and, with surprising strength, began to pull the Dragon Slayer along with him as he began to walk out of decrepit warehouse that Gajeel was scavenging. Numbly, the dragon stumbled behind the tiny man how held a death grip on his finger still. He figured that a feast would have little effect on softening the blow of the latest addition to the Fairy Tail Guild. A celebration? Hell no, more like a funeral for what little sanity the guild members had left, and for what ever pride Gajeel had… maybe even for him… He greatly doubted that anyone would be happy about his arrival at Fairy Tail once more, even if it was the master who escorted him in. As he trudged along behind the practically bounding old man, Gajeel sighed. What was the worst thing that could happen? If he was killed, then so be it, Gods knew he deserved it for all the wrongs he had done, attacking Fairy Tail being only one of many.

* * *

><p>The new grand entry of the newly rebuild Fairy Tail Guild hall could have fit half of Phantom Lord's guild hall inside of it. The echoes of laughter, voices and what seemed like a few fights were still ringing in the hall, even though not a person made a sound, nothing moved, no one breathed, there wasn't a heartbeat heard except for the Iron Dragon Slayer's as he stood in the doorway a step behind Makarov, who had just announced that Gajeel was their newest addition to the guild.<p>

The appearance of the Iron Dragon Slayer, now dressed in his usual attire, the black feathers over his right shoulder reflecting the bright light in the hall, had caught everyone off gaurd. The studs in the dragon's shirt and skin glinted evilly in the same light that filled the hall, as the dragon looked down his nose, glaring slightly, the corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown. He was not sure what to expect, should he prepare to fight? Run? He didn't know how to react, so he gruffly folded his arms over his chest and puffed himself up. Intimidation was always his go to when he was under scrutiny, though this might not have been the best decision he had made…

There was a very pregnant pause that seemed to continue for what felt like hours to Gajeel. Then a white haired woman dropped the glass she had been cleaning, it shattering on the bar into a hundred pieces of glittering crystal. It was the catalyst for the onslaught of outraged voices that instantly filled the hall from every member. Gajeel winced visibly, it was louder and more intense than he had expected. People screamed at their master demanding a reason, demanding that he not allow the dragon to step any farther into Fairy Tail, demanding that he be taught a lesson about what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail, demanding blood, demanding Gajeels blood. Makarov let his children spew and curse and throw their respective fits, his arms crossed over his puffed up chest, eyes closed and nose in the air, looking like a stubborn child. Slowly the noise lowered and Makarov opened his eyes scanning the crowed before him. Eventually the hall was again quiet, but the aura was so think, you could have sliced through it with a spoon.

"Any one else..?" Came the master's question, practically daring someone to protest his decision.

"Yeah!" a voice piped up, Gajeels ears twitched, he knew that voice, "I say Gajeel should win his place in Fairy Tail! I say he should fight me, and if he can beat me then he deserves to be in the guild! I'm all fired up! Wadda' say metal head? Wanna go?!"

Half the guild cheered Natsu on, the other half deadpanned at the more than typical response from the fire Dragon.

Gajeel chuckled, well, if there was someone who would approve of his joining the Fairies, it would be that flame for brains Dragon Slayer. The brat just didn't know when to give up.

"No, Natsu," The master stated with a sigh, "I think there has been plenty of fighting between Fairy Tail and Gajeel. You will have your battle I am sure, but not now. Now we welcome our new member, and celebrate second chances… and forgiveness..." The last part was said pointedly, looking hard at the guild members with something related to a '_don't question me'_ air about it.

But someone did question it.

"How can we forgive him after what he's done to us?!"

"Why should we give that bastard another chance, he hurt us once, what's to say he won't do it again?!

"Did you forget what he did to us master!? What he did to… to LEVY?!"

"How can you let that MONSTER in our guild and allow him to be near Levy?!"

"JET! DORY!" The master's voice drowned out anything more the two male members of Shadowgear were going to say next. "I have not forgotten what the past has held, but I have forgiven the wrongs! Men are able to change, to see the error of their ways and to repent for their sins."

"Men like him will, never change! ...man such as HIM." It was the slim redhead with the ridiculously tall hat that spat the words at the master.

The master turned a stone cold glare to Jet, as he spoke very slowly, "That. Is. Enough. Jet!... I think it would be good for you and Dory to take a break from missions for a while you cool down and find some manners."

"Picking that demon over us… fine then if that's how it's going to be then we will leave!" Dory huffed crossing his arms over his chest, sending a glare at the master.

"We'll take levy with us, he can't be trusted anywhere near him, nor any of us for that matter! C'on Levy, We'll protect you from the son of a bitch…" Jet reached behind him and grabbed the small had of a blue haired woman in an orange dress with matching headband holding back her locks. Her golden brown eyes were large and shining, there were tears in the corner of her eyes and she was shaking a little, Gajeel noticed from his spot on the other side of the guild hall. She was staring directly at him, and he back at her, they had been this way for the past several minutes when he had finally found her tucked protectively behind her two 'guard dogs.' He had subtly searching her out since he first entered the hall. His eyes followed her as she was dragged towards the back of the guild and down a hallway and out of sight, Dory following behind her, sending one last glare at the master before he too disappeared.

Gajeel let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. There was still tension in the air, but it seemed to be lesser now. Silence once again filled the hall.

"Now my children," Makarov once again started, "whether you like it or not, Gajeel is a member of Fairy Tail, and you WILL treat him with respect, no matter your personal feelings or grudges towards him… Gajeel, will I'M SURE, do the same, right Gajeel?

The Iron Dragon grunted in response. There was silence in the hall after the master's words.

"Mira, if you would." His voice was softer now.

"Yes master…" was the quiet reply of the maiden who had dropped the glass. She slowly made her way to clean up the shattered pieces of the glass.

The rest of the hall eased their way back into conversation as Mira started preparing for the celebration. Within a few minutes the hall was again filled with noise, but not the same as before. Now there were hums and buzzes of hushed voices, cautious glances and hard looks, more people began ordering alcohol – seemingly trying to get drunk and pretend that this was all going to be a very unusual dream in the morning when they woke with hangovers. Makarov let out a long low breath and let his eyes close as he relaxed. Gajeel watched the crowed with one eye and his new master with the other. He was at a bit of a loss as of what to do.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with a hand, the master looked pained for a few moments. Then he turned to the dragon at his back and motioned from him to follow. Gajeel did, strutting stiffly behind the master, glaring back at the looks the guild members gave him. The men sat at the bar where Mira served them drinks, she watched Gajeel carefully, before turning to the master. Gajeel ignored their conversation, instead taking a long drink from his tinkered. He could feel the eyes glaring daggers into his back, he could hear some of the members whispering to each other with his powerful hearing, he knew this would go on for a while until the Fairies had cooled down. He set the now half empty glass down on the bar, letting his eyes fall to look at his hands resting on the hard stone of the counter.

_Now what_? He thought to himself, he had no where to go. He supposed the guild hall would be his home now, he didn't know if the mages stayed in the guild hall or if they had their own places, or even if he was allowed to stay here. As if reading his mind, the man next to him spoke up.

"Mira, when you get a chance, would you kindly show our new member to one of the extra rooms in the back? I'm sure Gajeel would like to settle in somewhat and, um… have some time to himself…" turning to the dragon, the master addressed him, " you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, until you find a place of your own… I live here as well, on the third floor, if you need anything at all I'm just upstairs." The master smiled warmly at him. Gajeel shifted uncomfortable on the stool, he was not used to being babied like this, nor was he used to the warmth that this master was showing him. He still couldn't understand why the old man was treating him so well. He merely grunted a response instead of saying anything, drowning the last of his drink in one gulp. Glancing up he saw the bar maid looking at him. There was no fear in her gaze, just an intense, almost wondering look. She smiled a little at him, catching him off guard.

"If you're finished I'll show you to your room." Her voice was sweeter than he thought it should have been. He simply stood and frowned, but nodded all the same. As she rounded the bar and motioned for him to follow her, he gave one last look around at the glaring faces of his new guild members. With a huff and a barely audible sigh he followed the woman to a corridor nest to a grand set of stair cases set against the far wall that lead to the second story. Mira lead him down the hall, passing a few doors, one was opened to a large kitchen, and stopped in front of the last one on the left.

"Here we are, there should be everything you need in here… the bathroom's just across the hall here." she told him as she opened the door and held it for him. He didn't bother to thank her as he stepped passed her into the room. It was lit with a single light in the middle of the small, yet cozy room. There was a dresser and mirror set against the far wall, a matching desk and chair to the right and a full sized bed with nightstand and a clock on the left. A small blue and gray round rug was in the middle of the clay colored wooden floor, it matched the blue and gray sheets and blanked on the bed.

He heard the woman shift behind him, turning he gave her a look telling her she could leave. She offered a small smile to him again before letting the door close as she headed back to the main hall. He let out a long sigh and flopped face first on to the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and he felt the exhaustion he had been fighting for the past few hours began to over take him. He had no idea what to do next, but sleep was sounding like a wonderful thing right at that moment. His mind was racing too much to allow him to sleep. Was this really a good idea? What was going to happen tomorrow? _Tomorrow_, he thought, _tomorrow… I'll deal with everything tomorrow. Now I just want to sleep…_ He forced himself to quiet his mind and succumb to his exhaustion. He drifted, in between consciousness and unconsciousness, the last thing he say before he surrendered, were those eyes, filled with tears… and fear.

* * *

><p>Any one catch a movie line in there? ;) Its one of my favorite movies!<p>

Let me know what you think about this story if you like kinds where this is going/style/character developments/etc.


	2. Chapter 2: Worthy

Well here it is! Chapter #2 Yes I do realize that it is nearly 2am, but it's still friday, so it counts. I was just really eager to get this updated! I reall am having too much funn with this! haha Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Worthy<p>

He was sitting at the bar glaring at his drink in front of him. It had been a few days since he had joined Fairy Tail. He could feel the occasional glare on his back, sometimes catching a hushed word or two about him from someone hunched over towards their neighbor. He didn't care, they would get over it eventually, not that he though any of them would trust him, but maybe people would be a little more accepting of his presence. He huffed and rapped his knuckles on the bar, tell the bar maid Mira he wanted a refill. She frowned at the rude gesture, but complied nonetheless. She had started worming up to him, greeting him when she saw him around the guild, she even had started collecting a small amount of iron for him that she presented to him whenever he was at the bar. He was a bit suppressed at the gestures, but always mumbled his thanks when she placed the iron in front of him.

He had been exploring his new home, the guild, the town, the land around Magnolia. He wanted to be away from the guild as much as possible until people calmed down some, that and he was determined to find a place of his own so that he didn't have to be there much at all. The problem with that was he didn't have any money, and he flat out refused anything that the master offered him, he didn't need charity.

It was sheer dumb luck that Juiva had returned from a mission on his first official day as a Fairy Tail member. She was overly excited to see Gajeel, nearly knocking him over when she tackled him with a hug squealing his name at the top of her lungs. Not only was the affectionate act embarrassing, but every member in the guild stared at the two newest mages with surprise mingled with degust. He had reluctantly allowed her to show him around the guild hall, and to invite him along the next time she went on a mission. This wasn't going to happen Gajeel figured, as Juvia seemed to be presently attached to that Ice Wizard, who gave Gajeel an untrusting look whenever they were near each other. Gajeel strictly doubted that he would be asked to accompany anyone on a mission with them, and he wouldn't take anyone either. He preferred to fight alone, and until these damn feelings became so strong, he preferred to be alone in every aspect.

Finishing the last of his drink, Gajeel stood and nodded at Mira, indicating that he was finished, and stalked to the request board. After scanning the board for a few seconds he grabbed a job that required catching some bandits at a small town a day's walk from Magnolia. He really needed to hit something right now, his favorite way of eliminating his frustrations, and the pay was good, 100,000 jewels. He brought the paper to Mira.

"I'm glad to see that you've started taking on some missions Gajeel." She said with a smile, as she processed his requested mission.

"'Tis better than bein' held up here" He grumbled back, glancing around, a few people quickly turned away from him, pretending as though they hadn't been looking, glaring, his direction.

"Give them some time Gajeel… they'll get over it soon enough." Mira's voice was soft so that only he could hear, as she handed the paper back to Gajeel. He grunted as he took the paper and headed for the door, raising his hand over his head as a parting gesture.

As he was reaching for the door, it suddenly forcibly swung open, smacking him directly in the face and causing him to stumble backwards a few steps holding his face.

"Oi! Wa'it dam'mint!" The Iron Dragon, clutching at his nose and feeling blood dribble over his lips, opened his eyes to see who had assaulted him with the door. His eyes narrowed at the person in front of him, "Sol'amon'der!"

"Oops, sorry metal head, didn't see ya' there hehe."

"Natsu!" It was the blond haired chick that scolded the fire dragon for his comment.

"Wha'd ya' call me fiwre fwace?!" Gajeel roared back, forgetting about the pain in his nose, or the blood that splattered on the ground, momentarily.

"How could ya' even feel the door huh?! Your heads so thick I's surprised you felt anything! Or are ya' rusting out? Hmm Rusty?" Natsu teased the older dragon.

"Now yer makin' me mad flame brain! Ye' bo'tter watch whaaat yer sayn' or I'll hawve to suhut that ma'outh o'yers." Gajeel and Natsu were glaring at each other little flashes of lighting zapping between their eyes as the growled and postured and spit comments back and forth.

They were interrupted by Erza, who placed a hand on each man's forehead and forcibly pushed the two dragons apart, easily dodging the little droplets of blood still coming from Gajeels nose. "Now boys. That is no way to behave. Natsu, apologize for smacking Gajeel with the door."

"Wha?! No way! He was the one stupid enough to walk into it! Why should I have to apologize?"

Erza's glare was stone cold, making Natsu pale and quiver under her gaze.

_Geeze,_ Gajeel thought, _and I thought I looked scary…_

Even in his fear Natsu refused, opting instead to escape the situation entirely, "…. Hey Gray! Can't ya' keep your clothes on for five minutes or do you enjoy showing everyone your skinny ass?!"

Natsu darted away from the door as Erza, Gajeel, Lucy and Happy stared after him, ducking quickly when a blast of ice crystals was shot their way with a, "what'dya' say you pink haired freak?!" obviously aimed at the Fire Dragon who dodged them all too easily. With this, a brawl between the opposing elements began, something Gajeel had learned was nothing out of the ordinary. Glancing back at the two woman standing next to him he was slightly surprised when the red head, Erza, turned to him.

"Gajeel, you are bleeding something terrible, here" she produced a white handkerchief seemingly from thin air and offered it to him. He stared at her blank expression then at the cloth, then back at her. She raised an eye brow and Gajeel remembered the look she had just given Natus. Not wanting the same look directed at him, he snatched it from her hand and held it to his nose.

"Are you headed out on a mission?"

He stared for a moment. First the handkerchief, now she was talking to him? "Nahh… just wanting to readjust my nose with the door…Wha'dya think Titania…" He drawled sarcastically dabbing at the blood on his chin, his tongue removing the redness from his lips with a smack.

Erza's eyes narrowed slightly, "Well… good luck anyway. Gajeel." She walked past him into the guild, his eyes following her for a few strides before snapping back to the blond who hadn't moved yet.

"Wha'cha looking at Blondie?"

She squeaked and scurried after Erza. Gajeel humphed, "Bunch o'stupid fucking farries…." He muttered to himself. He glanced at Salamander and the Ice guy, Gray was it, who were in an all-out hair pulling, finger biting, and shin kicking tantrum. He turned and shrugged out of the guild, leaving the door open as he left. Glancing at the sun he decided that he could make the next train if left now. He stalked off toward the train station, all he really wanted right now was to get out and beat some faces in. Salamanders would have done nicely – he owed him a pounding from their last fight – but he decided to be a baby and run from the Iron Dragon. Whatever he'd have is fight with the fire brat soon enough.

* * *

><p>The mission Gajeel had taken was easier than he had thought. He thoroughly enjoyed beating in the faces of the would-be bandits, they weren't much of a fight, but he did feel better. He had decided to walk back to Fairy Tail, partly because he was finding that he really heated trains, and partly because some part of him didn't want to return to the guild just yet.<p>

As magnolia came into sight as he topped the last hill, he heard a familiar voice off to his right. He froze. There on path to the right of him that lead to Magnolias docks, was team Shadowgear. The two boys were tattered and dragging their feet as if exhausted, they whined about something or another to their leader, the one who still haunted Gajeel's dreams. The one person he really didn't want to see right now.

She wore am orange long sleeve dress that came just past her buttocks, a matching head band held her wavy blue locks back from her face, her thin legs were adorn with black thigh high leggings that tucked into red boots. She was also a little tattered, there were spots in her hair that looked as if they had come in contact with oil or grease, there was a tear in her dress at the shoulder and her front was dirty. She was walking with her eyes closed, nose in the air and finger wagging at the two dogs padding behind her, obviously scolding them. Gajeel couldn't help but remember the first time he had seen the trio, the night he had attacked them. The picture was much the same as to the one in front of him now. Yet it was so different in so many ways. He shook his head trying to clear the memory of that night. He focused instead on what he should do, he was far enough away that he could escape without them noticing him, or he could continue and they would meet at the fork in the road where their respective paths met and joined into one as it headed down the far side of the hill to Magnolia.

He wasn't given any more time to decide, as one of the girls' 'dogs' looked up and caught sight of him.

Gajeel met the eyes of the black haired man, there was a two second pause then several things happened at once.

The black haired one jumped forward, landing just in front of the girl, who ran into his back as she hadn't noticed his movement, letting out a gasp of surprise and opening her eyes, the other male too snapped out of his stupor and, shooting Gajeel a glare, rushed to stand beside his comrade. Both took fighting stances and glowered at Gajeel, standing between him and the little woman behind them. They were not going to be caught unaware like last time the four mages had come in contact. Gajeel simply stared, not reacting at all. The protests of the woman behind the two males fell on deaf ears. Frustrated, she popped her head around the orange haired man and looked at Gajeel. He stared back at her, their gazes met and her mouth fell open, shocked.

"Levy, get back! Dory and I will take care of this guy, we won't let him get any closer."

Gajeel couldn't help himself, he chuckled darkly and folded his arms over his chest, which was broader than both of the men standing before him combined. "Gihihi, yeah, 'cus that worked so well for ya' last time." The two males in front of Levy tensed and their expressions grew darker. The one to Gajeels right, Jet, fists where shaking slightly. "Don't worry you two, I ain't gonna' do anything to ya'." Gajeel was a little more serious now.

"Yeah," Jet sneered, "'cus we have every reason to trust your word. Henh – ain't gonna happen pal. We're on to you."

Gajeel lifted a studded eyebrow at this, "Oh really? And just what do ye' two think I'm up ta', huh? Gihihi." He didn't get a reply, "Well?" the dragon was starting to get impatient now, he did not like to be kept waiting. He glared at the two wizards, who instinctively tensed, Jet pushing the little mage behind him again. She on the other hand struggled free from his grip and took a step forward in front of her lackeys. This surprised all of the males present.

"w-wh-what do y-you w-w-ant..?" she was shaking slightly, even with her attempts to hide it, Gajeels sharp eyes caught the movement. He could smell the fear rolling off her. While it was still strong, he noted that it wasn't as heavy as when they had locked eyes in the guild hall all those days ago. Nonetheless, her fear was mixed with the scent of warn leather, ink, and dust that she always smelled like, and something else was added to the mix, a smell he had only smelled once before, when he was pinning her up to a tree and she had looked down upon him with those radiant amber eyes that haunted him so very much. Defiance. She smelled of defiance. Against him, his actions, the situation, the protection, what little it may be, of the two men now at her back, at the history they all shared. She was the only person that had ever made Gajeel feel small. And he hated her for that, and admired her at the same time. She was so freaking tiny compared to himself, how on earth could she have made him feel so small and pathetic? His fists clenched at his sides and he glared at her, his fangs baring slightly. She swallowed hard, but held her ground. He forced himself to relax.

"nothin'" he mutered, his red eyes boring into her, as her eyes had done to him for every night for the past several months. "'M just headin' to the guild for my reward, no need to get all jumpy, I ain't gonna' do nothin'." He smirked suddenly, "not like yer' two lap dogs could do anythin' about it if I did decide to do somethin'. Gihihi."

The two men growled at his last comment, but Gajeel waived them off. "'ecuse me missy, but I'm gonna be headin' out, don't need to wasting my time on you losers." He stretched his arms behind his head as he spoke, sending the trio a toothy grin, his red eyes flashing mischievously.

The girl, seemed a little off guard as his response. Blinking her stance relaxed a fraction as he grinned at her, her eyes widening and darting over his features, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. _The hell's that about?_ Gajeel wondered. It didn't matter though. He turned ad strutted off down the path to Magnolia, his hands folded together behind his head.

Levy and the other two members of Shadowgear relaxed once he was out of sight. Levy's head hung as she thought about the encounter. _What was that just now? When he smiled like that, it was so not what I expected from him… it was… it was… nice._ Levy's mind raced as she thought about the dragon. She was snapped out of her thinking when Jet and Dory grabbed each one of her arms and practically dragged her along with them. They weren't following the path, but making their own in the tall grass. She protested to this, but once again her cries fell to deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Once in the town Gajeel allowed himself to relax again, letting his arms fall to his sides and slowing his pace. Gods did he need a drink, or to punch someone's lights out. His frustration grew as he neared the guild hall. Momentarily forgetting that he wasn't exactly welcomed at the guild, he forced the door to the hall open and, ignoring the glares and hisses shot his way, strode towards the bar where Mira was washing glasses. He was no more than four strides to the bar when something hit him smack on the side of the face.<p>

The room went completely silent as the Iron Dragon slayer turned a deathly glare in the direction of whence the chair had come. His red eyes landed on the Salamander and the half-dressed ice mage who had frozen in their scruff and were now staring at the dragon in front of them. Gajeel was now puffing like a bull, his hair bristling and eyes flashing, the aura in the room became thick as Gajeel launched himself towards the tow interlocked mages who were now holding onto each other for their lives – literally – as the Iron dragon arced down upon them with an animalistic cry. All of the frustration that been pent up at the sight of the trio on the hill came out in one punch, as Gajeel entered the fight between Natsu and Gray.

The thrashing didn't last long, though it did leave both Gray and Natsu spitting metal for a week afterwards. Gajeel staked to the bar and greedily accepted the drink that was already prepared for him by Mira, a second already on the table before he could finish the tinkered. He set the first glass down and grabbed the second, Mira reaching for his first glass and filling it again. As the dragon downed his third drink in less than ten seconds, the conversation slowly began to rise in the hall again.

Gajeel finished his fourth drink a little more slowly, actually tasting the bitter liquid. Mira had a fifth drink ready for him, she gave him a knowing smile before attending to some other guild members down the bar. He jerked his head at her in thanks, reaching for the pitcher.

"Well there big fella, you can really put them away." A slightly husky voice drawled to his left. Glancing that direction over his drink he saw the barely clad card mage he had hear people refer to as Cana. She too was sipping her drink, something she was never seen without while in the guild.

"Tch, what's it too ya'?" his voice was gruff and harsh, he really wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

Cana shrugged and took a long sip on her drink, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "Just figured since you took down those drinks so fast, and ya' ain't feeling the effects of it yet, that I might just have found someone who can hold their liquor just as well as I can." She lazily tossed him a wink. His eyes narrowed, what did she want? "So?" he questioned. "So?" she replied turning her full attention on him, "So… it means I've found my new drinking buddy!" She grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders leaning on him for balance. Gajeel was taken aback by the contact and sudden proximity to her, she smelled like booze and, now that she as closer to him, too close, he could tell she was a little more than tipsy, and it wasn't even four in the afternoon.

"There ain't another person in this entire town that can match me in drinking, but you sir, yeah you'll do alright!" she hiccupped, and swayed a little, but righted herself with a grin.

All Gajeel could do was stare at her in bewilderment. He turned to the bar as he hear a soft giggle.

"Here Cana, another one for you." Mira, who had come around the bar, carefully plucked the card mage from Gajeels shoulders and put another drink in her hand. "Hey, don't ya' think she's had enough?" Gajeel was surprised that Mira would allow Cana to continue drinking even when it was clear to him that she had had one too many. Mira only smiled at him, "Oh I don't think that Cana's ever had too much, all she needs is another drink and somehow she's right as rain!" Mira was guiding Cana away from the bar she spoke, something he appreciated. It was still strange to him that these people were beginning to warm to him. The Guild was changing slightly, mostly due to Mira's, Natsu's and Erza's acceptance of the dragon in to the guild.

He returned to his drink, now half gone. If Mira offered him another he would refuse. He only wanted to stop thinking, not get so shitfaced that he might do something to break what little trust he had gained in the days following his arrival. He stayed at the bar lost in his own thoughts for a few hours. The other mages began to file out and head back to their dwellings. There was a part of him that growled that he needed to find a place of his own soon as well, he couldn't keep living in the spare room behind the bar.

He felt the cool night air hit his back as someone left the guild. He rose and decided to talk a stroll through town to clear his head. Since when did he do so much thinking? He caught the door before it closed, and stepped out into the night. Off to his right he saw Salamander and his cat with the blond chick whose name he could never remember. He over herd Salamander say something about walking the girl home since it was after dark and she shouldn't be out without a male escort. She waved him off stating that she would be fine, suggesting that Natsu go home and rest since they had been on a particularly hard mission that day. The little blue cat agreed and the dragon slayer had taken off after scooping the blond up in an overly affectionate hug, then bounding off.

Gajeel smirked to himself, so Salamander did have a particular interest in this one? Ah yes he was reminded of the time he had kidnaped the girl and it had drove the pink haired man into a frenzy – taking a dragons mate from another was never a good idea – Gajeel had underestimated the bond between the two, something he wouldn't do again. He began to walk the streets of Magnolia taking in the night smells and sounds. He had to admit that this was a comfortable place to live in. The cobblestone streets shown in the lamp light, his shadow dancing along in the varying light and darkness.

His shadow. It reminded him of Shadowgear, and the little interaction that occurred earlier that day. He frowned down at the gray blue rocks beneath his boots as he walked down the middle of the street. What was he going to do about them? Hadn't one of the reasons he had agreed to join the guild was to make amends for the things he had done? How was he supposed to do that if when he tried, he was met with hostility and resistance? _Can you blame them?_ The little voice inside his head that had annoyingly started talking to him after the fall of Phantom Lord, _look at what you did to them? How can you expect them to forgive you for the pain you've caused them?_

What had the master been thinking when he had asked Gajeel to join the guild? He didn't understand. He didn't know how long or where he walked, when something in his peripheral vision caught his attention and pulled him out of his musings. Shadows were moving on the wall of an alley to his left. He watched as what appeared to be three figures moved about in the alley, apparently cornering some poor sap. He was about to walk away when a familiar voice stopped him, and had him walking towards the shadows and not away.

"Get off me you creeps!" It was that blond girl that Natsu adored, if only he could remember her name. He slipped into stealth mode and snuck up on the group of people just down the alley and around a bend in the walls. Gajeel quickly and silently scaled the wall next to him, trotting noiselessly across the low roof of the building so that he was above the people in the alley.

The blond girl was cornered in the alley by three thugs of men, one was to close for her comfort so she struck out at him, he only swatted her hand away and laughed at her attempt. Gajeel frowned, why wasn't she really fighting back, he knew she could summon spirits with her magic, so why wasn't she doing so now? His question was answered shortly.

"Hehe, see here missy, we didn't want no trouble, just your little trinkets here. But see then you had to go and hit me and that pissed me of…. So sweetheart you're going to have to give me something else too, ain't that right boys?" the man in the middle of the three men shook the mages' keys at her tauntingly as he spoke to her. He was sneering and licked his lips as his companions laughed darkly. The girl, whose name still escaped him, looked terrified, she was shaking, her hands braced against the wall at her back while she watched every movement of the men in front of her. The second one of the slobs grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head, Gajeel acted. He didn't need her scream, or the look of lust in the man's eye as he reached for his belt, to tell him what was about to happen.

He landed with a soft thud a few feet behind the gang leader who was now advancing on the woman before him. The sound of Gajeel landing behind him made the man glance over his shoulder, his muddy brown eyes meeting flaming blood red ones, belonging to a man a head taller than he who stood half in half out of the shadows. All the color in the man's face drained as he looked at the dragon slayer behind him. Gajeel smirked and leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from the man's, his teeth flashed in the dim light of the alley as the dragon bared his fangs.

"'M pretty sure those keys don't belong to ya'… 'n I don't think the lady likes the way yer treatin' her." Gajeels voice was growling and dark as he grinned the words in the man's face. His unlucky victim was shaking so badly that the keys in his hand fell to the ground. He shuddered trying to find words, nothing but a sick gurgling noise came out. Gajeel's grin got bigger and more twisted.

"Scram ya' piece of shit, before ya' piss me off." The man, now cowering in front of him let out a small "eep!" and was suddenly scurrying away like the rat he was. "Gihihi," Gajeel looked to the other two and tilted his head slightly, giving them his best demonic smile, red eyes aflame, and fangs glinting. The remaining two men were gone in a flash, whimpering as they went.

Now it was only Gajeel and the blond woman who had sunk down the wall to her knees staring at him with wide tear filled eyes. She was sniffling and sobbing still somewhat. Gajeel scrapped the demonic look and sighed, picking up the mage's keys at his feet and stepping towards her. She cowered against the wall again whimpering and panting. He froze as he stepped towards her. He raised a studded eye brow and gazed at the mess of a woman at his feet.

"Hey now," his voice was a litter gruffer than he intended, so he cleared his throat and spoke a little softer, " I ain't gonna' hurt ya', here…" He held out the other had that wasn't holding he keys. She stared at him for a moment longer, then, slowly, tentatively, she reached for his hand. He closed his fingers around her hand and pulled her to her feet. She was a little shaky but she quickly regained her balance. "There, see? I ain't always the big bad dragon of the night everyone thinks I am." He muttered to himself, and too his surprise she giggled quietly. "whatcha'laughing fer?" she was blushing and hid her face in her hands. Gajeel frowned, _Women, one minute they're scared to death of ya' the next they're laughing at something ya' said that wasn't even funny… I'll never understand them._ He scratched the back of his head.

"Here." He handed her the keys he was still holding. She took them and offered him a smile. "ya' know, ya' shoulda' taken that flame brains offer of walking ya' back t' yer' place. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

She looked down, "Yeah, that's probably true… thanks for saving me." Her voice was quiet, but sincere. He spared a glance at her, something in him nudging the words that never seemed to come out.

"I'm… sorry." Her head jerked up and she looked at him confused, he continued his hand still behind his head, "Fer' what I did to ya, before I joined this guild. I was only doin' what I figured would rile o'll flame brain up the most. But I'm… sorry, you… had to get hurt… in the process…" the words were not easy to say, but they seemed to flow from his mouth as a steady rate. She stared at him processing what he had just said. Slowly she relaxed and hugged herself.

"Thanks Gajeel, that means a lot." She looked up at him with a soft smile, her eyes shining, not just with tears, but something he hadn't seen in a very long time. Respect. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze a

nd finally looked away mumbling something that sounded like a "don't worry 'bout it." She giggled again. Then reached out and lightly touched his arm. He jumped at the contact and stared at her wide eyed, she was willingly touching him?!

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you just make sure that no one else tries to follow me or anything until I get back to my place? It's only a few blocks from here."

"Uhhhh… yeah. Sure."

She beamed at him and turned around and began to walk off. The dragon stood rooted to the spot, then quickly strode off after the mage.

And he thought that going for a walk would help clear his head. Not make things even more complicated.

* * *

><p>Well there we are! I have next week's chapter done, ready and waiting! but you'll have to wait until the 24th for it! hahaha - I'm evil. <strong>Your comments <strong>makes the chapters longer/better! :) Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Third Chapter! I'm getting a little behind I feel, I like to have at least two more chapters finished before I update thie most reasent, just in case. But I have also started working on another Gajevy story so that Has been taking up some time also... anyway! Comments are much appreciated! this has nearling 700 views and 8 comments... that doesn't seem right to me. lol Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Acceptance<p>

Levy was sitting at her usual tale with Jet and Droy in the middle of the guild hall, her nose buried deep in a book per usual. The two boys at her table were arguing about what job they should take next also per usual. Levy was unaware of the world around her, which was surprising considering the fact that half the guild was caught up in a brawl, and the other half was cheering their favorite mage's on, taking bets as to who would come out on top. Even without the noise filling the guild hall, it was understandable that Levy was lost to the world, she was in whatever world her book was creating in her mind – be it some ancient text she was translating, or a sappy romance novel – she was a goner when it came to books. Therefore, she didn't notice the blond mage sit down next to her and great her.

"Levy….Levy?... Hey, earth to Levy? Anyone home?... LEV!... Leeevvvvyyyyy…LEVY!" The mage in question jumped as the shout. Blinking rapidly she turned to look at her best friend in surprise.

"Oh! Hi Luc, I didn't see you there haha…" she responded with a sheepish smile scratching the back of her head. "What's up?"

Lucy blushed slightly and shifted in her seat, almost nervously and glanced around, acting very un-Lucy like. This was not missed by her female companion.

"Hey guys, Lucy and I are gonna' go get something to drink where it's a little quieter, kay?" Levy didn't wait for a response, but rather stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand and set off for the bar, ducking as a mangled chair flew over their heads from the direction of the brawl. Both girls got lemonade from Mira who was radially supplying glasses for the mages to throw at each other, and blocking random bits of debris flying out of the mess that was the fight, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The two girls then headed to the second floor of the guild hall, where the noise from downstairs was considerably muffled by a rune spell of Freed's work. The two sat at a table and sipped their drinks.

Levy looked at Lucy over her glass, noting how she was fidgeting with her straw. Something was up. "So, Luc, what's up? You seem a little off." Her friend looked up and met her gaze for a moment then looked away and frowned.

"Something happened the other day that I don't really know what to make of… it… it was really weird and strangely… nice at the same time… but I totally didn't expect it to happen at all!... especially from…. Him… I mean. It's him after all, why would he do something like that? Then again, does anyone know what that creep is thinking?! I just can-"

Lucy was interrupted by Levy's voice, "Lucy! Slow down! What are you even talking about? What happened? Who's this 'him' you keep talking about? What happened!?"

Lucy sighed and put a hand to her flushed cheek. She preceded to tell Levy all that had happened the other day when she had been cornered, and how a certain dragon slayer had literally saved her life, and how he had apologized for what he had done to her, and why. She told her everything.

Levy sat on the edge of her seat the entire time Lucy spoke, hanging off her every word – not in fascination, but in confusion and surprise. She was horrified that her friend had been taken advantage of by those men, and almost… she couldn't think about it without shuddering.

Then the part where _he_ had come in, and he had acted.

He had _saved_ Lucy's life, he had _walked her home to keep her safe_, even if it was at her request.

He had taken _responsibility _and _**apologized**_ for his actions_._ She wasn't sure if she believed everything or not.

This was not the Iron Dragon Slayer that haunted her dreams every night. This was not the monster that had attacked her and had his fun with her before crucifying her to the tree in the center of town for everyone to see. This was not the man she knew.

Levy thought hard for several minutes, trying to figure everything out. Lucy was staring at her glass, also seemingly lost in thought. Levy's mind struggled with the idea of the iron dragon being_ kind. _ But maybe, just maybe she was being a little too hard on him. The master trusted Gajeel enough to have him in the same guild that he had once set out to destroy. She trusted the master, didn't she? Yes! Of course she trusted him. Did that mean she trusted Gajeel as well? No, no she couldn't, not after what he had done to her and Jet and Droy.

Something in her chest fluttered for a moment, like a butterfly hatching from its chrysalises and stretching its wings for the first time. She remembered that night as if it was yesterday. She remembered the feel of his rough hands as he grabbed her and tormented her. She remembered the sound of his voice and laugh, how they seemed to grate against her ears. She remembered the smell of his breath as he held her face and sneered about how pathetic she was and her lapdogs, and her guild. She remembered the anger that flared inside of her, of the desire to show that man what it meant to be a Fairy Tail Wizard, what it meant to be human because he obviously wasn't.

Levy put her hands over her heart. She remembered his eyes most of all. The blood thirsty glint to his fiery glare, and what lay behind that. The saying goes, 'the eyes are the gateway to the soul.' She had seen a fleeting part of that man's soul that night, and she had taken pity on it. She was not the kind of person to, pardon the pun, judge a book by its cover, and she had seen that there were empty pages in the dragons book that were just waiting to be written on. She saw the burnt and torn pages of his past, and she had taken pity on the fact that he was so lost. So she had denied his fake authority and challenged him instead. Challenged him to look at the empty pages of his book and to write his own words. To stop being a puppet for others to take advantage of, to just stop. She had said those exact words. "Just stop." She had seen the impact of those words in his eyes. Those were not the words he had been expecting, and she had thrown him off guard if ever so slightly. He had retaliated with anger, which was when he had sliced her cheek with his fangs and used her blood to draw his guilds mark on her stomach.

Levy's eyes closed as she thought about all the things that had happened that night. About all the things she had seen, about all the feelings and emotions that had coursed through her small frame. She thought about Gajeel. About what Lucy had told her about how he had saved her, protected her, and apologized for what he had done to her. It was clear that this was not the same dragon she remembered. He had changed. He was making amends for the wrongs he had done. She was struck by another memory of how the other day, when they had met, how he had acted. He hadn't tried anything, sure he was sarcastic, and arrogant and thick headed, and stupid, but he hadn't tried any funny business. She had been so caught up in the moment, that her reactions was just that. An automatic reaction. She hadn't thought about his behavior in the heat of the moment, just about protecting herself from an attack that never came.

Her eyes snapped open with sudden realization, when had she closed them? And she sat upright, startling her companion. "Levy?" Lucy asked her quietly, "what's wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing… I just realized something." Levy looked away lost in her own thoughts again.

Gajeel wasn't the same person that she thought she knew. It was clear to her now. Her words to him that night had more of an impact than she had ever thought possible.

He had stopped.

He was trying to write on the blank pages in his book.

He was trying to make things right.

He was trying to be human.

She smiled softly, her eyes filling with tears as she understood the amount of strength and courage it took to do what he was, at how much of his pride he was swallowing, just to make amends for the things he had done all those months ago. He may not say the words "I'm sorry" to every member in the guild, but in his own way, he was apologizing to everyone.

"…Levy?" The script mage turned and looked at the girl in front of her with happy tears sliding down her face. "Levy, why are you crying?" Levy choked out a laugh, then broke out into giggles.

"Oh Lucy, don't you see?" she grinned at the stellar mage, "He's trying to make things right with everyone. He's trying to fix what he broke. He's doing the _right thing,_ not because he has too, but because he _wants_ _to_. He's changed! He wants to be a good person, but he just doesn't know how, but he's trying anyway. He's being so strong…." Her voice faded and silence enveloped the two girls, realization dawned on one, and acceptance and _forgiveness_ on the other.

* * *

><p>Gajeel sighed heavily as he set the last piece of new furniture in its place. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to stretch out the kinks in his back and neck. He had finally found an apartment for a reasonable amount each month, requiring him to only have to take on a few better paying jobs a month to pay rent. He tiredly flopped down on the new leather couch and stretched his arms over the top of it, his wild mane falling over the back and pooling on the floor as he laid is head back with a groan. Gods was he beat, who knew that this was going to be so much work.<p>

His apartment was comfortably sized for a bachelor who didn't plan spending much time at home. It was a simple one bedroom/bathroom unit. The front door opened into one large room divided into three rooms with strategic furniture placement. Directly to the left was a small round metal table and two chairs. To the right was the living room with the leather couch, metal coffee table and a small bookshelf. The kitchen was set off behind the dining room and a hallway across from that lead to his bedroom and the single bathroom. The majority of the outside wall of the hallway was a glass sliding door which opened to the rather lard balcony. The building happened to be located on a hill just outside of the city's main district. It was on a quiet street and had an amazing view of the city, which his side of the building just happened to overlook.

He was brought out of his relaxation by his stomach growling like a wild beast. Groaning once again he forced himself to stand and head for the door. He had no food nor metal in the apartment, meaning he had to go out hunting for both.

* * *

><p>As the days began to slip by, Gajeels presence in the guild began to become less and less frowned upon. The guild members were slowly accepting the iron dragon into their lives. This was greatly influenced by Juvia, Natsu, Erza, Cana, and Mira. Since Juvia was his only true 'friend' it was natural that they would been seen together in the guild, sharing meals, drinking and just being in the others presence. Every now and then, which was really every day, he and the fire dragon would butt heads and takereceive a good 'friendly' pounding from the other dragon slayer. The guild learned very quickly that having two dragons in the same guild was always going to on their toes. Erza and Gajeel quickly fell into a routine of fencing every other day, provided that one or the other was not out on a job. Titania using her wide variety of swords against Gajeels iron arm swords. He had found that the Card Mage Cana, never seemed to get beyond tipsy, no matter how many drinks she consumed. The iron dragon had made this mistake of challenging her to a drinking contest, which he sorely lost and was out for an entire day, hung over for another. Mira had now become his main source for iron and scrap metal. Apparently she had worked out an agreement, more like threatened, with a local blacksmith and metal worker so that she got weekly deliveries of metal for Gajeel. He was more than capable of finding his own metal, but if she wanted to do the dirty work for him, then he was fine with that too. Every now and again the master would find Gajeel and keep tabs on how he was adjusting and getting along with the guild.

With all the attention, the iron dragon was finding a comfortable routine in his life. If he was quiet honest with himself, he could even go so far as to say that he was rather accepted with in the guild. On the other hand he wasn't fully satisfied with everything. Even if the members as a whole were more accepting of him, there was one group in particular who refused to budge on their opinion of him, and they made it very clear that they still did not like Gajeel's presence.

From his place at his usual table in the back corner of the hall, he had a clear view of the group in question. Several tables over, Shadowgear sat. The two males lounging, occasionally sending warning glares the iron mage's direction, while the girl always seemed to have her nose in a book. This was fine by Gajeel it gave him time to watch her. With his dragon eyes he caught the small movements that human eyes missed. He could see the rise and fall of her shoulders when she breathed, he could catch glimpses of her pulse in her slender white neck – usually only when it quickened when either she had reached a good part in her story, or when working on a difficult translation. He saw all the little things about her that made her unique. Things he hadn't noticed before.

There were times, when her eyes would stop moving across the page, waiver for a minute, then rise and stare straight at him. She had caught him looking at her several times now. He had noticed that something had changed in the way she looked at him. It had been slow, but it was as if her fear of him was diminishing with every day that passed. Then one day there was no more fear in her eyes. Not a trace. She didn't smell of it either. Now on the occasion that their gazes did meet, and held, she would offer him a small smile, sometimes even a wave. She was perplexing to him, which just made him watch her more, meaning he was caught looking at her more, and their looks became longer and longer with each interaction. He had even started making faces back at her, discovering that she would grin at a few of them, and oh, that smile. That smile, when it was aimed at him, just for him, made something in his gut twist pleasurably.

Jet and Droy on the other hand, couldn't stand the fact that Gajeel was even daring to look at Levy. When Jet and Droy finally caught Gajeel making a face at Levy, resulting in her giggling behind her book, things escalated quickly.

"Hey, You! Gajeel." It was Droy who addressed him. Gajeel turned his eyes to the man, a pierced brow raising slightly. "We got a bone to pick with you. Meet us at the South Gate Park in an hour."

"And be prepared to make amends for what you did to us!" Jet added clenching his fists.

A few people were watching the members of Shadowgear and Gajeel, wondering what the noise was about. Somewhere someone said something about a fight, and true to a normal day in the guild hall, a fight broke out, completely distracting anyone who was still watching the stare down.

"Fine. Whatever ya' say punk." Gajeel huffed, lounging back in his seat and throwing a fanged grin at the boys.

"Fine. C'on Levy, we're leaving." Droy turned and offered the mage his hand.

"But why?" She asked, a slight whimper in her voice.

"Because we don't want you around him anymore. That's why."

"Oh boys, really?" with the looks shot at her by her two companions, it was obvious that she didn't really have a say in the matter. Either she would do willingly with them, or they were going to drag her away. Sighing she marked her page and slid the book into her bag, the two boys moved towards the door with Levy a few steps behind them. She shot one last quick glance over her shoulder towards the dragon slayer, only to find him gone. She frowned and trotted after her friends.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jet, Droy, and Levy stood under the large tree in South Gate Park, the same tree which they had been tacked to by the man standing a few yards away only a few weeks prior. Gajeel had his arms folded over his chest, a look of utter boredom on his face.<p>

"Can we get on with this?" he drawled, "I've got shit ta'do."

"Levy get behind the tree, you'll be safe there." Droy motioned for her to move back. She did, with a sinking feeling she knew what was about to happen. Levy focused her gaze on the dragon slayer. She was nervous, not for herself, but for him.

"Come on you guys, you don't need to do this." He voice came out a little weaker than intended, "I've been able to forgive Gajeel, you two-"

She was cut off by Droy, "Levy! Just let us do this." He and Jet took fighting stances facing Gajeel. Levy closed her hands in to fists against the side of the tree. The dragon slayer in question had also assumed the position, waiting for the attack. The three men glared at each other for a moment, the tension building when suddenly –

"GO! Plant Magic! Knuckle Plant!" Droy shouted as he threw a fistful of black seeds at the dragon slayer. Once the seeds hit the earth they exploded it to vines with fists shaped at the ends of them. Gajeel took one step back as the 30 or so fists punched him in various spots rapidly.

Jet was next to attack immediately after Droy, using his speed he was in front of the dragon in a flash. Gajeel's eyes widened, he hadn't realized the boy was so fast. The last time they had fought, if you could call Gajeel jumping the trio from behind and knocking the two boys out within seconds a fight, Jet had been much slower to react. Gajeel barely had time to put his arms up in in defence when Jets left leg shot at him like a rocket. The dragon was shot backwards and collided with the hillside at his back. Jet's foot barely touched the ground, before he had sprung into the air above the dragon. Vines burst from the ground around Gajeel and rapped themselves around him, holding him in place for Jet's attack. The red eyes of the dragon slayer widened as he saw Jet baring down upon him, his fist pulled back, then launched forward as the skinny mage landed is fist in the middle of Gajeel's stomach. The dragon choked up blood as Jet sprang back.

"Nice Jet! He'll be feeling that one for a while!" Droy clapped his companion on the shoulder as he praised him. "Haha yeah that's for sure," was his reply, "he deserves it too!" His friend agreed.

Levy shook at her place by the tree. Why wasn't Gajeel fighting back? He was more than able of taking the three of them down at once, he had proved that before, so why was he now being beaten so easily? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _He's allowing himself to get beaten up!_ She thought as she understood the dragons' actions. _He's letting them take out their anger on him as a way of forgiving him, this is his apology to them._ Levy feltthat fluttering feeling in her heart again, just as she had when she had been talking with Lucy about her encounter with Gajeel. The respect she had for the dragon slayer grew some inside as she watched the battered man drag himself to his feet. She smiled despite the situation. Things were only going to get better from here. She might actually like getting to know the dragon a little better, now that she could understand his actions a little better.

She never really held Gajeels actions in the same light as the others when he had attacked ShadowGear before, he was following orders, which, she had to admit, he did gladly. He was showing to the three of them that he was capable of thinking for himself, recognizing when he was wrong, and making amends for it, in his own way. How could she not respect him for that? Gajeel looked up, his tired eyes meeting hers for a brief moment, but in that moment he knew by her smile,_ that smile_, that she understood, and he was glad.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and Gajeel was struck by bright yellow thunderbolt that arched down to him from behind. The air was pierced with the iron dragon's scream of agony. It seem to last for hours, even though it was only a few moments. When it dissipated Gajeel waivered for a moment trying to steady himself, stumbling forward some before falling on his face.

Levy's hands were covering her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and horror, she was shaking again. Jet and Droy stared as the man they had just been fighting, now laying at their feet, unsure if he was conscious or even alive. A bark of laughter brought their attention back to Lax standing on the retaining wall that held the hill back and made room for that side of the park.

Laxus smirked darkly, "That's for tinting the Fairy Tail name, and this-" another blast of lighting came down upon Gajeels back, causing the dragon to scream again, "-is for our guild hall, AND THEN there is the matter of what you did to its members, particularly the ones standing here!" Lax raised his hand again ready to strike the now belly up Gajeel when-

"NO!" Levy shouted at the top of her lungs, "STOP this! Please, just stop this! I don't care what he did in the past, it doesn't matter anymore to me! Please stop hurting each other!"

Jet, Droy and Laxus stared at her for a moment. Then Laxus face twisted into something evil, "If you've forgiven this worm for the things he's done, not just you, you pansies, but to our guild hall, to our reputation, then you deserve the same as he does!" He spat the words as if they were poison as he lifted both hands over his head, a ball of lighting magic grew between his palms. With a yell he shot the lighting straight at Levy. Neither Droy nor Jet, even with his speed, could reach her in time to stop the strike. Levy gasped and put her arms up trying to protect herself from the blast, knowing that there was no time to cast a spell. The strike never hit the script mage. There was the sound of the lighting crashing into something and a bright light as it did.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried out in unison. Levy opened her eyes and stared at what she saw in front of her. He gaze had been completely blocked by Gajeel's back, his shirt and feathers singed on the edges from the lighting attacks, his left arm had transformed in to an iron rod and had absorbed the blast.

"Gajeel…" Levy whispered, awe and shock in her voice. He had just saved her life, potentially at the cost of his own. Tears sprang to her eyes as the notion dawned on her. Gajeel didn't reply to Levy, instead he lifted his head and glared death at Laxus, lowering his transformed arm in a threating manner. "…'ya satisfied now?" he growled.

Laxus stared right back at the dragon, an evil glint still in his eyes. He simply "humphed" and turned away, leaving the four of them in the park. Gajeel let out a breath after a moment and let his shoulders slump, his arm returning to normal. Levy saw that it was twisted in an unnatural way, and his skin was black and cracking, blood oozing out of places, carrying bits of charred skin in it. She shuddered, she was 99.99% sure that his arm was broken – in several places. "Gajeel… your arm…!" she reached out to him. He jerked away from her awkwardly, in obvious pain. He pulled his injured arm to his chest and wrapped it with other arm around his ribs – some of those were probably broken as well. He began to limp away from the three mages.

"Gajeel! Wait! You're hurt-"

"Just leave me alone Shrimp!"

Levy recoiled at the harsh bit of his tone. She watched him limp away until he was out of sight, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

After the dragon slayer was gone, Jet moved to Levy's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "C'on Levy, let's go back to the guild." He said quietly as his fingers tightened on her shoulder for comfort. She snapped back to reality and jumped away from him. "This is all your guys' fault!" she screamed at them. Schocked Jet to a step back, his eyes wide. "Levy-"

"SHUT UP DROY! If it weren't for you two block heads, Gajeel wouldn't have gotten hurt! Why couldn't you to quit being so selfish and learn to forgive him? That… that incident... was months go! Haven't you seen that's he's changed? Why won't you just accept that!? I have He's not going to hurt us anymore! He's CHANGED!" She screamed at them, her eyes screwed shut with the effort of her words, tears still rolling down her cheeks which were flushed with emotion. She quickly turned on her heal and, leaving the two boys in complete and utter shock, raced away, allowing her tears to flow freely as she ran towards the Fairy Hills Dorms.

* * *

><p>there ya have it! I know that it's not exactly like the origional, but then again it can't be lol. so anyway... So far Chapter 4 is my favorite! ahhh I might be nice and update that earlier this week than Friday the 31st (halloween!) but it depends on how much I get done on the next few chapters! look for the update on the 31st if (maybe) sooner! <strong>REVIEWS MAKE THE STORIES LONGER AND<strong> BETTER!


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Over

This is my favorite chapter so far! just saying. tell me what you think? Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chap 4: Starting Over<p>

Levy didn't have a clue as to what she was doing, but she knew why. She was walking down the street from the guild in the direction of a certain dragon slayer's apartment. Her strides were shaky but she had a quick step. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she thought about what she was going to say.

_How do I approach this? It's not like he'd be willing of accepting help anyway… much less from me… I mean, what am I even DOING?! What if he says no? Will he be offended? What if he gets upset…Do I have the courage to do this? _ She shook her head at this, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of an angry Gajeel.

She came to an abrupt halt. Her face flushing, she glared at her feet. If she didn't have the courage to face him now, then when would she? He had done nothing to make her feel threatened in the past few weeks since he had joined the guild. It had been her own fear that had made her so timid. When he hadn't made a pass at her however, she found herself stealing glances at the dragon, surprised when their gazes had met every few times. Even more surprising that when she gave him a shy smile that he would respond with a smirk. She thought about their little interactions. The stares. The shy smiles. The silly faces he pulled sometime that made her giggle. The color of his eyes when the light hit them just right.

She had noticed that his eyes weren't so…so… bloodthirsty. She had feared those eyes for so long, they kept reappearing in her nightmares that left her in a cold sweat and unable to return to sleep. When she looked at those red eyes now though… she almost felt stupid for fearing such a beautiful color before.

Then there was what had happened with Lucy. She remembered her friend's story a week or so ago. How Gajeel had _saved_ Lucy and then made sure she was alright after walking her home. At any point he could have done her in for good and no one would have been the wiser. He didn't have to step in and save her, but he chose to do so because he felt _guilty for what he had done to her. _

She hung her head, remembering the events just the other day, and how guilty she felt for what happened. Jet and Droy were one thing, but that Laxus… he didn't have to take it so far. Her eyes widened suddenly and her head shot up, renewed courage and determination in her sparkling amber eyes.

_Yes!_ _Yes I do have the courage to help him. He saved me after all, I at least owe him a thank you for that. And…. And I want him to know that what I said that day was true… that I have forgiven him…_ She nodded to herself and set off once more to the iron dragon's layer, her strides no longer weak or timid, but with strength and determination.

* * *

><p>Levy glanced up at the great stone building in front of her. This must be the place… she looked behind her back down the hill to Magnolia shining brightly in the midday light. Mira had been right, it was truly an amazing sight, she figured that was part of the reason that the dragon had chosen this building to live in. That and it was as far from town as possible, and the guild hall. The other thing Mira had been correct about. The dragon did not like the city feel. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the main door of the building and bravely strode in. She quickly found the number she was looking for, the last name by the number making her smile a little, Redfox – it suited him – and made her way for the stairs to the third floor.<p>

Following the hall around, once she reached the top floor, she found the unit she was looking for. 317 was at the very end of the hall directly in front of her. She paused outside the door and took several breaths, trying to calm her sudden nerves. Tentatively, she extended her arm and knocked lightly on the door.

Pause.

She waited.

And waited some more.

Silence.

She knocked a little harder this time.

She had wondered if he had been asleep or at least resting from his battle, it hadn't occurred to her that the dragon might be away. She waited a little longer just to be sure, then knocked for a third time, calling out softly, "Gajeel?...are you home?"

Nothing.

With a sigh of mixed relief and some disappointment, she turned and started to make her way back to the stair case. She had gone only a few steps when she heard the quiet sound of the door behind her opening against the carpet. She froze as she felt eyes on her back, automatic shudder worked its way down her back. She slowly turned her head to glance over her left shoulder to the spot she had just vacated. The door was open about a quarter of the way reveling only a part of the shirtless man behind it. Levy felt nervous butterflies suddenly spring to life in her stomach at the look he was giving her.

Although his face was blank, the light at his back cast hard shadows over his sharp features, his red eyes glowing in the dim light of the hall way. Of the parts of his body that she could see, were covered in a poor attempt of bandages. The cutoff black pants he had on hung loosely around his hips, and she could see more bandages on his legs that went up under the material. _It must be uncomfortable for him to wear clothes…_ she thought to herself. It looked as though he had tried to heal himself instead of seeking the medical attention that was required. She pulled her eyes back up to his face to see a question forming there. She turned to him fully and took a breath.

"I…I came to see if you were alright." She hesitated before continuing as something flashed across his features, she could swear that his gaze softened, if only a little. "I wanted to make sure you were…alright that is." She flushed. She was stammering like a school girl.

"And um, to see if you needed any help." Her eyes flicked to his left arm which he had not touched it seemed, as there was still dried blood and flaking charred skin clinging to his flesh. Again she caught a glimpse of emotion dance across his face, and this time it was obvious that his expression softened at her words. Hope flared like a forest fire in her chest.

Gajeel looked at the little mage before him for a long moment, then smirked slightly. He saw her eyes brighten just a tad at his positive change in expression. He took a step back and pulled the door open more, inviting her in with the action. His smirk grew as surprise washed over the girls' face, then determination – that look she would give a particularly difficult translation when she was stumped trying to decipher it.

She always did though. She really was amazing.

She quickly walked passed him into his apartment and stopped a few feet in, looking around at the lightly furnished room, taking it in with wide eyes. He closed the door and returned to where he had been attempting to bandage himself at the small table to the left of the door. Sitting with a moan he allowed his eyes to close and let his head fall backward as he tried not to let the pain he was in show on his face. He felt rather than heard her move to stand next to him.

"Um, Gajeel?" he grunted in response, "I'm going to have to take these off ... and take a look before starting fresh…" He sighed and lifted his arms with a bit of effort, favoring his left arm, to allow her access to his chest. She hesitated, unsure of her next move. She honestly hadn't expected for him to let her in, much less almost _expect_ her to help with his bandages. That meant she had to touch him, something she honestly hadn't considered. Her eyes traveled over the well sculpted chest before her, the muscles that twitched every now and again, betraying how much pain he actually was in.

The dragon cracked an eye and looked at her. She was staring at his chest with an intensive curiosity, her eyes moving over his half-assed attempt at bandaging himself. She suddenly realized that he was looking at her. Her face flushed a deep pink and she reached forward to attend to the bandages. The smirk had returned to his face and he let his eye close again, feeling her small fingers genitally undo what had taking him nearly all morning to accomplish in a matter of minutes.

After removing all the bandages from his torso, she quickly gathered them up and headed to the kitchen, throwing them away in the process of getting warm water and the washcloth from the kitchen sink. _At least he had the sense to wash the wounds some before putting the bandages on_. She mused as she rinsed out the bloody cloth with hot water, and filled the bowel in the sink.

Returning to the injured dragon slayer, she began to rewash his wounds inspecting them as she did. He only winced a few times, otherwise he remained completely silent as she worked. He bandaged his torso quickly and expertly. She had experience, seeing as Jet and Droy always seemed to get hurt somehow on every mission they went on as a team, usually doing something stupid to get her attention. She smiled automatically at the thought.

When she was satisfied with his chest she turned her attention to his left arm resting on the table next to him, determining that his arm was the most serious injury. Examining his arm closer confirmed what she had been thinking about the injury. He hissed sharply when she touched the tender flesh a little too hard.

"Sorry." She mumbled lightly taking his forearm in her hands to inspect it further. Gajeel was sitting up straight now, watching her intently as she inspected his arm. He realized how close they were at this point, Levy having to lean over his lap to work on his left arm. Her hair, which was pulled back by her headband, fell in little waives over her shoulder, not quiet long enough fall past the top of her shirt. From his vantage point, he could almost see down her shirt, especially when her arm moved up and pressed her chest together. He felt a blush rise up his neck and engulf his ears as he tried, and failed, to pull is gaze away from the sight before him. Thankfully she straightened up just then and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"This is a lot worse than I thought…I'm going to have to… um." Her voice trailed off as she turned those huge shinning honey colored eyes to him. Somewhere in his chest, something melted a little. "I'm sorry Gajeel, but I'm going to have to remove some of this stuff," she gestured to his arm, "it's going to hurt most likely, a lot."

His face twisted for a moment, then he sighed and shrugged, taking a breath and bracing himself. Levy glanced at the set of his jaw before reaching for the bag she had brought with her. She pulled out a small first aid kit, complete with scalpel, seeing as the dragon's supply of medical items was all but nonexistent. De partly to a lack of originally, and that she had rebadged him.

Holding the sharp instrument in one hand she dabbed the washcloth at his arm with the other, noticing his lip curl at the contact, but he remained quiet. Genitally, she began to scrape some of the charred, dead flesh, and dried blood off his arm and into the towel she had his arm resting on. She involuntarily jumped letting out a squeak when his free hand grabbed her shoulder suddenly, an animalistic growl radiating in his throat. She looked up at his face with wide eyes. He was glaring at her with a dark intent she knew all too well. She gulped.

"I'm sorry…. I know it must hurt, but I have too…" Her voice was quiet and soft. Pleading with him, and apologizing at the same time. He closed his eyes and sat back again, giving her a small nod to continue. He kept his hand on her shoulder, and she let him, giving him all the support that she could offer in this situation.

She worked on his arm for almost an hour before she was able to wash it and bandage it to her liking. She had worked slowly and extra cautiously as to cause him as little discomfort as possible, stopping her movements when the hand on her shoulder tightened, signaling her to stop. She was impressed that he had remained completely quiet the entire time, letting his obvious pain out in his facial expressions, which she tried not to look at. They were both sweating and exhausted from the ordeal. Levy wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Then thought of something. She stood, grabbing the table for support as the room spun a little, then rummaged through her bag for some paper and a pen.

Gajeel was sitting with his left arm on the table still, his face resting on the palm of his other hand as he breathed heavily.

"**Solid Script Magic: Iron"**

There was a sudden "POOF!" and then a solid thud. Gajeel flinched and looked up. He blinked several times at what had landed on the table in front of him. There rested a huge chunk of iron formed into the actual word itself. He stared at it, his mouth watering, but his brain was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"It's not much, I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Sorry this will have to do for now. I can make you some more, once I'm rested a bit." She smiled tiredly at him. He tore his gaze from the food at his fingertips and looked wide eyed at her.

He lounged forward suddenly, his good arm grabbing the script mage under her shoulders as she keeled over from exhaustion, catching her before she could hit the floor. Her eyes closed for a moment as he looked at her, concern in his eyes. Levy sighed and put a hand to her head before groaning softly.

Gajeel smirked, and for the first time since she had appeared at his front door, spoke to her. "Looks like ya' over did it a bit there Shorty." Another groan was all he got for an answer only making his smirk widen. He lifted her with is one arm and haphazardly threw her over his shoulder and moved the few strides to his couch, carefully letting her down onto it. "There… just rest a bit Shrimp, ya need it." He murmured to the now sleeping mage.

Gajeel let his eyes wonder over her sleeping form, taking in her small, but still curvy, frame, her soft pale skin, contrasted by the yellow shirt and hunter green shorts she was wearing, her navy locks making a blue halo around her head. He had to tear his gaze from the mage sleeping on his couch. He couldn't look at her for too long in that position, so weak, so vulnerable, so innocent, like a china doll – so tempting to just… break…

Gajeel jerked is head away, growling at himself. NO! He couldn't think like that! She was just starting to trust and accept him, and he would do anything to keep that.

He stalked back to the table his eyes falling on the iron that was sitting there. Suddenly starving like he hadn't eaten for a week, he pounced on the morsel. It was unlike anything he'd eaten before. Maybe it was he really hadn't eaten in a while. Maybe it was because it was made from magic. Maybe it was because _she_ had made it for him.

He frowned and stalked around the couch and gingerly placed himself at the end where Levy's feet were. Kicking his feet up onto the coffee table he leaned back into the leather. Popping the last of the iron into his mouth and savoring the taste of it as we swallowed, he let out a heavy sigh, glad that the little woman to his left couldn't see nor him in this pitiful state. Then again, she had so what did it matter now? Maybe it was just a guy thing, not to show weakness in front of other people, especially girls…

Especially in front of that one particular girl that you happen to like a little more than the rest.

The dragon could feel a bit of a blush starting to rise up the back of his neck, again grateful for the fact that no one could see him. He had to admit it to himself, he like the script mage more than he would have ever said out loud. He felt guilty for doing so, due to their history, but he thought that he had seen something different in her eyes lately when their gazes met. He thought she was becoming more accepting, he hoped anyway.

That blush was creeping up his neck again, he had never felt so _mushy_ about anything in his life before, he was at a loss for how to handle himself when he was feeling like this. He mentally smacked himself. When had he become so damn soft!?

Gajeel shot a glance at the woman next to him as she moved in her sleep, readjusting her position so that she was more comfortable, letting out a little sigh as she did so. The dragon's eyes were glued to her as she rested, they were burning into her with an intense fire that the stupid pink haired dragon slayer would have been proud of. There were so many questions in his mind that were all fighting for the right to be voiced first.

Gajeel closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his good hand, all this thinking he had been doing recently was giving him a chronic head ache. Why was she here? To just help heal him? Why? She was not the one who had hurt him… she had done nothing to him, in fact it was the other way around… what did she want from him? Where had her fear of him gone?

Not a week ago she was cowering in fear behind her two lackeys at the very sight of him; and now here she was helping him, spending more than two hours with him, healing him, making iron for him so that he would regain his strength faster, using up all the energy in her tiny body to help him, and not once did he see a flicker of fear, smell a drop of it from her, all the time she was collected and composed. Sure he had surprised here a few times, but then the fear had been for a slit second then vanished. It was almost like nothing had ever happened between them before…

Gajeel growled in the back of his throat, how could she forget about _that night_…? Gahh! Would he ever understand the ways of women?! He shot Levy another look, his eyes softer now. He liked looking at her, she really was attractive, even for someone so small and fragile, he could remember how easily her ribs had broken under is hands… she really was tiny comparatively, he could almost rap both hands around her and have his fingers touch. He had proved that before…

_Why is she here anyway? What drove her to want to come here? To see me? To help…_ He didn't know. He was hoping, somewhere deep, deep, down that she would be able to give him some answers.

A sudden overwhelming need to touch the script mage at his side overcame the dragon slayer like a tidal wave. His body moved automatically without him telling it to, so that he was kneeling on the floor closer to her face, his gaze intent and almost nervous.

His good hand reached out, he hadn't realized he was shaking… since when had he become afraid of little girls?!...

Maybe it was the last time he had touched her, his fingers had ripped her skin and left her bruised and broken. He stopped himself inches form her forehead, his hand practically quivering.

He swallowed very hard, aware that she could wake at any moment and then things would be VERY awkward. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached his middle finger out and lightly, like a breath of air from a fly's wing, grazed the pad of his finger across her forehead, catching a few strands of blue hair that had fallen in her face and bringing them back around her head, his little finger dragging through her locks.

She was so _SOFT_, he hadn't remembered that… she was warm, and her scent filled his nose – leather, ink, lavender, and something that was unique to her, something that only she smelled like – whatever it was he loved it.

Levy stirred under his light touch, causing the dragon to snap away from her instantly, eyes widening, nostrils flaring, his heart pounding in his chest, he forgot how to breathe...

Nothing happened.

There was silence, save for the drum that was the dragon's heat beat.

Still nothing happened.

Gajeel mentally kicked himself for acting so damn jumpy. Gods, what was this girl doing to him?!

Sitting back on his ass, the dragon let his arms slump into his lap as he let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders drooping as the air left his lungs, his eyes closing as he relaxed. As if in response to this, the mage in front of him stirred, one eye cracking open lazily. Levy took in her surroundings, momentarily forgetting where she was. She started when the iron dragon slayer came into focus before her in his weary position. Her movements were not lost on the man, as he cracked a ruby eye open to look at her. She was laying on her front, pushing herself up on her elbows for support, staring at him with surprise in her alert eyes. The two looked at each other for a long moment, then Levy smiled a little at him,

"How are you feeling Gajeel?" He slowly raised a studded brow. How was he feeling? She was the one who passed out from exhaustion, shouldn't he be asking her that? "Hn… I''m al'right. What about you? Ya kinda over did it there Shorty."

She flushed slightly as the nickname, and puffed her cheeks out at the same time. Damnit all! And he thought she couldn't get any cuter…. That blush was back…. Levy sat up and rubbed an eye yawning at the same time. Gajeels blush moved up his neck to his ears, turning them bright red.

_Damnit Shorty…. Stop with the cuteness…_ She looked at him again, he started and quickly looked away, hoping that she wouldn't notice how red his ears were.

"Your ears are red. Are you sure you're feeling well? You could be getting a fever…" _Damnit all! _"Ye- yeah. I'm fine. But you never answered my question!" He snapped at her a little more than he intended. Turning his gaze back to her, he saw she had recoiled some, _way to go Gajeel, scare the living hell out of her… again._

"Oh. Well I feel alright now, I was just a little tired from earlier." She said with a smile. That smile. Gajeel felt another layer around his heart melt off. Oh that smile… what he would do to keep that smile on her face for eternity.

He was blushing again.

When had he started doing that so much?!

Oh. Right.

Levy.

That's why.

Levy. He needed to say something to her. Something important, something that should have been said a long time ago.

"Hey, listen, shrimp…-"

"Oh, would you like some more Iron? I have most of my energy back, so it won't be a problem…" He must have spoken to softly for her to hear, even if she was only four feet away...

"Uhh….. nah... I'm fine… But hey. I gotta' tell ya' something…" Shit. This was harder than he thought. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his good arm, looking anywhere but at her. Damn. This was awkward!

"Oh? What?" She was looking questioningly at him.

"Uhhh…"

There was a long pause.

Nothing.

"Yes?" she was waiting for him.

Gajeel let out a massive sigh, and throwing all caution to the wind, "I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for that night. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, and your-" He almost said lapdogs, but thought better of it mid-sentence, "…teammates… for all that shit… I'm sorry… I fucked up…. I'm…Just really… sorry…" His voice faded and died as he stared into his lap.

Silence held them for a few minutes as he glared at his hands, wondering if she was going to accept his apology or tell him that he deserved to feel the guilt that had been consuming for Gods know how long.

"Gajeel…" He closed his eyes. Her voice was soft, too soft, he could feel the blow already coming. He knew it. He knew that this was his punishment for his actions. He was going to carry this for the rest of his life. He kne-

"Gajeel, Thank you."

…

What?

What did she say? He couldn't get his mind around those words. "Thank you, for saving me, from Laxus the other day." His eyes snapped open wide. Saved her? "He was so fast I didn't have time to protect myself, if that spell had hit me I would have been a goner," no shit, "so um, thank you for protecting me, and saving my life… I owe you."

"…**What?**"

He looked up at her through his bangs. Staring wide eyed at her. The hell was going on?! What was she saying? He didn't understand! She didn't owe him anything! It was he that should be in her debt, his protecting her that day was the least he could do.

She owed HIM, HER life? When he had nearly taken hers not a few months ago, an enjoyed every minute of it?... He was at a loss for words. His mind was racing, and yet, was blank at the same time, he was totally lost.

His vision registered that she was reaching out to him, he was looking without really seeing anything as his mind worked.

To Levy his skin was soft, warm. Her little fingers brush past his bangs and grip his cheek lightly, tentatively, as if she might scare him away. Her palm was warm, welcoming and comfortable as she held his face. He was staring, gaping at her. His mind had instantly froze at her touch. She was willingly touching him, on his face of all places and she smiled that smile at him, for him, his heart practically squealing in delight. _The fuck!?_

"It's ok Gajeel. Everything is ok now." Her thumb whipped away a tear that had unconsciously slipped past the iron dragon.

* * *

><p>ahh. I should have something witty or catchy to say now... but I am to tired. I know, I say that a lot, but it's true!Thank you to all who have favoritedcommented/followed this story! YOU ARE AWESOME! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Next chap up next friay! :O


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragon Inside

Chapter 5. for givemy late updating - usually I update at like 1am, but it has not been a good week at all. UGH. :( that and i'm ave a writers block so this chap is kinda not up to par for my standereds. tell me what you think, I can take it. Enjoy anyway! haha...

* * *

><p>Chap 5: The Dragon Inside<p>

It was only a few more days until Gajeel was once again seen in the guild hall. The news of his beating from ShadowGear and Laxus, and more importantly, his heroic actions that saved the life of everyone's favorite little script mage, and the story of his rescuing the damsel in distress from thirty roughens (_ahem_), had spread like mad among the guild members.

This time when the iron dragon half limped into the hall, he was met with approving looks, a few cheers and a spattering of applause as he made his way to the bar. Sinking onto a stool, he glanced around the hall at the people who were overly friendly to their previously most hated guild member, confusion clear in his eyes. He didn't know how to respond. He found Levy with her two goons, who were among the few whose feelings had not changed about the dragon slayer.

She shot him that big smile and a wave, something that was not missed by the rest of the guild causing a few snickers to float around the hall. After picking his heart up from the puddle it at melted into on the floor, and soothing the beast in his chest, he returned the greeting with little wave of his own that only she saw, blushing like a school girl – only earning more laughter.

"Good morning Gajeel!" Mira's sweet sing-song voice brought his attention back to the bar, where she was placing a large plate of metal and steaming pancakes under his nose. He drooled like an animal at the sight of the food before him and practically dived into the food. Mira Giggled.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better! Everyone around here has changed their opinion about you, that's for sure!" She paused, putting a finger to her chin in thought, "Well, almost everyone…" She tossed a look in ShadowGears direction. With a small, knowing, smile she filled a mug and set it in front of the dragon who was living up to his title as he ate like one of the winged lizards. Not two seconds passed when he grabbed the drink and chugged nearly half of it down before he got to taste it. He nearly threw the mug on the bar spluttering and coughing.

"Mira! What in hell's name is this shit?!" He wheezed at the barmaid.

"It's a special brew I made _just for you_!It'll help you heal faster!" She said in that dangerously sweet tone that struck ice cold fear into the hearts of anyone that heard it, including the iron dragon, who shuddered and quickly finished the drink. Mira smiled happily at him as she refilled the mug. Gajeel returned to his plate watching the white haired woman from the corner of his ruby eyes.

With Mira's…healing drink, Gajeel was back at full power in half the time he had calculated. Good thing too, since he was having to fight against Laxus again. Oh… and Natsu was there also, doing something or other that, may or may not have kinda' been helping Gajeel take down Laxus… maybe a little.

No one had seen the attack coming. Gajeel had actually been sleeping on one of the couches on the second floor of the guild hall, taking no part in the activities of the start of Fantasia. He only awoke when that pink haired freak and smacked into Freed's barrier which had reverberated around the entire length of the spell and it was the flex of that magic that had awoken the iron dragon rather than Pinkies howls of pain and frustration. When he arrived in the court yard he had found the Master, Natsu and his cat, and Levy there, a red ruin barrier fading back into its state of invisibility while the fire dragon screeched curses and stomped his feet. Gajeel as simply smirked, no way some stupid barrier was going to stop him, not Black Steel Gajeel, no way, never, not happening, he was going to just waltz right through the thing and was going too greatly enjoy the look on flame brain's face!

Yeah, No.

That didn't happen.

Instead he found himself sitting off to Levy's left, watching her try to figure out the capture spell they were under, and sporting a red mark where his cheek had hit the barrier. She was surrounded by books and books and books, writing frantically on this page then that page reaching for another book and turning the pages of another at the same time, her magic glasses perched on her button nose, completing the "sexy nerd" look to a T. Well in Gajeel's mind, he was trying rather hard to keep his nose bleed and squirming dragon at bay…

"Wow, you're really something else. We speak the same language, but I have no idea what you're saying." He couldn't quiet keep the awe out of his voice.

She started suddenly, making Gajeel jump reflexively, her head popping up as she stared at him. They blinked at each other for a second, then, "AHHHH! That's it! The L and S are bluffs that means the key code must be R!"

Gajeel just continued to stare at her, dumbfounded at the words coming out of her mouth. "Uhhh, yeah, sure…:"

Levy flushed for a moment, seeming to realize that he had no idea what she was saying and that the silence between them was now a little awkward. Turning back to her work she stated confidently.

"Don't worry… I'll have you guys out of here soon." She tucked her bangs behind her ear as she returned to her books and sheets of paper.

His eyes hungrily watching the motion of her slender fingers, then focusing on her face, studying the concentrated look she gave her task, the slight purse of her lips as she frowned, her brow pulling together, and the flush of her cheeks as she scribbled on the page. He could sit like this for ages and just watch her work, her every move fascinating to him.

"Its whatever, not like I really care all the much anyway." He muttered to himself under his breath. _Lies._ He was just pretending not to care, he was itching for a good fight.

"Well I do." He hadn't thought she'd heard him, rather, he hadn't meant her to. She shot him a piercing look, one that he had never seen from her before. "You have to stop Laxus. You just have to." She looked hard at him for a moment, then returned to her work. He made a face at the little outburst, but continued to watch her as she worked.

She had cracked the code, he and the master and Natsu were free to kick some thunder booty! And then have their own asses shipped off to the hospital after the fact…

Gajeel was confined to the hospital for a week, well he was supposed to be, but he ducked out the day after he woke up. The only reason that he didn't walk right out was because it happened to be the smell of a particular metal that had stirred him from the depths of his chemically induced sleep.

Iron!

_Her_ iron!

Her.

Food!

In his fuzzy state Gajeel didn't know which he was happier to see, the large morsel of iron she had scripted for him, or the fact that she was there. To make sure he was ok. Just like last time he and the thunder mage fought. It was at her wish, though he would never admit it, that he stayed just one more night, just to make sure everything was ok.

More and more things started happening _just for her_ as Gajeel spent more and more time with the little script mage. Each encounter the dragon in his chest growing a little bit bigger, and a little hungrier. First it was little greetings, they had moved past momentary glances and small waves or faces made at each other from a distance to smiles and smirks, pleasant words and greetings in the morning, sharing a meal – particularly Levy scripting some iron for his has a treat – soft touches on his part, nothing that would attract attention, but just a second or two longer than normal small conversations when they met at the new place for the guild hall as it was being rebuild…

Helping rebuild the hall…

Once it was completed - in the guild hall in the mornings…

At the bar to get something to drink…

Laughing at and, on his part, joining in some of the fights that broke out – mostly between Gray and Natsu – he noticed that they always seemed to start the fights…

Leaving to go home for the night… And then there was that night.

ShadowGear had returned that afternoon from a week long mission, which had turned out to be a little more than they could handle, but they had managed. The trio had their own scrapes and bruises, bandages and on Jet's part a splinted leg that he had broken – chasing a stray cat which was not part of the mission – tripping over something or another at his Gods Speed and whipping out rather comically, and painfully. The two boys had gimped their way to the infirmary at the back of the new hall, leaving Levy to sit at the bar and gulp down a much needed beer form Mira.

Gajeel had watched the trio drag themselves in and to their respective locations, noticing Levy's unusual drink choice, she was not a drinker from what he knew. She must have had it pretty tough if she needed liquor. He returned to his pile of metal and "normal" food that Mira had brought for him. He glanced at Levy now and again, making sure she was still upright, for the most part, on her stool. When he had satisfied his hunger he sat back appreciating that Mira always seemed to fill his stomach with the tastiest things… he stood and stretched looking around the guild hall. Wandering his way over to where Levy was, he sat at the stool one over from her and faced her without shame. She had her head on the bar top, her arms flung out in front of her, her hair messily toping it all off.

_Gihihihi_ he snickered in his signature way, _she really is fucking adorable sometimes… did I just use the word, "adorable?" …Fuck. Whatever, I wonder what the job was to tucker her out so much… nahh it was probably those good for nothin' dogs that she's always savin' one way 'er another… why does she even hang out with those two? What does she see in them? Its not like they really pack a punch or nothin', and they always seem ta' slow her down… gahh I don't get it!_ He was pulled out of his musings by a little moan from the woman next to him, causing his lip to jerk up at the corners some.

Levy half-heartedly raised her head off the bar and set her chin down instead letting out a sigh. "Gihihi, ya' lookin' a little tired there Shrimp, hard job?" He teased.

Her eyes slid over to him, she apparently knew that he had been sitting there watching her. She gave him a look for a moment, then closed her eyes and sighed again groaning a little in response to his question. "Gihihihi… c'om Shrimp, let's get ya' back ta' yer' place…" She just nodded and pulled herself off the stool as Gajeel stood as well, his eyes never leaving her.

He walked to the guild doors and held them open for her as she shuffled by him, his smirk way too big for his face. What was he in such a good mood for anyway? Whatever. He matched his pace to hers and the two walked in comfortable silence down the darkening streets of Magnolia towards Fairy Hills.

The evening air seemed to have woken the little mage up somewhat, as she was taking more aware steps besides the dragon, her hands moving at her sides as she walked. She glanced up at the man towering over her. He was relaxed and walking a little slower than normal to accompany her walking rate. Her eyes slid down his muscled arms, over the Fairy Tale guild mark, along the row of studs in his forearms – in the back of her mind she wondered if they really were piercings or just pieces of iron attached to him – over his wrist and to his big hand that was hanging loose at his side.

Her eyes fixed on his hand. Her own fingers twitched. She was tentative, but she wanted to do it, even if his reaction was negative, she at least wanted to try. She slowly raised her own, much smaller, hand reaching towards his fingers, her eyes locked on her destination.

Ah. Levy. She really should have known better…

Even if she was paying more attention as to where her feet were going, it wouldn't have been enough, as she tripped over the curb of the sidewalk into the street, launching herself forward with a squeak, her arms throwing themselves out in front of her to catch herself. Levy closed her eyes and braced for the painful impact she knew was coming….

She waited, eyes squeezed shut, mouth in a hard line expecting the impact. After a moment she peaked an eye open and looked up. Gajeel was looking down at her with a mixture of worry and amusement on his face, one studded brow raised and the corner of his mouth quirked up. He had seen her start to go down, and had simply taken a large step forward and closer to her and neatly snaked an arm around her waist.

He was now holding her tucked under his arm like nothing had happened at all, he was so much taller than her that she could be doubled up over his arm as she was and not be able to touch the ground. Levy puffed her cheeks up and, folding her arms, pouted in the dragons' arms… er…arm?

"Gihi" He grinned at her, setting her back on her feet, as they continued to Fairy Hills. She was redder than a tomato as she shuffled along beside the dragon. _Well Levy… That's what you get… try to make a move and end up falling on your face – literally! … OK, well almost… he did catch me… _She glanced at his had again then quickly looked away, afraid that she might have a repeat of a few moments ago if she distracted herself again.

Her companion had noticed her lack of chatter and seemingly down mood as they walked along the lamp lit streets of the city. He had merely pushed it off as her being tired from the mission, but that didn't seem quite right. He had glanced down at her just as she had looked at his hand and then away with a flush of her already pink cheeks.

So that was it huh? The dragon inside raised his head off his claws and sniffed the air expectantly. Without any more thought to it, he bent slightly to be able to reach her hand with his. It was so tiny in his palm, and so warm. The dragon inside snorted his approval and lowered his head again. He smirked when he felt her jump at the sudden contact. Deciding not to react to her reaction, he kept looking forward until he felt her fingers tighten on his palm and readjust their grip so that their fingers intertwined.

He peaked down at her with one eye, his lips slightly pursed in amusement. She was smiling sweetly at the ground, and she seemed to have a little more pep too her step as they walked hand in hand.

* * *

><p>As the days since his official acceptance as a Fairy Tail Wizard continued Gajeel found himself falling into a new pattern. When not on missions, he and Titania would meet in the practice fields behind the guild and spar for a few hours each day. The relationship between the two fighters was more than just sparing partners, friends still yes, but there was a higher level of respect and trust between them. Most likely because there quickly became no one else who knew the Reequip Mage's nor the Iron Dragon Slayer's techniques better than the other. There was never a clear winner in their duels as both mages claimed to be holding back their abilities as to not seriously injure the other. Only half of that statement was true…<p>

Then there were the times when Natsu would get "all fired up!" and challenge Gajeel to another fight – usually resulting a few walls or two taking damage and both dragon slayers being kicked out and chased by half or more of the guild members through the streets of Magnolia. There had been one re-building of the guild hall, and the Fairy Tail mages were not looking forward to another anytime soon.

After a particularly long or tiresome mission, or just for the hell of it, Gajeel would find a place next to the local alcoholic and throw back a few too many of his own with the loud and overly friendly brunette. He had found that she, besides being an excellent drinker, had been a few places and had her fair share of fights with other dark guilds, some that Gajeel had heard of or even gone toe to toe with a time or two. Cana was becoming like Juvia to him, a friend he could trust more than the average guild member. Maybe it was the fact that there was no judgment in her eyes, no hard feelings, or that she had been one of the first to accept him as a brother in arms, maybe it was the drink… whatever it was, she was someone he could count on if the time ever came.

Strange how the people he trusted the most in the guild were all woman…

During a few of his training matches with Erza, some of the guild mates would come out and watch the two mages. Mostly it was Erza's teammates, and sometimes, if she could manage it, Levy would slip out and watch as well. As it was one afternoon, that Natsu and Gray were brawling about something or another a little ways off from the dragon and she-knight, while Lucy and Levy sat chatting on the stone wall that separated the practice fields from the gardens at the back of the guild hall.

The two girls hadn't been chatting long, when a small, stray fire ball of Natsu's came their direction. The flames licked at a small branch that had fallen off one of the nearby trees and been blown up against the wall the two mages were sitting on. Within a few seconds the branch was aflame, the fire greedily consuming the dry twigs at the end and moving now the branch. Some of the flame, which was still undetected, licked at the Celestial spirits' skirt, alighting the fabric with a crack and snap.

Instantly Lucy jumps to her feet with a scream, swatting at her rear to put out the flames. Levy jumped into action without thought, "**Solid Script: Water!**"

The word materialized and levy through it at her friends backend, drenching her completely, but managing to put out the flames nonetheless. Both girls let out a sigh of relief before…

"NNNATSUU!"

There was a small "eep!" from where the fire and ice mages had been brawling, then the air was filled with a roar of a very angry Lucy as she grabbed the burning branch and advanced on the fire dragon. The latter did what any smart person would do in this situation – he tucked tail and ran – squealing like a five year old girl, as his blond teammate advanced on him screaming…

"GET BACK HERE YOU COCKY-STUPID-FLAME-BRAIN! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH YOUR STUPID FIRE! NOW YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT!"

The other dragon slayer and his opponent halted in there battle and joined Gray and Levy in watching the two teammates race around the training fields. It was quite a sight really, Natsu with his arms waving comically in the air screaming and crying at the same time, as a demon eyed Lucy chased after him growling like a wild animal, brandishing the flaming branch, the seat of her skirt completely burned off revealing a pair of teddy bear panties between the singed edges of what was left of her skirt.

Gray was the first to crack, openly pointing and holding his stomach as he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Erza and Gajeel were soon to follow as the pair continued around them. Levy held her hands to her face as she giggled behind her blush. It really was funny, and yet terrible at the same time.

_Poor Lucy… I bet she has no idea she flashing everyone! And those are for sure not the best pair of underwear to be showing off…_

Her giggling intensified as the air was filled with Lucy's crys of "NATSUUUU!" and her prays continued high pitched screaming, before turning her attention to the two mages that had suddenly landed in front of her a few paces off. The dragon and knight had returned to their battle and had seemingly just broken apart. Gajeel and Erza stood several yards apart, both breathing hard. Erza's sward was chipped in a few places from Gajeels Iron morphed arms. The dragon on the other hand had a few scrapes and cuts adorning his bare chest and shoulders. It was warm for this time of year, making many of the mages strip down some. Gajeel had a habit of training without his shirt Levy had noticed. She would never admit it out loud, but it was one of the reasons she watched the iron dragon spar.

She had to admit. Even with his piercings and rough edges, he was easy to look at. Levy found herself on more than one occasion lost in the way the dragon moved. His tanned skin stretching deliciously over his rippling muscles, the iron piercings glinting in the sunlight, his raven black locks flowing through the air as he dodged, weaved, lounged and practically flue through the air in his attacks and defensive maneuvers. She appreciated what the years of hard training and many fights had done for his body. There wasn't a bit of fat on his lean body, he was all rippling, flexing moving muscle, and she loved it.

She was also aware that he was aware of when he was watching or not. He always caught her eye for the briefest of moments when she first sat down before returning to the fight at hand. She had also noticed that he seemed to become a little more bold and daring when he knew she was there. Almost… as if he was showing off to her… almost. Not that he needed too. She knew what he was capable of all too well. She shuddered at the memory which flashed behind her eyes. She shook her head trying to clear the image.

No.

He wasn't like that anymore.

She didn't have to fear him.

Did she?

_I mean, he hasn't ever purposefully made me uncomfortable to be near him. He even carried me to the dorms that one time! And I was fine with that… Right?_ She frowned.

Not much time had passed from when she was too afraid to look at him for more than a few seconds, and ending up spending half a day with him after he saved her from Laxus. A smile tugged at her mouth despite the fact. She did like it when the iron dragon was around, he had become much less standoffish and rude now that he didn't have to anticipate an attack at any moment from the members of his own guild. He was softening around the edges, at least with her. More of his personality was slowing coming out, and so far she liked what she was seeing.

She had been secretly watching the dragon since that night he had walked her to her dorm. She was pretty sure that Gajeel didn't know, if he did, he wasn't showing it. She was fascinated by the way he could tell when Natsu was about to throw a piece of furniture or a fire ball at him, easily dodging the item and throwing a punch or chair of his own at the other dragon, usually hitting his mark on the nose, literally, every time.

The fluidity of his movements – weather it was walking from point A to B, or dodging and lunging back at his opponent as he was now. His laugh sent shivers up and down her spine. Not the same as when he had laughed before, when she feared him and he tormented her, no these shivers were of pleasure. His laugh was gruff, like the rest of him, and throaty and sincere. He only laughed when something was truly amusing, otherwise it was his usually "Gihihihi." Then there was his fanged grin. It was contagious and frightening at the same time. She liked the way his mouth moved when his fangs came out, and how his nostrils flared.

The more she watched the dragon, the more she liked what she saw. There were times when she would let her imagination run wild, dipping into places they shouldn't go. Imagining how soft his rough hands could be over her skin. She shivered involuntarily at the memory of the other night when he had taken her hand in his. How his movement would feel against her if his hands went other places. What his scars and skin would be like under her own touch. The noises he would make… the things he might do… the things he might say…

_Oh Levy, Levy, Levy_…_ what are you doing!? _She screamed in her mind, letting her head fall forward, her hands gripping her knees tightly. _There is no way those things would ever happen! Its GAJEEL… no no no no! It wouldn't be right, it could never be right…. not after what happened… not after the things you've both been through… it's just wrong…it couldn't work… could it? _

She glared at her feet, kicking a pebble in mild frustration. _We have history… but… he's not the same as he was then… he's better… he's changed and I have also! I truest him don't I? That means it could work….if he thought the same way I did… Does he? Could he? Probably not… I'm too small, too weak, that's the reason he picked me right? NO! I have to stop thinking like that!... UGH!...I wish there was a book on this that I could read…_

She sat there arguing with herself, unaware that the others had left the field, or that the person in question was standing in front of her watching her internal struggle.

"Oi! If ya' keep yer face like that it'll freeze that way. Gihihi"

She started, eyes widening at the voice. She looked up quickly to see Gajeel standing a few feet away, grinning down at her. His shirt was draped around his neck and he was holding a water bottle in one hand. He had evidently poured some of the liquid over himself as his body shimmered in the light of the sun as it started to set.

She watched a droplet of sweat/water form in the center of his chest and slowly trickle down his firm abs to disappear into his waistline. She felt her face burning and was sure she had never blushed so hard in her life. He was so close she could almost touch him. His scent filled her nose – sweat, iron, his body wash, and the musk of man… She didn't think she could blush harder, but she did.

Gajeel looked down his studded nose at the blushing girl before him. _There she goes again with that blush…. I wonder… nahh… why would she? How?... there's no way._ He mused to himself. Though he did notice that she only really blushed around him…

"Oi… ya' alright there Shrimp?"

Levy's head shot up, meeting his eyes for a second, then her head shaking violently as if ridding herself of a thought. He blush recited slightly as she did so. "Uhh, yeah! I'm fine… just Um.. Thinking that's all hahaa…" _Wow, way to go Levy that was so convincing_. Apparently it was, for the dragon just shrugged and pulled his shirt from around his shoulders and back over his head. She looked away quickly and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

When she looked back, he was giving her a strange look, a mixture of amusement, curiosity, and… concern? What?

"Hey, lets head back, smells like that bar maid is making somethin' good."

Levy blinked, he had said so without changing his facial expression. Strange, she had never seen him look at her, or anyone for that matter, like that. She realized that he had turned and was starting to make his way back to the guild. She quickly snapped out of her wonderings and trotted off after him easily falling into his abnormally slow pace. Usually it took her two strides to his one, but he seemed to be waiting for her…

* * *

><p>Gajeel had been right, Mira had made a full feast – complete with the pig and apple! There was no special reason for the luxuriousness, levy had discovered, Mira had just been in the mood. No one was complaining.<p>

Levy sat back in her chair, letting out a satisfied sigh and patting her extended stomach. Boy that had been a good meal! She always enjoyed Mira's cooking, but that one had taken the cake! All around her, her fellow guild mates were also sitting back and rubbing their stomachs, contented moans escaping a few mouths. A few members were so stuffed, they had already slipped into a food-coma in their respective – nor not has it came to a few members who had fallen asleep on their neighbors' shoulders/laps – places. Levy could feel the warm and cozy sensation of a food induced sleep beginning to take ahold of herself. She stretched and yawned.

There were only two members of the guild, besides Mira, who was now clearing the dishes humming contentedly to herself, that didn't look like they were about to pop, or fall asleep.

The two dragon slayers sat on the other side of the table from levy. Lucy had seen Levy come in and moved to her chosen table, Natsu in toe, Gajeel who had been following Levy, much to the displeasure of the two males of ShadowGear, had flopped down across from Levy next to Natsu. Currently, on either side of her were the snoring forms of her teammates, both stuffed past the point of humanely possible, yet they had managed somehow. She giggled girlishly at her two team mates. She had to admit, even with all their annoying bickering about how she likes more or whatever, they were still entertaining.

Glancing at the clock, levy was surprised to see that it was nearly nine o'clock. Usually people would start filtering home at about five, a few staying a little longer for Mira's cooking, but she didn't know of anyone who stayed this late on purpose. Maybe it was the realization of the time, maybe the massive amount of food she had consumed, or maybe the relaxed atmosphere, but levy was suddenly exhausted.

Stretching her arms above her head, she slowly rose from her seat. "Ahh… that was really amazing!"

"Sure was! Mair's awesome!" Natsu grinned giving Levy the thumbs up, "Hey Lucy, are ya' gonna finish that?" he was looking at the blonds half-finished triple decker fudge cake that she had been trying to finish. "Uggghhhhh, no, here Natsu," she pushed the plate towards the now drooling dragon salyer, "how can you even think of eating still? Aren't you at least a little bit full?"

There was no response except for the sounds of Natsu devouring the cake. Natsu had also finished Levy's dinner when she couldn't eat any more, and she had lasted longer than Droy! Again Levy giggled at her friends, as she watched Gajeel extend his arm behind the fire dragon and quickly smash his face into the remainder of the cake on his plate – causing the start of an argument between the two dragons – one with chocolate cake still on his face.

Levy grabbed her bag and made her way over to Lucy and wished her good night – and good luck with the two dragons now forehead to forehead growling and letting sparks fly between their eyes – before making her way to the guild doors, waving her thanks to Mira as she stepped into the cool night air.

Adjusting the strap of her bag Levy let out a contented sigh, throwing her head back and gazing at the night sky as she began walking the direction of Fairy Hills Dorms. It was a beautiful night. The sky was a perfect midnight blue, a billion stars twinkled white and silver, a soft breeze making the trees talk and alleys whisper. She hummed to herself as she looked ahead again content to just be, and thinking how a hot bath before hopping into bed with a romance novel would be exactly what this night needed to be topped off with.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and hoisting her into the air. She gasped and was about to cry out when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Oi! Where do ya' think yer' goin' all alone in the dark?! Don't ya' remember what happened last time one'o-ya farriers went out alone at night?!"

"Gajeel!" she gasped, then struggled violently, grabbing at his hand at the back of her neck, her feet trying to come in contact with something solid, "Put me down!"

The dragon did so, but pulled her shoulder around so that she was facing him. He gave her a scowl, one she returned with full venom. They glared at each other for a solid three seconds. Then,

"You know that's really no way to treat people, going around and grabbing them by the neck, and scaring the living daylights out of them!"

She had her fists held up equally in front of her chest, as if she was going to punch him if he came any closer. The action caused his expression to soften, and the corner of his mouth to twitch up.

"Gihi… yer' lucky it was only me and not some scum bag like that other time…" The face of the mage before him fell a little when realization hit her.

She then folded her arms and closed her eyes, turning up her nose at him she responded with a pout, "I am fully capable of walking myself back to my dorm."

"Yea' that's what blondie told fire face that night too."

"And I know better than to take shortcuts though alleys that I don't know all that well."

"She was four blocks from her front door, she knew where she was-"

"AND…it's a full moon, and the night is just so beautiful I just wanted to enjoy it by myself. I know to keep an eye out for the bad guys who walk in the shadows though… "

Gajel sighed and scratched the back of his head exasperatedly. "Ya' know I'm probably the baddest thing in this whole town… yer' a lot safer by my side than on yer' own… just saying."

Her look turned thoughtful and she raised a finger to her chin.

His heart twitched, damn she was adorable!

He studied her face as she thought for a moment. The moonlight causing her skin to shine with a pale light, accentuating the slight rosiness of her cheeks. Her full lips then turned up into a smile and he was aware that she had turned to look at him.

Her finger left her chin instead pointing at him and she tossed him a wink as she replied, "Ya' know, you're most likely right. And in that case…!" She reached out and took ahold of his elbow, walking off and dragging him with her with surprising strength. "I guess you'll just have to come with me until I'm safe at my dorm!"

The dragon spluttered his protests – which were halfhearted – but she only giggled and threw him _that_ simile over her shoulder. He shut up after that as his heart had turned to jelly, and fell into stride with her. Which was saying something since she took two steps to his one. The size difference between the two of them was always amusing to the iron dragon.

For example, he noticed that she was still holding onto his elbow, her tiny slender fingers could only wrap half way around his joint. The paleness of her skin stood out sharply against his tan. They were so different. Opposites, yet he felt comfortable and relaxed when he was around her, and when she touched him like now, his skin felt like it was on fire where hers touched his.

Something that had been growing inside his body raised its glimmering metal, red eyes flashing and a warm rumble forming in the back of the creatures' throat – almost like a purr of approval at the willingness of the contact. It was a greedy thing that loomed inside the dragon slayer, like his own inner dragon that wanted one thing and one thing only. Levy. For now he was content at the little contact but only for now.

He wanted to feel more, and the dragon inside of him nodded his approval. He wanted to be closer to her. He had been wanting her for a while. He didn't deserve it at all, but he longed for the little mage to touch him more. He liked when their hands would accidentally brush when walking side-by-side like now, or when reaching for the same thing, or when he walked by her table and he would let a finger ghost against her shoulder and watch as she shuddered and glanced at him with a hint of a blush in her cheeks.

He was too caught up in his musings and conversing with his new found inner dragon, he hadn't realized that they had arrived at their destination. Levy stopped a few paces short of the mane door and turned to her companion.

"Well… this is it. Thanks for walking me back."

His mind snapped back to the presence at her words and he started a little looking down at her shy smile.

"Uhh, Yeah. No problem, my place is this way anyway so…. Um. What?"

She was giggling at him behind her hand.

"Gajeel... I have been to your place before! You live all the way on the other side of Magnolia!"

…

…

_SHIT….._

"Ah…"

She just smiled sweetly at him tucking her hands behind her back and looking up at him with her big honey colored eyes that he could lose himself in all too easily.

What she did next completely caught him off guard.

She stood up on her tippy-toes and leaned forward to place a quick, soft kiss on his cheek. Both their faces flushed instantly, and Levy turned on her heal disappearing into the building at lightning speed.

The dragon stood there for a very long time, face flushed, eyes a little wide, mouth agape. His mind was numb and his heart had stopped. There was the sudden need to breath that brought the dragon back to reality and he gasped quickly. His internal dragon was drooling and twitching, desiring more.

_Wha… did she just… did she just kiss me?!_ His hand came up to his face where her lips had met his skin, rushing the flushed flesh lightly. A warmth was slowly spreading throughout his body starting where she had kissed him, unfreezing his muscles and turning them to jelly. A smile tugged at his lips as his ruby eyes glanced up at the building in front of him, wondering absently which window was Levy's. The beast in his chest gave a growl of encouragement. The window was open a crack…

It didn't matter. He would find out soon enough. _So…maybe, just maybe… there's a chance._

* * *

><p>ok crappy i know i know i know... the next chapter will have some fluff and stuff in it... hopefully... if i can shrug off my writers block... whatever lol XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions and Confessions

Ahh... yes. well here we are. I forced through my block some to upchuck this little bit here. Boy my writing fingers are numb. this turned out wayyyyyyyy worse than it sounded in my mind. I apologize not for the lateness, shit happens and I can only blame myself for it. It's still Friday so I'm not late, I just was scrambling to get this finished. I don't promise that I'll have Chapie 7 up next Friday, so I'm posting the start of another story that I've been working on in between chapies of this one here. sooooo it's actually a good day for all of you my lovely readers. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD FAVORITED/FALLOWED/ COMMENTED ON THIS! YOU HAVE MY APPRECIATION!

I have a sold plan of where this story is gonna go, and the next chapter as well as the ones following will be a little fluffier/darker/romancer? weird combo I know, but that's me!

ANYWAY! go check out my new story after you've finished here. ENJOY YA'LL!

* * *

><p>Chap 6: Emotions and Memories<p>

He had to admit, it had been fun in Edolas. Despite the fact that they had almost lost their world, the world of Edolas, and their own lives… Yeah. It had been fun. His other half had been quite the person, if he did say so himself. Gihihi. He had enjoyed the pathetic excuse of a dragon slayer the other Natsu had been, and slightly afraid, though he would never admit it out loud to anyone, of the other Lucy… Damn. But mostly he had enjoyed getting his own cat! Finally! Lilly was everything he could ever want in a companion – tough, strong, fierce, powerful, strategic, - small? Fluffy? Cute!? Adorable!? Why did his name have to be _Lilly_, that was such a _girls_ name… Fuck….. Ah, well he had a cat, he wasn't complaining too much.

His next thought, when they all returned to Earthland, was about Levy. He was the first to stalk off towards the guild hall long before the others had even noticed. He had to know that she was ok, that she was here, in this world, and not stuck somewhere back in the land they could no longer reach. He pushed through the Guild hall doors scanning the faces until he found hers, at the table close to the one he occupied most frequently. He felt himself relax little at the smile on her face as she laughed at something one of her teammates said.

The noise in the guild hall suddenly reached his ears. He hadn't heard anything but his own heartbeat and the sound of his boots as he entered the guild. Seeing her face, knowing that she really was ok, that she was here, it was like his senses had come back on full volume.

Nothing had changed from their adventures in Edolas. No one besides those who had been actually present in the other reality had any memory of the place. He was congratulated by some seeing that he had his own cat now – Pantherlilly sticking to Gajeel's heels as they walked through the guild – asking how he had managed to get the fur ball to comply so willingly, as it was _Gajeel_ after all. He simply ignored the comments as he always had as he made his way to Levy's table.

His eyes hadn't left her face since he had entered the hall and picked her out. Now as he approached her she looked up, aware of him there, and smiled that wonderful smile that seemed to only shine for him. He gave her a grin of his own back and ruffled her hair as he walked by, giving here his trademark "Gihihi" as he passed. He felt rather than saw the looks from her two lackies on his back as he took his place at his table. Mira had a drink already there for him and he took it gratefully.

Lilly jumped on to the table next to the dragon and padded over to his side. Out of nowhere Mira appeared with a squeal of delight, causing the iron dragon to choke on his drink as he jumped and causing the fur on Lilly's back to stand up and for him to give a little hiss of surprise.

"OOhhhhh! Gajeel! It looks like you've finally found your own cat! And he's so ADORABLE!" the white haired woman preceded to pick up Pantherlilly and cuddled him against her chest cooing and going over the still shocked panther.

Gajeel had his back plastered against the wall of the booth he was in, his chest rising and falling as he gaped at the woman fawning over his new pet. He regained himself quickly and was about to speak when Levy appeared at Mira's side. The look of absolute excitement and joy on Levy's face had stolen the breath of the iron dragon. She was practically glowing as she carefully plucked the exceed from Mira's death grip and placed him on the table again.

Amusement flashed in the dragon's eyes as the two women interrogated the little cat. He had to admit though, the cat was handling the attention quite well, especially when several of the other female mages decided to see what all the fuss was about.

Deciding that he would save his new little friend, Gajeel stood and scooped Lilly into his arms and placed him on his shoulder. He ignored the protests from the group of girls' bellow his as he made his way out of the guild, a hand on Lilly to stabilize him as the little panther came back to reality. He maybe had a little too much attention from the ladies.

The new partners spent a few days getting used to each other and for Lilly, familiarizing himself with the guild hall, people, and Magnolia. It turns out living with Gajeel was rather tedious for the exceed who, with his military background, liked orderliness and cleanliness. Gajeel just wanted a place to live comfortably – which for him, meat always having a drink and some metal within arms' reach at all times. Thus the first few days together ended in sparing matches between the cat and dragon. Which left them not only in a better mood, but extremely tired and nothing was done about the situation at hand.

Finally Gajeel was bored enough to take on some jobs, letting Lilly learn the flow of things as a mage in Fairy Tail. After several multi-day and difficult missions, Gajeel deemed his new partner worthy of Fairy Tail. Because it was Fairy Tail of course, there had to be a party, meaning everyone got a little drunk, and a few fights broke out, which Gajeel joined – even without the help of his new friend Jack Daniel's, or Pantherlilly for that matter – leaving the cat to watch in wonder as the guild who interacted so much like a family went to war with itself. He would learn, in time, that this was the norm in Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Gajeel stared intently ahead. Lilly watched the dragon patiently.<p>

"Hmmm.."

…

…

"nah… not enough jewels…"

…

…

"hmmm"

…

…

"too easy…too long… too far… no…..hmmm… nah…."

Lilly sighed. It was true that he was a patient person – er… Cat? Exceed?... whatever – but Gajeel picking a job was the one thing that he lost his patients with.

"Would you just pick one already?!"

"Oi! I'm workin' on it ya' little fur ball…"

*sigh*

"Here, what about this one?" The little panther plucked a flyer off the board and handed it to the dragon.

"Hmm?..." The dragon looked at the page, reading it with a scowl. "Nah, it's on the other side of Fiore and the reward is only 100,000 jewels. Not worth it."

Again the exceed sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was about to retort to the dragon, when he noticed something else had caught the iron dragon's attention, A different kind of mission.

On the other side of Gajeel was Levy. She too was looking a jobs, although they were much different than the ones he and Gajeel were looking at. She stood with her hands behind her back rocking up and down on her toes, cutely frowning at the board. Gajeel was still facing the board, but he was watching her. He smirked.

"Whatcha' doing there Shorty?" Levy shuddered at the huskiness of his deep voice. She looked up at the iron dragon slayer and flashed him a smile.

"Looking for a job to do. I gotta pay rent and well…" her smile fell and she looked over her shoulder. Gajeel turned slightly to follow her gaze. There at a table a little ways off sat her two pets. Both looked as if they had been run over by a horse pulling a lawnmower. He raised his eyebrows and turned back to the girl at his side. She sighed, "We haven't been too fortunate lately…"

The dragon snorted, "No shit shrimp, by the look of them…" he smirked at her puffed up cheeks at his dis of her teammates.

"They do the best that they can!" She huffed as she folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at the dragon. The slayer in question quirked an eyebrow at this and an evil smile slipped across his face. He bent down so that he was level with her and stared right into her eyes as he spoke to her.

"Why don'cha try taking a real wizard with ya' on yer' next little quest – someone who can actually help ya' and not in yer' way… someone strong'n, tough'n mean. Hmm?"

She frowned at him, "What, someone like you?"

"Well if yer' gonna be that way!" He straightened and folded his arms over his broad chest, closing one eye and looking down his nose at her.

She gaped at him like a fish out of water, her face slowly turning red. Levy settled for a glare as she turned to the board once more, did a quick scan and grabbed a page, then spun on her heal and stalked off to find Mira.

Lilly looked up at the iron dragon. Just what was he thinking? Sure Lilly had noticed that Gajeel seemed to prefer the company of that particular mage of all in the guild, and that there seemed to be something a little softer about the man's gruffness whenever his eyes fell on the blue haired woman. In fact, Lilly had noticed Gajeel didn't notice anything other than Levy when they were in the guild together. He was always watching her, picking on her, teasing her, finding excuses to touch her, leaving his hand or gaze on her a little longer than was normal – when was Gajeel ever normal? The dragon seemed to almost… purr with the little script mage was around him. Lilly wondered…

The mage of his thoughts returned a moment later still red in the face. She stalked to her table and grabbed her bag, announcing to her teammates that she was taking a mission and that they should go home and rest. She was greeted with a few half-hearted complaints but Levy was already marching towards Gajeel and Lilly. She grabbed the dragons hand and promptly turned around and began to "drag" him from the guild hall. Gajeel's typical "Gihihihi!" and her unusual actions causing a few heads to turn at that pair. Lilly just sighed, shaking his head and flew after them.

* * *

><p>Levy hadn't looked at the mission she had grabbed. As it turned out it wasn't up her alley at all, more Gajeels, as it dealt with protecting a royal family from thieves and bandits as they moved from their summer house to their palace by the beach. An easy assignment for the dragon and exceed, as after the first round of misfits word got out that the great Kurogane was traveling with the party, and no one felt like dying for a few hundred thousand jewels.<p>

Regardless, the mission had been completed without as much as a scratch on anyone, well until Gajeel walked himself into a tree because he was watching Levy play with the ungodly amount of children in the family, instead of watching where he was walking. The poor tree had thus been uprooted and thrown aside, as if it was nothing, by the embarrassed dragon – causing the little boys to cheer in awe and the girls to squeal.

Currently the two mages and one exceed were returning to the guild, their rewards making their bags heavier than usual. They had missed the last train for that day back to magnolia and simply set out on foot. However, as they progressed on their journey, the sky's overhead began to steadily darken.

"Looks like it'll rain soon. We might want to find some sort of shelter Gajeel." Levy said as she watched the black clouds roll overhead. A grunt was her reply. The two had been walking in a comfortable silence for some time, Lilly hovering just over the dragons shoulders. The blue haired mage looked sideways at her companion. He seemed to be lost in thought.

A sudden rumble of thunder behind them sounded, as if to emphasize Levy's statement. Gajeel let out a small cry as Lilly dropped from the sky, fur on end, tail puffed up, and all twenty claws latched into the dragons left bicep.

"OW Ye Darn Cat! It's just a little-fuck-thunder. Ya got really sharp claws… hnnn." The dragon tried to pull his cat from his arm, causing Lilly to only hold on tighter, causing the dragon to pull harder. The scene was quite comical for the solid script mage. A drop of wetness caused her attenting to be drawn elsewhere and she looked up at the dark clouds above. Another drop landed on her cheek then another.

"Gajeel! It's raining!" she squealed as the raindrops slowly began to fall faster. The dragon and feline paused in their tussle to look at the sky before another clap of thunder and both howling – one in pain and the other in fear.

Levy made a dash for the tree line of the forest just ahead, Gajeel on her heals. They had just reached the tree line when the skies opened and the world went grey with rain. The travelers were soaked to the bone in two seconds flat. They scurried towards the middle of the trees, where they were the thickest. Levy quickly ducked under a particularly dense willow on the edge of a dried up riverbed, and turned to yell to Gajeel, who was suddenly very close to her face. She hadn't realized how closely he had been following her.

Her cheeks flushed suddenly and she took a few steps backwards – luckily not tripping over any roots and falling on her butt. The two stared at each other for a second then the dragon made a sudden grab for his arm and ripped the soaked sharp mop that was Pantherlilly and tossed him to the ground. Levy shrugged out of her pack and quickly produced three towels. One she tossed in the face of the iron dragon with a pout and a glare for treating Lilly so, the other she wrapped around her own shoulders, and the third she lay over the terrified cat before her and gently bundled him up in the material.

She sat quietly as she dried off the exceed, who slowly become less on edge with her calming pets. Gajeel watched his travel companion as she worked to dry off his cat, his hands following her every movement. His ruby eyes narrowed as he noted that she wasn't taking any action to dry herself off and was putting all of her energy into making sure Lilly was all right. He could see the corners of her mouth and the back of her hands starting to tint a little blue, and she was shivering some.

Without conscious thought, he moved towards her and sat behind her grabbing the towel from her shoulders and throwing it over her head. His fingers automatically reached for the material and began to dry her hair.

"Ga-Gajeel!? What a-are y-you…?"

"You were shiverin'…" he continued to rub her hair with the soft fluffy towel, needing only one hand to cover her head completely.

Although neither one could see it, both mages had tinted cheeks, and were focusing a little too hard on what they were doing.

When her hair was dry he let the towel flop over her shoulders and stood. Levy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Why don'ya change into something dry...or yer' gonna get sick…" He was pointedly looking away as he spoke to her, using his own towel to finish drying his mane. The dragon abruptly turned on his heal and went to the other side of the tree, his back facing her so that she could change in some privacy. Levy sat for a moment and felt her now mostly dry hair, a dazed expression stretching across her face. His hands had been so soft and warm. He had been so gentle… it was so unusual, she loved it.

Her face flushed and she quickly dived for dry clothes from her pack.

When she had changed she did the same for Gajeel as he had for her. Allowing him to change in some privacy.

After they were dry they set about making camp for a long night, as the rain didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

"**Solid Script: Fire!**" With one hand, the other holding a still shaking Lilly close to her chest, Levy wrote the word before herself. The word appeared and floated to the ground where it stayed and radiated warmth. There was an instant calming effect that washed over the fairies. They paused in their preparations and stared at the burning word for a few minutes, before settling in.

Gajeel sat on his bed roll, one elbow resting on his knee and his chin in his palm watching the flames flicker. Next to him on her own bed roll sat Levy, one hand petting Lilly to keep him calm as the rain continued all around them, the other holding onto a small book that the script mage was currently lost in. The three of them stayed this way for quite a while. Gajeel was lost in his own thoughts and half asleep already when he felt something warm and soft on his thigh. Turning lazily to the soft warm something, he was suddenly very much awake.

Levy seemed to have dozed off to her book and had slumped sideways so that her head and one arm were using his left thigh as a pillow. Then before his eyes the woman curled herself more around his sitting figure. Gajeel stayed perfectly still, not breathing, not wanting to wake her. A not so familiar dragon raised its great metal head and sniffed the air hungrily. It red eyes sparkled as it watched the little chest of the mage rise and fall with her breathing. Well at least someone (something?) approved of the situation. Gajeel wasn't sure if he did or not. After all it was the closest they had really ever been, at least voluntarily… He didn't know what to do. His ruby eyes searched for Lilly. To his surprise he found the cat in question still in the woman's lap, tucked into the crook of her arm fast asleep.

Gajeel frowned at the two of them. Turning away he reached out a hand and fisted it in the blanket that had pooled around Levy's waist. With a quick jerk he pulled the blanket over her sleeping form, tucking it just under her nose. He felt the dragon inside wanting to touch the pale skin centimeters from his fingertips. To stroke along her cheekbone and down her jaw. To feel her heart pump life through her body, through her slender neck. The dragon gave a growl of wanting.

He then let out a long sigh that was drowned out by the sound of the water still thundering to the earth. They had been lucky to find a dry place so quickly, and a spot that stayed dry none the less. The dragon folded his hands behind his head and leaned against the trunk of the willow. It was going to be a long night to say the least.

* * *

><p>Dawn was slipping through the leaves of the trees around them. The dragon slayer had been awake for a few hours, unable to sleep longer than a few minutes at a time all night. His mind had been too active to sleep. He had been thinking about Levy. He had been thinking about the past, their history the same bull he needed to get over because she obviously had. He glanced down at the woman holding his thigh tight to her little frame. His left hand was resting on her back, just between her shoulder blades. She was so small next to himself. His hand that could engulf her entire face could spread over half the width of her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile a little at his companion. She was different.<p>

He previously had his fair share of women. Back in his Phantom days there wasn't a woman around that he couldn't get into his bed. No one would defy Black Steal Gajeel, especially when it came to women. Those girls had all been like his new drinking partner, Cana. Busty, skinny, curvy, well-endowed overall with a cocky attitude and a devilish personality that was a freak in the sack. Everything that Levy wasn't.

She was quiet and small, she kept to herself or to her few close friends. She didn't have the frame, shape of accents of the women he usually went after, and she was about half their size. She was different, maybe that's what attracted him so much.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to glance down at the sleeping figure next to min. Lilly poked his head out from under the blanket and yawned cutely. The exceed extracted himself from Levy's clutches and sat on the dragons knee.

"Good –yawn- morning Gajeel." The cat said with a stretch.

"I see ya slept well…" Gajeel gave Lilly a halfhearted glare. The exceed smirked in response, his eyes half closed lazily. "Jealous?" the cats smirk grew.

The dragons glare was whole hearted now. To His surprise however, the dragon sighed and turned his glare to the branches of the willow they were under. A moment passed.

"She deserves better…"

Lilly looked up shocked. "Gajeel?" No response. The cat had noticed many things regarding the dragon and the solid script mage. He saw the little interactions between the two of them that went unnoticed by the others in the guild. He had wondered how deep the attraction was between the two of them, and if it was as strong as he thought, why neither had acted on it.

"Gajeel, care to explaine?"

The dragon frowned some, and glanced at the blue haired woman stuck to his leg. His eyes seemed to soften, then harden again before closing. Another sigh slipped past his lips, and he shook his head as to clear it.

"We… We've got history. The bad kind. I. I did some really fucked up stuff to this guild. I really hurt some of the people in it…I hurt Levy, pretty bad." His words were dark and forced, as if he was having trouble forming the sounds. Lilly had known that Gajeel had been an enemy of Fairy Tail before joining. He didn't know the details however. He was patient, letting the dragon speak in his on time.

"I kinda messed her up real bad. Did some shit that I regret now." His fists clenched, the one on Levy's back gripping the blanked with white knuckled force. "She shouldn't be so friendly and kind to me, not after what I did. But… she just confuses me… I don't know what to do around her, I don't want to hurt her again… but I can't stay away from her." He stopped, staring hard at the mop of blue hair that was all he could see of Levy.

Lilly chose his words carefully. "What happened Gajeel?" Ruby eyes faltered, then slowly turned to meet his. There was a long tense pause.

"I broke her."

The two sat in silence for a while. The weight of the dragons' words hanging in the air around them. Levy began to sir when the now risen suns' rays tickled her eyelids. She snuggled into Gajeels leg to block out the brightness. The leg in question flinched at the movement, its owner looking down at her. Gajeel lightly pulled his thigh away from the sleeping mage, effectively waking her with the movement.

Levy sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. Gajeel watched her, Lilly watched Gajeel. Levy stretched and blinking opened her eyes to stare at Gajeel, which was the first thing she saw. There was a pause. Levy mid-stretch, Gajeel sitting rather close to her watching her intently, Lilly scrutinizing the both of them his little paws folded over his chest.

There was no sound except for that of the forest waking around them. Levy flushed as memories from the night before crystalized in her still hazy mind.

"umm… did I… did I sleep….didIsleeponyoulastnight!?" she rushed through the last part, her face growing redder.

Gajeel nodded slowly, not blinking. He didn't think that she could go any redder.

He was wrong.

"S'ok, I didn't really notice. Yer' so small I could hardly feel ya. Gihi" His comment lessened the awkwardness in the air some.

Blushing like mad Levy nodded silently, not caring or not noticing the small joke and quickly started to pack her things in preparation of continuing their journey home. The dragon and cat watched her for a few moments longer then set about doing the same. Setting off towards the next town in silence.

* * *

><p>When they reached the next town an hour or so later they quickly found somewhere to eat as all three of them had gone nearly 24 hours without a meal. After their growling stomachs were quieted they set off for the train station as to arrive in Magnolia by that afternoon.<p>

Stepping off the platform several hours later, Levy took in a deep breath, throwing her arms out to the side and letting her head fall back as she inhaled the Magnolia air.

"Ahhh…. It feels so good to be back home!" she sighed then giggled at the looks Gajeel and Lilly were giving her. "What?" she smiled playfully.

The tension and awkwardness had faded rather quickly once their stomachs had been filled, and now no one was the wiser. Gajeel smirked and ruffled her hair in response. Letting out his signature laugh when she puffed up her cheeks and pouted at him.

Throwing a toothy grin at her over his shoulder as he started off towards the guild hall he called too her, "Well come on then Shorty, I'm sure yer puppies will be overjoyed ta' see ya' again. They might even piss themselves Gihihihi."

"Gajeel!" she shouted at him as he hurried to keep up.

When they returned to the guild, it appeared as though Gajeel had been correct in his teasing. Jet and Droy jumped to their feet when they entered the hall together, and raced to Levy's side calling out her name as they did so. What Gajeel had not been expecting was how angry Jet and Droy seemed to be. The next thing he knew, Jet's foot had connected with the side of his face and he was being thrown backwards. In the same instance, Droy scooped up Levy in his arms and jumped away from the scene.

"Levy! Are you ok?"

"Levy! What did he do to you?"

"Where did he take you Levy?"

"Are you hurt? What did he do?"

"Don't worry Lev! We'll keep you safe from him! That bastard won't be able to hurt you again!"

"Yeah Levy! Just tell us what he did and we'll make him pay!"

The two members of ShadowGear bombarded the shocked female with questions as she sat dumbfounded in Droy's arms. Behind them a few paces Gajeel was sitting in the dirt, rubbing the mark on his cheek where Jet had kicked him. He watched the two boys with burning eyes. The dragon in his chest was writhing and screaming at him to tear them limb from limb for their actions. He could feel a snarl rising in his throat.

Oh so they thought he was the bad guy still huh? They wanted another round with the dragon slayer huh? Gajeel could feel his anger rising as he started to pick himself up from the ground. Oh he'd show them. He show them good. Last time he let them have at him without trying to stop them, he know what they were capable of and he knew he wouldn't feel most of it.

But they had no Idea what can of whoop-ass they had just opened.

* * *

><p>ahh yes. ugh.. now i have to do homework. why did my professors choose this week to dump the shit on us?! whyyyyy... Ahhh well can't be helped. anyway, as I said efore I don't guarantee anything about updating next Friday. we'll see... until then my friends!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontations

Well I think I got my mojo back! flew through this chapie pretty good, and it aint too bad. The story is taking a different twist to it than I had originally wanted and I'm not sure if i like it or not. I think it might have something to do with the fact that I haven't written any fluff in here all that much, kinda, at all... IM HAVING A FLUFFY WITHDRAWAL! ARIES!

Here is chapie #7 Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chap 7: Confrontations<p>

Levy sat at Gajeel's usually occupied table in the back of the guild hall. The sun had set hours ago, most of the members had gone home long ago and only she, Mira and a nearly passed out Cana were left. Even the master had retired to his room. She sighed for the 100h time that night and strummed her fingers on the open book that sat forgotten on the table. She glanced at the guild hall doors for the 1000th time that night with anxious eyes.

_Where is he!? He couldn't have gone home, he went into the guild hall… unless he climbed out a window or something. But why would he do that? Why would he do any of __**that**__… I don't get it, what's his reasoning's? I would ask him If. He. Were. HERE! Ugh Gajeeeeell where are you?_

Another sigh slipped by her lips and she slumped onto the table top with a groan. Her chin rested on her folded arms as she let her red rimmed eyes slide closed. All she wanted was to go home and take a nice hot bath and then sleep for a very long while. The events of that day were too taxing. She forced her eyes open and rubbed her tear stained cheek, then settled down on the table. What was more important, was that she had to talk to Gajeel. He had to leave the Guild hall at some time.

* * *

><p><em>(Earlier)<em>

Levy gaped at Droy, then Jet, then back at Droy "Wh-what are you two talking about?" Levy was finally able to form words as she struggled to free herself from Droy's arms. "Gajeel didn't do anything to me! What's gotten into you two? And put me down!"

Droy set her down carefully, the dragon in Gajeel's chest snorted his approval at the action growling that they should keep their hands off of her, "You just disappeared! We didn't know what happened to you!"

"We were soooooooooo worried about you Levy!" Jet interjected, whining. "When we saw you just now, coming in with…with," the boys shot Gajeel dirty looks, the dragon glared back at them from the ground, "HIM… we thought he must have kidnaped and done something to you! Are you sure that you're ok?! He didn't hurt you did he?"

Levy stared at her teammates, frustration slowly rising in her chest. Weren't they over this already? It had been what… nearly nine months since they had gotten even with the iron dragon slayer, and when Laxus had attacked? Were they really still holding on to their feelings? Then did these past few months of peace between the iron dragon and the boys of ShadowGear mean nothing? Were they lying to her all this time? Jet and Droy? Her best friends!?

"Jet! Droy! What's gotten into you? I told you that I was taking a mission and that I was leaving! You knew about this." Levy was starting to get upset now, "Besides, you two were out of commission and I needed to be able to pay rent this month, I didn't have a choice but to take a job!"

"Well fine, but why did HE have to go with you?" Droy pointed an accusing finger at the place Gajeel had just vacated. "Huh, where'd he-"

"I went with her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. At least I know how to keep her safe without getting my ass kicked and having her drag my worthless corps back." Gajeel was standing behind Levy now, she could feel the tickle of his shirt on her bare shoulder blades as he growled at the two boys, his arms crossed sending them a glare and a light breeze to ruffle Levy's hair.

Jet looked as though he was about to retort back but Levy cut him off.

"Anyway!" Levy ignored the growling dragon at her back, "I thought you were finally getting over what happened? It was a long time ago and the past is past. You two seemed like you were letting go! Were you just lying-"

"Levy! We would never lie to you!" Jet protested.

"Then why-"

"We had no idea where you went!" Droy assisted in the change of subject.

"I told y-"

"Well we don't remember that so it doesn't matter! What happened to YOU Levy!?"

"Doesn't matter!?-"

"Yeah what did the brute do!?"

"Jet! I told you-"

"Oi! Watch yer' mouth whelp!" The dragon leaned over the short woman in front of him, snarling at the two boys. Levy quickly turned to the side and put a hand on his chest, Jet took a step closer to the pair.

"Gajeel! Not you too-!"

"Is that a threat!?"

"Jet! Droy plea-"

"And what if it is? What're you gonna' do about it?"

"Stop it! Gajeel-"

"You dogs can't even manage to protect yer'selves on missions, what in hells name makes ya think ya can protect Levy? I'm tired of watching her drag yer' sorry butts back to the guild all the time! It's about time someone who was capable to protect her go with her on a mission!"

"Gajeel! Sto-!"

"Watch what you're saying you stupid dragon! We're more than capable of protecting Levy! Why do you think we're always busted up?"

"Ya' can't protect yer own asses you mean?"

"Guys stop it!"

"Oh and you can!? You? You Hypocrite! Protect her!? You're the one that destroyed her in the first place!"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!"

The three males were pushed apart by Levy, one little hand on Gajeels chest, the other grabbing the shirts of Droy and Jet. Forcing herself between the opposing sides Levy stood panting. The boys glared at each other, but allowed her to separate them, snarling. There was a pause in which all parties caught their breath. Levy slowly lowered her hands, letting them fall limp at her sides. She gathered her breath.

"Look, Jet, Droy, I did tell you that I was going on a mission. You two were still recovering and needed the rest, and I needed to pay rent since we couldn't complete the last few jobs we went on, so I was looking at some that I could do myself. Gajeel offered to help me out and I knew I could take on a higher paying job with him since I'm weak and lack fighting ability."

Her teammates started to protest at her self-criticism, but she barreled on.

"I needed to pay rent guys! So I went with Gajeel. No big deal! The job was easy and the customers paid us extra because they appreciated us so much. Gajeel didn't do ANYTHING to me! I wasn't kidnaped, I'm not hurt and I'm just fine! Well I was before you two jumped to conclusions. Which brings me to my point!"

Levy turned to face her teammates, pointing a finger at the now very humble looking boys. To any passerby, the scene might seem comical – a short brisling, mother like woman lecturing her two very tall boys who were hanging their heads and scuffing their toes in the dirt, while a very smug boy stood behind the woman sniggering into his hand at is companions who were being lectured. The scene was anything but comical however.

"Jet. Droy. This 'Gajeel is the bad guy' baloney needs to stop! I have forgiven Gajeel for what happened and moved on. No one can hate someone forever! And he's proved himself on several occasions! You two are acting like children and it's really annoying. Gajeel is our nakama and nakama do not fight or hurt each other."

She spun on her heal facing the snickering dragon.

"And YOU!" Gajeel choked on his laughter.

"You need to stop antagonizing them! You're not making anything better, in fact you're making things worse! Don't you want everyone to like and accept you? Going around picking fights with people who look at you funny is stupid! You are a good person Gajeel, You are better than that, I know you are! I know you're not what everyone says about you, I know it! I know it!"

The dragon stared at the little mage before him, stunned. What had she just said? He was a what?

There was a drawn out silence. Then a snort from Gajeel broke it.

"Oh whatever shrimp! I could care less what people think about me! You were the one that needed help and I was just being nice ta ya'. If ya can't appreciate that then whatever, I guess. Looks like your dogs are done licking their wounds so ya' won't be needing me no more."

Gajeel tucked his hands behind his head as he spoke, turning up his nose and closing his eyes. With his final statement he turned and strode past the mass of people who had gathered in the entrance of the guild to see what all the noise was about, disappearing off to somewhere inside.

PantherLilly, who had wisely been staying out of the scuffle flew over the heads of the Fairy Tail guild after his dragon slayer.

Levy stood rooted to the spot.

What had just happened? One moment the dragon had been defending her, and she had preceded to be complementing him, then he was throwing it back in her face and criticizing her in the same sentence. What was going on!?

"Pfft what an ass" Jet mumbled then spat on the ground.

"Yeah, Jerkoff." Droy agreed then turned to Levy, "Lev? Don't listen to him ok?"

"Ok ok everyone! That's enough, go back to your business." Erza's voice rung out crisply from the crowd of people in the guild's doorway.

Levy flinched and glanced over her shoulder. She hadn't realized that practically the _whole guild_ had come out to watch the little performance. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and frustration. Before anyone could stop her, she ran into the guild, shoving past people, ignoring the shouts from Jet and Droy, and raced to the guild Library. As she ran angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

The doors of the dark library burst open with the script mage flying through them, then to the back corner behind the tallest and thickest and more populated shelves were. There she threw herself on the enormous over stuffed fluffy pillow that master had let her bring into the library for reading on, gasping for breath finally and sobbing into the light blue fuzz. She hadn't bothered with the lights, and the soft creek of the doors closing was almost drowned out by her raspy sobs.

* * *

><p>(<em>A little after the events outside the guild)<em>

Gajeel sat on the slanted shingles of the Guild hall roof, one leg stretched out the other pulled up to his chest. One arm rested on his knee, his chin on his arm, the other folded in his lap. He stared blankly at the setting sun over the ocean front the guild faced. On a pillar a few feet away, sat Lilly, who also was watching the beautiful sunset. The two sat in silence, as they had been for some time now. The dragon's mind was blank. The occasional though dragging across his brain.

"_You're a good person"_

…

"_You're better than that"_

…

"_You're not like what everyone says about you."_

…

_What does she see in me?_

…

_Why does she care?_

…

_Why do I care so much about her?_

…

_Do I really care about her?_

…

_I feel like… like I have to protect her. I have to keep her safe. I have to make sure that she's ok. I have to know that she's ok. I have to see her happy. I WANT to…_

_I want to keep her safe. I want to protect her. I want to know that she's ok. I want to make her happy. I want to protect that smile forever…_

…

"_Protect her!? You're the one that destroyed her in the first place!"_

…

_I don't have any right to do this. I shouldn't do this. I can't do this. _

His mind wandered to the little adventure they had just completed. The way she had been so determined and flustered in the beginning. The look on her face when she saw the children of that stuck-up rich family. The way she played with and looked after the children, and the way they clung to her with big, aw-filled eyes adoring her with every fiber of their being.

Like him.

He loved to watch the blue haired mage. She was so gentle and kind. She could see the good in everything. He loved her laugh. The way it fell so freely from her lips. The way it always seemed to lighten his mood. He loved her smile _that_ smile. The smile she seemed to hold for him only. The smile that melted his iron heart. He loved everything about the script mage. Her silky hair and her amber eyes, the softness of her skin, the forgiveness she held for him.

Even though he didn't think he deserved it, not with what he had done, and though he would never admit it, he wished so hard that she would love him the way he loved the little things she did. The way he loved her. That he loved her.

He loved…_her…_

"_You're a good person"… "You're better than that"… "You're not like what everyone says about you."_

She believed in him, he had seen so. She trusted him, she had said so. She cared for him, she had shown him so.

She was attracted to him? Hadn't she proved that?

Absently, his fingers traced the spot Levy had kissed that night he walked her home after the feast Mira had prepared. A smile tugged at his mouth remembering how damn a_dorable_ she seemed just before she plucked up the courage to kiss him. The courage to try to hold his hand as they walked. The courage to protest when dumb-ass #1 and dumb-ass #2 had taken their revenge on him and then to yell at that prick Laxus. Then to come and make sure that he was ok. That had truly surprised him, when she had shown up at his door and offered to heal him, as a thank you for taking Laxus's attack. He remembered how gentle and warm her hands had been on his battered and bruised body, the warmth and weight of her head as she slept on his thigh on this last encounter.

He couldn't prevent the smirk for stretching his face, or the soft "Gihihi" from slipping out.

"Oh-ho? Something amusing my boy?"

Gajeel jumped so violently he nearly fell of the roof.

"MASTER! What are ya' doing sneaking up on people like that!?" The dragon roared at the tiny old man that stood on a flat part of one of the castle towers, grinning like a fool and snickering behind his bright white teeth.

"My apologies my boy! I thought that a dragon for sure wouldn't let anything surprise them!"

"Gah… forget it. What'dya want?"

The master sobered. "I have a favor to ask of you Gajeel. It is not something I would ask you if I didn't think you capable. It is not an easy task by far, nor is it the most… noble... I admit. Sometimes, to get what you want you have to play dirty."

"What'r ya' going on about? What kind of favor is this?"

The master gave him a hard look.

"I want you to spy on my son. To act as a double agent between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail."

"A double agent?" Lilly settled on Gajeel's head, giving the master a hard look. "For your son?"

"Yes. I am aware that Ivan has been trying to contact you on several occasions. I want you to respond in secrete to him. Make it look like you don't want to but want him off your back, you know I'm sure."

"hnn."

"And I also know that you may be wanting to get away from the Guild for a little while, with recent events being as they are…" the master offered him a smile and a raised eyebrow.

The dragon flushed and muttered nasty things under his breath, folding his arms over his chest and glowering at the corner of the roof.

"So… what do you say my boy?"

"Oh alright. Now what da ya' want to know exactly?"

* * *

><p>"Leevvvyyy… Levy! Wake up, Leevvyy!" Mira continued to shake the little mage a little as she tried to wake her. "Come on Levy dear, it's time to go home."<p>

A groan was her only reply. Mira straightened and sighed. She had spent several minutes trying to wake the girl, but had accomplished nothing.

"Something the matter Mira?"

"Oh, Master. No nothing much, it's just that Levy has fallen asleep and I can't wake her."

"Hmm. Poor thing must be exhausted. Why she is still here is a wonder though."

"The Shrimp's still here?"

"Oh Gajeel, you're here too?"

The dragon didn't answer her, he was to intent on watching the shoulders of the woman rise and fall as she lay slept with her head on her arms on the table top. His eyes glittered with something dark. He moved. Easily, he scooped the sleeping woman into his arms bridal-style. Holding her with one hand he skillfully tossed the open book into Levy's bag and picked that up as well, his hand returning to support the woman's legs.

"Gajeel?"

He turned away from the white haired woman, "I'll take her home." And with that he crossed the hall to the guild doors and out into the night.

Mira turned to the master with a perplexed look. "Master? Care to explain?"

"No, not really my dear. Just let the man be. He has a lot on his mind, and shoulders as it were."

"Ok then! Goodnight Master!"

"Good Night My dear!"

* * *

><p>The temperature outside had dropped significantly since that afternoon when the trio had returned to Magnolia. When the cool night air hit Levy's exposed skin, she immediately snuggled closer to the source of warmth that was on one side of her. <em>Someone must have opened the door… Gajeel…mmhhmm…damn… so sleepy… <em>her mind mused through her sleeping state. Surrendering to sleep fully Levy sighed softly.

Gajeel looked down at the mage in his arms. He had tensed when she had stirred, but she only let out a soft mummer as she snuggled into his chest just under his collar bone. He relaxed when she let out a contented sigh, a small smile on her lips. The ghost of a smile flitted across his mouth as well. He was having a very hard time convincing himself, and the dragon inside, that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. The dragon in his chest "gihi'd" his approval resting his head on long paws'.

Gajeel tightened his grip on the little mage pulling her up closer to his chin. He dipped his head and closed his eyes, trusting his feet and dragon senses enough as to stay on track (literally), inhaling her scent deeply. The smell of old leather bound books, fresh ink, lavender and that one smell that he couldn't name that she always smelled like. His brain went a little fuzzy at the edges as the sweet aroma filled his body, warmth fallowing behind it. He turned his head closer to hers. His nose brushed the bridge of hers and he opened his eyes lazily, his forward motion coming to a stop.

He gazed at the hazy image of Levy's face directly in front of his eyes. He eyes burned, not with a fire, but with that of molten rock, bright and glowing, intense and powerful, honest and true. He blinked slowly. He didn't know if it was the scent of her, the feel of her tiny body in his arms, the aftershock of his emotional revelation, or the fact that he just didn't want to be a lonely soul anymore. Whatever it was, he was happy. This felt to right to be wrong. The dragon purred. Gajeel closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, face contorting with emotion that he hadn't let himself feel in far too long.

Overhead, Lilly watched. He had been hovering just off the dragons left shoulder, glancing down at him every now and then, just to make sure everything was ok still. Watching as Gajeel stopped walking and cuddled the little female in his arms. Lilly had come to know Gajeel well enough that usually he just needed to be there with the dragon, no words, no comfort, no nothing, his presence was enough. But when things turned to Levy, it was as if Gajeel had a physical need to be near the script mage. Lilly was unsure of what to do in this case, he could see that Gajeel was struggling, but he didn't know what to do to help his friend. So, he did the only thing he knew worked, he simply stayed by the dragons side, a silent shadow, always watching.

Gajeel pulled away from Levy and continued his trek to Fairy Hills Dorm. They weren't far now, he could see the building just on that hill over there.

Reluctantly, the dragon stopped at the mane door to the building. As he gazed upon the stone, a sudden thought hit him.

"Tch…. How am I supposed to get inside?" Gajeel glared at the building as if it should have provided an easy answer a long time ago. Then he remembered. Top floor, the third, the second window to the left of the mane door, the corner unit? _Damn… this one's closed._ He turned and walked around the side of the building. He smirked. The window around the corner facing the woods was open a small amount, enough that he could get up there and open it more. The dragon looked around.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm"

"Can you fly me up to that window?"

"I can try, I may have to transform to do so… you're not exactly light, plus you've got her."

"Awe c'on, she doesn't weigh as much as you do! Just get me up there huh?"

"So impatient, and so rude." Lilly shook his head before swooping down and grabbing the dragon by the back of his shirt. He wouldn't have told Gajeel, but the dragon had been correct in saying that Levy was quite light, but the exceed was sure he was lighter. Lilly easily lifted the dragon and his armful of Levy to the window, hovering as Gajeel used a foot to open the window farther.

Gajeel lightly landed on the carpeted room. Yup. This was Levy's place alright. There were books everywhere. Stacks towering to the ceiling, against every wall, on every solid surface, on the floor, everywhere. The dragon chuckled, he knew she was a bookworm, but damn! The Shrimp could get lost in this maze of pages and no one would be the wiser.

He carefully began to pic his way through the mess to what he figured would be the bedroom in the apartment, his dragon-ness allowing him to see in the dark rather well. He nudged the door open he thought would be the bedroom and entered. He was correct. The room wasn't too large nor too small, it was just, Levy-sized. Against the opposite wall was her queen size bed, which was, of course, made. Gajeel noted the lack of mess, at least compared to outside the bedroom. He dropped Levy's bag on a chair, and jerked back the covers, laying her down softly and pulling the blankets up to her nose.

Levy made a noise of complaint as his body heat disappeared and was replaced by the cold blankets. She shifted around until she was comfortable. Gajeel sat on the bed by her side, watching her sleep on. A hand brushed a few locks of blue hair out of the sleeping girls face, his fingers resting a moment on her cheek then tracing down her chin. He sat and watched for a few moments longer then stood and made to leave. HE stopped with his hand on the door, peeking in on her one last time.

"See ya' 'round, Levy."

Climbing out of the window, the dragon balanced himself on the sill and closed the window firmly – but softly – then back-flipped off the window landing noiselessly on the ground three stories below. Without a backwards glance, he and Lilly made for the dragon slayers layer.

* * *

><p>yeah so idk how i feel about the newish angle? ya feeling it or nah? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! :P Reviews? until next week!<p>

OH YEAH! IF I CAN GET TO 75+ FAVORITES AND 45 COMMENTS FOR THIS STORY I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS NEXT WEEK, MAYBE EVEN 3! think of it as a Black Friday Special hahah... but really i'm serious, its gonna get reallllllylyyy good in the next update, like i think all my fluff needs will be met, and the one after - the sexual stuff starts... ok bed now _


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt

Ok ok soooooo I can explain... ummm... it was Thanksgiving... I worked on thanksgiving, AND Black Friday... and then again today... and the begaining of the week held an emergency that required me to completely up and move dorms...I haven't honestly slept for more than 2-3 hours since last week S_unday..._ and I may or may not have had a mental/nervous breakdown? soo umm yeah. SORRY THIS IS LATE!

Anyway Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chap 8: Guilt<p>

Levy was livid. Not mad, not upset, not angry, but livid.

_How could he!? How could he say those things, carry my sorry ass back to my dorm after I've fallen asleep WAITING FOR HIM, then just up and disappear!?_

It had been nearly two months since Gajeel had left for a mission that no one knew anything about. Apparently it was something special for the master and he would be gone a while. But two months? What kind of mission would take such a ridiculous amount of time?

Things around the guild had been a little awkward for a while, with Levy not talking to Jet or Droy, who were trying even harder to get her attention, and with Gajeel's sudden disappearance with no knowledge of when or if he would return. Levy seemed to be in a bad mood all the time. She didn't take jobs, she didn't skip into the guild hall every morning, bringing a brilliant ray of sunshine with her, she just sat around the guild hall, shooting nasty looks at the table once claimed by an iron dragon slayer, and locked herself in the library for hours, or sometimes days, at a time.

Things had gotten a little better after the first month and most of Levy's uncharacteristic anger had faded, at least outwardly. However, she had become somewhat depressed by the 7th week of the dragon's abrupt departure. Now she dragged into the guild hall and shuffled to her table where Jet and Droy would great her over-cheerily. She would either mope around the guild, or lock herself back up in the library. Although no one in the guild liked to see Levy so distraught, they much preferred a mopey Levy to an angry one.

This day was a particularly nice day for the middle of autumn, there was a little breeze – enough to blow the various colored leaves around in the streets – the sun shone brightly down on the town, and the crisp smell of fall filled everyone's noses.

Deciding that some fresh air would do her some good, Levy slipped out of the guild unnoticed, and sprinted away from the place, suddenly wanting to put as much distance between the hall and herself. She ran, not knowing where too or why, but she ran. When she stopped, she was on the other side of Magnolia, the train station a few hundred feet before her. People bustled around the station, coming and going, talking, yelling, shouting, laughing, sprinting like she had, or not moving at all – as she was now. Trying to catch her breath she looked around, for something… she didn't know what. Or why.

Emotions rose in her chest, and she felt angry tears prick her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as she furiously rubbed her eyes free of any tears, taking a few gasping and shuddering breaths to calm herself. Removing her fists from her eyes, she looked up.

All the breath from her lungs escaped.

There standing on the other side of the station courtyard stood a familiar dragon slayer, a faithful PantherLilly at his side. The two mages locked gazes, both surprised to see the other. All emotion drained from Levy's body, as did all the blood from the dragon's face. Nothing happened for a long few moments, the world seemed to have slowed down, even stopped.

Levy's legs moved without her telling them to, she just moved – slowly – but forward towards the dragon who stood ridged. Her steps became more purposeful and easier the closer she got. Gajeel jerked suddenly, as if pushed, and closed the gap between them with three large steps. Without thinking Levy jumped and wrapped her arms around the dragon's thick neck. Gajeel responded instantly by closing his arms around her body and crushing her against him, his nose diving into her hair and inhaling that scent he loved so much. That he had missed so much.

An old, familiar feeling rose in Gajeels' chest. The long-lay dormant dragon in his heart opened his eyes and lifted his head. Inhaling the script mages' sent he rose and shook the dust from his body and gave a roar sounding that he was awake again. They embraced each other for a moment longer, both reveling in the others presence. Slowly the emotion Levy had been feeling, and hiding, for the past two months returned to her.

"Gajeel..." Levy's voice was soft, and broke on the second syllable of his name. He smirked.

"Hi'ya Shrimp"

"Gajeel." Her tone changed and his smirk slipped.

"Stupid, stupid Gajeel!" She pulled herself away from him and held onto him at arms-length. The person in question gaped at the look that was being shot in his face.

"You stupid, stupid Gajeel! What in Mavis' name were you thinking you big oaf!? Where in Fiore have you been!? And what do you think you're doing making a scene like that, saying those things, then just taking off to Mavis knows where for two bloody months, and THEN-" she took a breath, Gajeel closed his mouth and swallowed, then gapped at the woman in his arms, "- have the NERVE to return without so much as a note or warning or NOTHING! And what do you expect? Huh? That I would just come running into your arms and pretend like everything is ok, that I'm not mad at you, that I might have forgotten what you did!? Huh!? SAY SOMETHING! STUPID GAJEEL!" She beat her little fists against his chest a few times for emphasis, the only thing holding her off the ground being the stunned dragon's arms – one around her middle, the other under her backside.

Levy glared at Gajeel, as her shoulders heaved in her need for breath. Somewhere off to the side there was the muffled sounds of Lilly's laughter, as he stuffed a paw in his mouth to keep from bursting out loud and ruining the "moment."

Around them, travelers stared at the commotion, waiting for the man to respond.

Gajeel opened and closed his mouth several times, mimicking a fish out of water, the dragon inside offering no assistance as he had retreated to the back of his den pretending that he had in fact not woken up. Finally he closed his mouth after taking a deep breath, and slowly let her down. Levy stood before the large man, her little arms folded, glaring at him. Gajeel took one hand from her side and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, a slight flush of frustration tinting his cheeks as he struggled to talk. Inside, the dragon lifted it's head and looked outside the den entrance.

He floundered for sever seconds before deflating some and, with a growl of annoyance grabbed her by the waist and threw her over the shoulder that wasn't packing his bag, and stalked off with her squealing protests and "Stupid Gajeel!" as loudly as she possibly could. He could feel Lilly's eyes on him as he stalked off with the protesting mage, he tossed a glance at his cat, who in turn nodded and picked up the dragon's bag and set off to their shared apartment. This was something for Gajeel and Levy to figure out. Lilly would find out what happened later, and he would e sure to inform MiraJane after that.

Gajeel grunted, knowing the cat would want to know everything later, and that he would probably go and gossip with that Devil Mira. _That cat can be such a woman sometimes…_ The dragon shook his head, focusing on the task at hand, well in hand rather. He knew he was going to have to talk to Levy at some point, but he hadn't expected her to show up at the train station like that. He hadn't the time to prepare himself, and her onslaught didn't help any.

He took his complaining and yelling companion somewhere without other people around, just in case. The dragon inside slinking out of the safety of the den and starting to raise is voice again. He brought her to a quiet spot in the train stations not far from the station platform, but out of hearing distance from any passers-by. He proceeded to dump his bundle of Levy on a grassy patch, and folding his arms reached up to his full height, which was saying something, and glaring darkly down at her. She matched his glare, cheeks puffed up and hands clenched into fists in her lap. They didn't speak for a few moments, just glared each other down,

"… Now, listen here Squirt, what I do in my time aint non'o yer' business. I don' answer to you an' I don't gotta' tell ya' where I'm going, or where I've been, Understand?" he raised a studded brow for emphasis.

"Stupid Gajeel, yes you do! Where did you go!? And what the _Hell_ were you talking about me not appreciating you? That's not true! You know that! Now you tell me you stupid dragon, where in Mavis' name have you been!?"

"NO, I don't gotta tell you anything! Besides even if I could I wouldn't! Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I do appreciate what you do!" she was screaming now.

"Huh, you got a funny way'o showing it shorty…" a growl.

"Well if you would have stuck around and talked to me-"

"'an why would I have done that, shrimp? So ya' could yell at me some more!?" he was yelling back.

"Stop with the short names!"

"HA! Why? They fit ya' so well, _Shorty!_" Snarl.

"Gajeel stop it! I can't believe you! I was sticking my neck out for you, in front of the entire guild, and you just turned on me and then disappeared for two whole months! Two months!" her voice was filled with some emotion that Gajeel couldn't place.

"Aw what's it to ya' anyway?"

She stopped, her face flushing and looked away. _Now what Levy? Why do you care so much? Why can't you just tell him that you do care? Just spit it out! But what if he doesn't care about you? What if it makes him madder, then what? You don't want to lose him… but you're afraid to pull him closer… what to do, what to do…_

Tears stung her eyes, and she couldn't help them falling down her cheeks. She scrunched up her face, trying to make the water works stop, but the flood gates had been opened. His words, her insecurities, the over whelming situation of it all, she couldn't take it. She barred her face in her hands sobbing.

The dragon took a step away, looking anywhere but at her. _Tch. Now look what you've done… ya' damn idiot. She's just worried about' ya…_

His anger was fading with each of her sobs, that old and unwelcome feeling of guilt filling the holes. He squirmed.

"…would ya' cut that out Shrimp. Ya' got nothing to cry about, it aint gonna make things better." His voice was a little gruffer than he wanted.

She gulped and slowly pulled her hands from her eyes. If it had been anyone else she was aiming her glare at, they would have shriveled up and died. Gajeel flinched visibly, he had no idea that her face could contort like that, it was… frightening…

She sniffled. "I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway. You don't care about anyone but yourself! You don't care about me at all do you!? Well fine, I hate you Gajeel! Why don't you just get back on that train and go back to where ever you were and stay there!?" Her voice rose from a mutter to a scream. Gajeel took a step back at her words, shocked. "I don't want you here anyway! Stupid Dragon!"

And she was on her feet, fresh tears streaming down her face as she brushed past him, springing as fast as she could. He reached out to grab her but she darted away and then was gone. He stared for a moment.

"Levy… Levy?... LEVY! Come back here! HEY! LEVY."

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! You MORORN! What the Hell were you thinking!?_

His internal dragon smacked the ground with his tail irritably. Gajeel grit his teeth and growled, bursting out of the garden and scaring the people who were walking nearby. He didn't care, _Levy, _that's what mattered. He looked around furiously, but she was out of sight. Snarling he launched himself into the throng of people. Putting his nose to work he looked for her distinctive scent, unconsciously recognizing that this was the second time that she had disappeared at an astonishing pace.

_Dammit! There's too many fucking people, I can't find her! _

He bowled his way through the people and headed off towards Central Gate Park, she just might have run there. After he was a ways away from the many smells of the train station, she came to him from an alley. He had walked right pasted the alley when he caught a whiff of her. He skidded to a stop and backed up inhaling deeply. Ruby eyes glared down the dark alley. _What in Fiore's name is she doing…_ he turned like a machine and stalked off down the alley, following his nose. He tracked her through the back sides of Magnolia, until he popped out on a familiar street. This was Lucy's street.

_Damn, if she's gone to Salamanders' bitch, then I've got a problem…_ he looked left down the street and sniffed. _Oh good._ Then turned right away from Lucy's house and up the road a little ways following the channel. Up around the corner the water split, the left fork heading out to the sea, the right narrowed and fell down a cascade of stares then continued in a smaller channel. He followed his nose still, past the falls and a little farther down, seemingly back the way he had come.

There.

There she was. Sitting on a small cement overpass a few feet above the water, her back to him. Her head was hung and he could see her dipping her feet in the cold water. In his mind he growled something about the wrong kind of weather for that, and proceeded to stalk up to her. A few yards away he halted, all desire to grab her and explain to her vanishing in thin air. He could hear her sniffles still. He couldn't come at this the way he had before, that had obviously not worked at all. He sighed and scratched the back of his head vigorously in frustration.

Slowly he made his way up to her. The light and wind were in his favor, she had no idea he was standing feet from her. He looked her over, remorse and guild fluttering in his chest. She looked a mess, and it was his fault. He moved behind her and sat at her back. She jumped and let out a small gasp when his legs slid on either side of her small frame and his hands around her waist. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, folding his legs to provide a more comfortable seat for her than the cold hard concrete. His arms enveloped her in his warmth and he barred his face into her hair. The dragon inside purred contented at finally having caught its pray.

Levy didn't move. She stared straight ahead, not breathing. She was surprised that he had found her so fast – she knew he would have eventually – but not this fast, and to be pulled in the dragon's lap was unexpected. After a moment she began to relax into his hold, sinking to the warmth of him at her back, enjoying the embrace that seemed to block out all negativity and anger and hurt she had been feeling. She was still angry and upset with him, but right now she couldn't be, not with this warmth at her back. He was so warm, and held her so softly, like she was made of glass. She let her head lean back against his chin and closed her eyes. Maybe she could be mad at him when he wasn't being so uncharacteristically cuddly. She made a mental not that she liked this side of him.

Gajeel held her closer when she relaxed and leaned into his embrace, he lifted is chin so she could lean against his chest, then placed his chin on her crown, closing his eyes and inhaling all that was Levy. They stayed silent for a long while. Her hands eventually reaching up and grabbing onto his forearms around her shoulders. She felt him sigh, his chest expanding and falling with the breath.

"Levy." His voice was deep and husky, soft and almost tentative, a purr in his throat against her head. Shivers ran up and down her spine.

"Hmmm."

"Levy… I-I…I don't know what to say… I'm not good with these kinds of things… with talking. Especially… about what I feel."

She glanced up at the man for a moment, almost not believing what she was hearing. _What you… feel? Does that mean!?_ The dragon continued after a moment of gathering his thoughts and clearing his throat.

"I'm… sorry. Levy, for what I said. Today. And that other time." He was speaking slowly and hesitantly, not wanting to trip over his words or mess this up. He was _trying_ so hard. She felt tears rise to her eyes again, but bit her lip to keep them at bay.

"I'm sorry for making you worry about me. For leaving and not telling you. For leaving you."

He sighed. She held her breath.

"I don't know what to do with you, ya' know? I can't seem to keep you out of my business, and I don't want too, but I don't like it. I don't want you angry or upset at me, I hate the fact that I'm the reason for your tears, for your pain… again and again." A growl rose in his chest, the reverberations through her body sent new shivers down her spine. He recollected himself after a brief pause. "I don't know what I want anymore, I though I did. Then you came along and fucked my world up. In a good way… I think. I don't know. I don't know what way is up or down if you're not tellin' me. I think I would forget to breathe if you didn't remind me to. I don't know what you do to me Levy, but I don't want you to stop. "

He looked away from her and closed his eyes, his arms unconsciously tightening around her once more, her fingers gripped him in response, almost as encouragement to go on. He did. "I don't know what I would do without you Levy… I'm sorry for everything, everything I've done, every worry or concern you had for me, anytime I've yelled at you or been to harsh, every time I've hurt you… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He reburied his face into her hair, still muttering those two words.

She sat in his lap for a moment, then reached up and fisted her hands into his long raven locks. After a little while she pulled gently and he lifted his head in response. She tilted her head back and pulled his face down to hers, their lips meeting upside down in the middle. Both mages closed their eyes, each mouth moving in time with the other, in a soft, loving, powerful kiss.

* * *

><p>Gajeel's brain went numb the moment her lips met his. He didn't know how to respond, he just did. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He only regained normal brain activity when she pulled away and broke their contact. Her lips had been so soft and warm against his, the sudden rush of cold fall air against them made him long for another kiss. So he did, reaching down and placing one on her nose. She smiled up at him and her hands moved to his face.<p>

Twisting, she squirmed around so that she was facing him in his lap, her hands still holding his face, his arms now around her waist, and her legs on either side of his muscled body. She looked him in the eye for a long moment, then lifted her chin a little and kissed him again. Gajeel responded immediately, pulling her body closer to his so that she was pressed firmly against his chest, effectively deepening the kiss.

Suddenly the world around them didn't matter anymore. The argument earlier didn't matter anymore. His confessions moments ago didn't matter. Everything that had been said between the two mages evaporated into thin air, all the negative emotions and hurtful words and actions were gone, nothing mattered anymore but that they were together, that they understood the other without words having to be said and ruining the moment. They were content to sit there, embraced in the others' arms, until the world fell apart.

Unfortunately, the need for air broke them apart, both gasping. As he gazed at her, her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She forgave him, in that big heart of hers she forgave him for everything. She understood what he meant, what he said, what he felt, and she felt the same. Both had been too worried they might lose the other to step up and say how they felt. It took him breaking down a wall to allow her to break down hers. With that realization, several more walls crashed around his ears.

He smiled shyly at her as he made several vows in his mind. He never wanted to see her cry again in his lifetime. Anyone that did, was gonna' answer to him. While he lived, he would protect her from any harm, in any form. He would do everything in his power to make sure the smile that she head especially for him, the one she was giving him now, would never fade from her face. He would always give her a reason to smile, no matter what it took.

He threaded his fingers through her hair. Letting the silk-like strands slip over his rough hands. Her hands were still on his cheeks and she beamed at him.

"I promise ya' Shorty, I'm not ever gonna' let you get hurt again, no matter what, you'll be safe with me." His voice was deep and husky, it made her shudder with excitement and comfort. He took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, "I promise ya'" and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

><p>In the last rays of light of the day the two Fairy Tail mages walked slowly to their guild hall. Gajeel told as much as he could about the mission the master had assigned to him. All the while Levy was holding onto his arm as they went, one of her little hands enclosed in his large one. When they reached the guild hall they paused outside the door. Both hesitated, not sure how to proceed. Gajeel looked down at Levy, who was looking at her hands around his arm. Slowly she let go of the dragon and clasped her fingers together behind her back and threw him that big, beautiful, radiant smile of here that she saved just for him. He smirked back at her and took a step to push the doors open.<p>

It was rather quiet in the hall for that time of day, which Levy was secretly thankful for. She didn't really feel like being bombarded with questions right now. Especially since she wasn't sure what the answers might be. She made her way to her new usual hangout, Gajeels' table in the far back corner, watching the dragon being greeted by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana and Mira who were all at the bar. She giggled when Cana gave the iron dragon a hearty slap on the back that nearly toppled the dragon over with the force of it. Placing her head in her palm, she watched the activities.

Cana had been the first to greet Gajeel. As the dragon was sitting down to recover his wind, he half-heartedly raised the glass Mira had just slid to him at Erza in her formal greeting. Draining the tinkered in one gulp, Gajeel preceded to smash it over Natsu's head, since the other dragon had bumped into him in an attempt to get around Erza without disturbing her and her cake. The piece that sent Gajeel and Natsu into a brawl was the fact that Gray was laughing at them and the dragons both wanted to pound on him first. Gray was quick to join in the fight as the dragons went at it.

Levy smiled and laughed. Things seemed… normal again, now that Gajeel was back. Levy was too busy watching the brawl that she didn't notice a particular blond take a seat across form her.

"…Levy"

"Eeep! Oh! Lucy! You scared me. I didn't hear you come over. Haha…" Levy placed a hand on her still racing heart, sighing in attempting to calm it. Lucy gave Levy a wicked smile.

"Sooo I see you found Gajeel and brought him back."

"W-what? Oh yeah, I was on a walk and I just happened to pass by the train station and there he was! Isn't that funny? Hahaha…" _why am I so nervous? It's just Lucy._ The stellar mage's smile got bigger.

"Yeah, funny. I also saw you run past my place a little while ago, and a certain dragon slayer a little after that…. Funny huh?"

Levy paled. _Uh-oh…. Don't tell me… no! not Lu! _

"You know what else I saw?"

Levy just stared wide-eyed, making not a sound. Lucy chuckled darkly. Levy shivered.

"I have to admit, it was getting dark out so I might have been mistaken or something, but I could have sworn that after I saw Gajeel _chasing after _you, I saw the two of you walking past with you glued to his arm and looking all doe-y at him like-

"They're in Loooooooovvveeeeee!" An annoying voice interjected overhead.

_Oooh no no no no no no no no NO! not- _"HAPPY!?" Levy's voice broke into a squeak and she almost toppled out of her chair if she hadn't grabbed onto the table when she did. Her face was as red as Erza's hair and she was shaking a little with nerves.

"Hehehehehe…" Lucy made a poor attempt to hide her evil snickering behind her hand as she leveled a mischievous look at Levy. The latter was looking frantically back and forth from the hovering exceed and the nosey mage before her. _Ohhh nooo… not happy, anyone but happy, Mira even!... well ok maybe not Mira… but anyone else besides Mira and Happy!_

"ha-ha-happy? What are y-you talking a-about.. henhenhen, there is n-nothing like… like – that – between me a-and anyone! Y-You're j-just being s-silly… hehehe.."

Both Lucy and happy were chuckling evilly now, the same look on both their faces.

" um… I don't know what you guys are talking about!... you must be seeing things Lucy, like you said, you could have been- are mistaken! It was just the lighting playing with your mind. You know I read this one book that-"

"Was I mistaken in seeing the two of you _making out_ on the bridge?"

"…ahhhh… ummm… well…nnnnnn, um."

"They're sooooo in lllllooooovvvveeee!"

"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" Levy chucked a chair at the cat, getting him mid giggle and somehow pinning him to the ground with the legs of the chair and knocking him out in the process.

There was silence for a drawn out moment.

Even the brawl had paused – mid punch/kick/attack.

Levy's blush got deeper as she noticed the others looking at her. She briefly met eyes with Gajeel who was mid punching Natsu in the face, then hurriedly squeaked something about something, and raced for the library.

"Huh? I wonder what that was about?" Natsu said as he knocked Gajeels fist away, then preceded to deliver the iron dragon a punch of his own. The brawl started up again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Gajeel opened the door to the guild's library quietly. He had just finished reporting to the master about the information he had gathered and received a new order to set out again as soon as possible. It had been several hours since he and Levy ad returned to the guild, but his nose told him that the script mage was still here.<p>

"Shorty? Oi, where ya' at." His voice split the dark silence in a bit of an eerie way. Suppressing a shudder the dragon waited for a response before using his nose to sniff the girl out.

It wasn't long before he found her in the far back of the library, surrounded by stacks of books and scrolls and pillows. She was sitting on an overly-large beanbag chair that he was sure would accommodate himself quite well, a book in her lap, reading glasses slid down her nose, eyes closed in sleep. Gajeel watched her sleeping for a few moments from the shadows. Both his and the dragon inside's eyes glowing in the dim lihting.

Her spot just so happened to be in a pool of moonlight coming in from the window high above and the extra tall walls. He stood in the darkness, thinking how suiting this was, her in the light and himself in the dark, like always. All he had to do was take a step forward. Just one step and he would be with her in the light, one step, that's all it would take for him to be with his Shrimp, just one step…

Levy stirred in her slumber and slowly opened her eyes. Yawning and stretching her arms above her head she plucked the glasses from her nose with one hand and setting aside her book with another. Blinking, turned her gaze to him. They looked eyes for a long minute before she broke out in _that _smile. Leaning forward and rested her chest on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs, tilting her head cutely so the light shown off her hair like a reflection off water. She said his name in almost a sigh, a breathy whisper that thundered in his mind.

"Gajeel…"

He shuddered visibly and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply he let his breath out slowly through his nose, then took that step forward into the light, opening his eyes in the same step. He closed the distance between them in a few more strides and flopped down net to her on the beanbag.

He cracked her a smirk and ruffled her hair, "Hey Shrimp."

Levy leaned back on the bag next to him, using his bicep as a pillow, her head turned towards him. His fingers twitched, still not used to having her so close and in such an intimate position, and then rested on her arm. He watched the light shimmer in her hair and sparkle in her amber eyes as she looked at him. She was so beautiful in that moment, she took his breath and all conscious though from him in that moment.

Damn he was becoming so freaking soft… all she had to do was look at him and he was pudgy in her hands. How could she do that!? What was it that made him melt so much? Gahh. His dragon shook it head, lips curled back from its knife-like teeth. This was so confusing!

Levy seemed to be reading his mind, for she reached out a hand and ghosted her fingers over his face to rest on his cheek where she held his face and leaned towards him, closing the gap and kissing him sweetly. The moment their lips met, he was melting again, whatever thought he had just disappeared without a trace. He kissed her back with a passion and desire he didn't know he had been holding back. The hand not around her shoulders cupped her cheek lightly, as she was holding his, and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

She released him and gazed at him in something like drowsy surprise. His thumb stroked her cheek as he opened his mouth.

"I hav'ta go away again Shorty. Masters orders. Seems I'm not done yet with what I was tellin' ya' about. I shouldn't be gone as long tho'… I just… wanted you to know… so ya' wouldn't yell at me like last time Gihihi."

Levy giggled along with him kissing his nose cutely. "When do you leave?" her voice was soft and understanding. Damn she was so cute and wonderful.

"After I take ya' back ta' yer place…."

"You can't even stay one night?" She flushed as soon as the words left her mouth. Gajeel quirked an eyebrow, the dragon inside perked up as if ready to strike. "I mean- like in Magnolia. You can't have one night to, um, rest up and regenerate for the trip…!?" He smirked at her attempts to defuse the sudden awkwardness. "Nope, prolly gonna' hav'ta wake Lil as it is."

"hmmm." Was her only response and she snuggled her nose under his cheek and into his neck, her hand moving from his face to the back of his neck, fingers closing around raven locks and stroking them with sluggish movements. The dragon automatically pulled the girl closer to him, rolling on his side to accommodate their changing positions, his arms snaking around her small frame and resting his face in the hair at the top of her head. He let his eyes slide close and he allowed himself to enjoy simply hold her for a few moments longer.

Reluctantly, he pulled way from her warmth, ignoring the protesting dragon in his chest, "Alright shrimp, time ta'-" he stopped. She was asleep once again. With a sigh he untangled himself from her, careful not to wake her. Sitting up he picked her up in his arms and turned to the door, intent on, once again, bringing her to her dorm. He just hoped the window was open again.

* * *

><p>Ahhh so there you have it! one more chapie of fluffiness, then the hardcore stuff begins :3 wahahahahaha! *cough**cough**cough* mm-K well. im off to see if I can sleep FINALLY<p>

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT IN KEEPING THIS GOING! WHHHOOOOO!


	9. Chapter 9: Close To Me

It's finals week guys... don't hate me too hard... I have 5 more test to to in the next two days... I'm outta coffee... I'm sleep deprived as usual... and have been trying to take a few days off for Christmas so I can head back to the cities and see my mother for a while... Life sure is interesting right now!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chap 9: Close Too Me<p>

Gajeel had returned only a few weeks after departing for the second time. He and Lilly padded home before heading to the guild. Which just happened to be much later. The first thing Gajeel had done was strip down and face plant on his bed, asleep before he hit the mattress. Lilly was a little more conservative, but soon followed the dragon, curling up at the head of the bed. The two were out until the next morning, where the first few rays of the dawning sun poked the dragon slayer in the eyes, waking him. With several dark words and a few glares, the dragon rose and shuffled his way into the bathroom to shower.

After he and Lilly were ready, they made way for the guild hall to report to the master. Gajeel had his hands shoved deep into his pockets slouching as he sleepily dragged himself along, Lilly choosing the easy route and riding on his head. The cat suddenly taped the dragon on the head with a paw.

"Gajeel, the guild is that way." He manipulated the dragons head with his paws.

"Huh? Oh, whatever."

"Still tired I see."

"So what if I am eh? Can't a guy catch a break? We had been walkin' for three days straight, no food, no resting, no iron, no nothin'."

"Oh quit your whining you over sized lizard."

"Whadya' call me!?"

"Nothing. But I'm sure if you ask nicely, Levy will make you some iron to eat."

"Oh Shuddup'…"

Gajeel doubted greatly that was all on the cats mind, but he was still weary from their travels and chose not to reply directly, muttering curses under his breath instead. He had just spit his last oath when the guild came into sight just ahead. The dragons' pace picked up subtly as he neared the structure. His keen hearing picked up the sounds of what he assumed was another fight. _Just like Fairy Tail I guess… always looking for a fight. Hn! I wonder what Salamander did this time._ Taking the last step to the doors, he swung them open to the crowd inside.

What greeted him was no brawl however. The entire guild was gathered, the regulars, and some that Gajeel recognized, others he didn't know existed, and suddenly the hall felt very small. A flash of blue and familiar shout caught his attention and he instantly mad his way to the waving Levy, new energy filling him making his strides lengthen, back erect, and chest fill with air – a very different dragon slayer than what shuffled though the doors not a moment before. Lilly just rolled his eyes, if he didn't know better he might say the dragon was… 'In looooovvvveeeee!' as happy would say.

The dragon in question gave a sneer and a growl to the two mutts growling back at him from either side of Levy, who was standing on her seat, hands on a pile of books before her and her face pushed towards Gajeel as he flopped down into the spot opposite her. She beamed that smile at him – it held a little more value, and meaning to him, in it now – and he returned with a grin of his own accompanied by the characteristic "Gihihi."

"Gajeel! You're back! And so soon! How was the mission!?" Ahh, how he sort of kinda' missed that voice. A little bit. Ok fine, he missed it a lot.

"Gihihi Shrimp, ya'know I couldn't tell ya' that even if I want'd too."

Levy puffed up her cheeks at him and closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue at the dragon across from her. A wicked glint flashed in Gajeel's eyes as he leaned forward and hooked a finger under her chin. Her eyes snapped open and a flush filled her puffed cheeks, on either side of her Jet and Droy stiffened, ready to move at any second.

"Ya'know," his voice was deep and quiet, rough like she remembered and just as sexy as she had dreamed, "if ya' keep that up Shorty, I'll bite yer' tongue. Gihi." He flashed her a gleaming grin. Her face flushed a dark red, as she was yanked away from the grinning dragon by both Jet and Droy, who were on their feet now glaring at the man across from them.

"You better keep your fucking hands off her!"

"Or else!"

"Gihihihi – aw calm down I'm just teasing her a little Gihihi!"

He was cut off by the lights in the hall suddenly dimming, and a cheer ripping through the crowd as people suddenly pushed their way to the stage at the far wall where a spotlight was on a microphone.

"Huh? So what's all the noise about anyway?"

"It's time for the S-class trials." Gajeel flinched and looked left where the script mage was smoothing out her skirts as she settled down next to him patting her thigh at the same time, inviting Lilly to slip off the table and settle in her lap. Across from them Jet and Droy were just figuring out that Levy had slipped their grips and was now sitting with the enemy. Both boys' jaws hit the floor as the watched Levy scooch up to the massive dragon slayer, who was looking almost as surprised as they were. However, Gajeel was quick to recover his shock when he glanced at Lilly who was grinning at him from the girls lap.

"H-huh? Whadya mean?"

"Every year, the master selects a few members who show him lots of promise to become great wizards, to compete in a series of events to prove to him that they really are worthy of becoming S-class wizards." Gajeel watched her fingers as she stroked Lilly's head absently scratching him behind the ears, only making the grin on Lilly's face grow. The dragon in Gajeel's chest bared its teeth at the cat, daring him to make a move.

"Huh… Like Titania eh?.." he wasn't really paying attention to anything around him – the two boys who had recovered from their shock now moping on the other side of the table, pitiful mutters and whines could be heard every now and then, the crowds rise in volume as the master stood on the stage taking the mike and holding up a hand which only resulted in the crowd cheering louder – he was solely focused on the cat in Levy's lap.

"Yup!"

He had to drag his eyes, literally, from the black fur ball, and toss a seemingly uninterested glace at the crowd of people now being bellowed at by the master – things like "ungrateful brats that don't have any respect for their enders, and who don't know how to behave accordingly!" – But again he wasn't really paying attention.

_I wonder who he'll pick this time… if Titania is already an S-Class, then who else… Juvia for sure, she's better than half the morons here… then, I guess Gray and Salamander. If Salamander get's picked then I should be too. Gihihi, oh this is going to be fun… Titania, flame-for-brains and ice-ass… this will be a good fight. Gihihihi._

The master was now announcing the names of who would be competing, and Gajeel was suddenly paying very close attention.

_Natsu, Grey – ha! I was right – that Elfman beast, Cana – shit – Juvia – of course – … come on … come on!...Mest? – who the fuck? – Freed – that ass – and… ME!... wait, what? __**WHAT!?**_

"Miss Levy McGarden!"

…_whaa!?_

"WAHOO LEVY!"

"OH YEAH! YOU GOT THIS LEVY!"

"You're gonna pick me as your partner right!?"

"Of course not! Levy's gonna pick me! You're worthless!

"Shut up! I'm a stronger fighter than you are!"

"Oh yeah right!"

"Grrrr!"

Gajeel didn't hear Jet and Droy's argument, nor the rest of what the master was saying, nor the resounding roar of the crowd… nothing but the beat of his heart, which seemed to have missed a few beats and was now trying to play catch up.

_Levy?_

There was a squeak from his side. He slowly turned to look at the figure next to him. Levy had her hands over her mouth, those big honey eyes wide with delight and surprise, her cheeks flushed in excitement. If it had been any other time, he would have thought her freaking adorable, but he was too lost in his own mind to notice.

_Levy!?_

He continued to gape at her for a few moments, his senses slowly coming back to him.

_Levy!_

He closed his mouth, head tilting, face in shadow. Under the table his hand fisted, nails digging into his palm until he smelled the iron of his blood and felt it trickle down his fist. So, the master still didn't trust him with that kind of power, huh? Then why the fuck had he pick him for that specific job!? Wasn't that a show of trust? Hadn't he done enough to show his apology? For fuck's sake, it was that old fart that was the first person to actually believe there was good inside of him…. Well the second, Levy was the first, telling, pleading, begging… that he needed to just find the good, the hope, the light in his chest, that things would be ok, that it would all be forgiven, that Fairy Tail would be his new home, that he didn't have to be doing this that she believed in him. She believed that he was better than this.

His teeth sank into his lower lip violently, blood instantly dripping down his chin. If the master and Levy believed in him so much, then why wasn't he the one that had gotten picked? Was that elf-freak really all that good? Or Freed? He could beat both easily! Levy… there was Levy, how in the world? What had the master seen that he hadn't? Mavis knows he's spent way too much time watching the girl, he would have noticed something!... anything… But no. Levy had his place. Levy was going to compete in the trials, and he was going to find some boring ass job and disappear for the entirety of the trial.

A hand on his arm snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. He glanced at the woman in question on his left, her eyes were still wide, she was still happy and excited, but worried also? Why? He sighed and lifted his head, throwing up the usual walls that kept everyone out. Tossing her a smirk he was about to congratulate her, when she cut him off.

"Gajeel? What's wrong? Are you bleeding!?-" he was quick to wipe his mouth of any blood still remaining, tucking his bleeding hand behind his back so that she wouldn't notice that either, "-Are you upset that you didn't get picked? I'm sorry, I mean I'm really happy that the master has so much confidence in me, but you are way more qualified, I mean, look at the differences here! Haha am'I right?... Gajeel?"

All words died in his throat. She was way too good to be real. This was all a dream, nightmare. How could anyone feel bad about something like this? He faintly wondered if he would ever understand what went on in this girls mind.

He smirked at her slightly, his good hand reaching out and ruffling her hair,"Nahh, don' worry about it. Master picked ya' fer' a reason, like ya' said."

"But Gajeel! How am I supposed to compete when I'm so small and weak? I mean, sure I may be book smart and know a billion different languages, but I'm not exactly fantastic in the muscles department! I mean, I can't really compare to anyone else who got picked, Even Lucy is stronger than me… I'm just so weak and small."

His smirk failed, and fell into a frown, "Well fine then shrimp. I'll train you for the trials. Ya' won't be so small when I'm finished with ya' I'll make you big."

Gajeel flopped to the ground, his legs crossing, hands on his knees, panting as sweat rolled down his forehead, over his nose and into his lap. A few yards away Levy was doubled over, hands on her knees, her body heaving with the effort of regaining her breath. Lilly was sleeping on a tree branch in the shade above where the two mages had dumped their stuff before setting out into the middle of the field to train. That was early this morning, now it was mid-afternoon and they hadn't stopped for a break.

For all her bullshitting about being weak, she was a damn good fighter. He would never admit it out loud, but she had nearly had him there a few times and if it wasn't for his superior dragon speed and agility, he would have had a few more scars on his body. A smirk twisted his lips as he watched her stand fully and throw her head back still panting. He watched her chest rise and fall deeply with every gasping breath she took. She seemed utterly exhausted, he didn't blame her he was pretty tired himself, and Mavis it was hot! A soft breeze rose and he groaned as the cooler air struck his face and body.

Levy's hair flipped around a bit in the breeze, causing her to moan softly. She hurt everywhere! On top of that, she was hungry and hot! It had been a long week since Gajeel promised to make her big and train her so that she would be better prepared for the trials, she thought she had a good idea of what was going to occur in the seven days, but she was way off, it was a lot more work. All she wanted now was to go back to the guild, eat something, cool off in the pool, and take a very long nap.

She was vaguely aware of eyes on her as she straightened again and opened her eyes tiredly. Gajeel was watching her, and she tossed him a tired smile. He grinned back at her and rose to his feet with a groan, walking over to her. She looked up at the dragon towering over her, a sudden wave of relaxation washing over her.

"Well Shrimp… that's all the time we've got, ya' leave tomorrow, early."

"Hmm."

"Have ya thought at all about a good partner for ya'?" Internally he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hmm? What do you mean Gajeel?"

He shifted his weight to the other foot, a hand working its way to the back of his head and scratching there. He looked away. "Ya' know what I mean."

She stared at him for a few moments, blinking slowly, then she giggled putting a hand up to her mouth to hide it. "Hey! What's so funny?" Gajeel was looking at her again, his studded brows pulled together in confusion. She giggled harder, then launched herself towards him her arms wrapping around his middle, her face burring into his sweat soaked shirt. Gajeel was completely caught off guard, his hands awkwardly held above her shoulders, face flushed with surprise as he looked down at the little mage grabbing onto him for dear life.

Levy turned her face upwards to him, grinning. "You silly dragon, you are my partner! I thought that was obvious. I mean we've spent all this time training together, and I've said that you are more qualified to compete than I am, it would be stupid of me not to have you by my side!" Her face turned a little worried then, "That is, if you will…."

Gajeel stared at Levy, processing what she had said. He blinked a few times then shook his head as if clearing it. His hands dropped to her shoulders and his shoulders relaxed. A small smile tugged at his lips, "Yeah Shorty. Yeah I will." Her face lit up like a light and she squeezed him tighter beaming at him once again. He was caught by the sparkle in her eyes, it reminded him of the light that shown from a thin beam of moonlight through the library window before landing in her eyes making them dance and shine as she looked at him, her fingers lightly stroking his cheek. He bent to her height and pressed his lips to hers.

Levy was not expecting the dragon to kiss her, but she didn't resist either. She saw the thought flash across his eyes before he even knew it was there in his own mind. She placed a hand over the large one that cupped her cheek, jaw and neck all in one, kissing Gajeel back with passion. It was a while before they broke away. And even longer before they broke eye contact. He smirked down at her and ruffled her hair with his classic "Gihihi."

* * *

><p>It they had thought that it was hot the day before, then they knew nothing. Today was worse. Everyone one the boat to Tenrou was taking Grays lead and stripping down. Lucy was screaming things at Natsu as he pulled off his pants and boxers and rapped his scarf around his lower regions in something that resembled a diaper with tails. Of course this looked ridiculous, thus prompting a completely nude gray to make a few comments to the fire dragon, something about dressing appropriately for his age, which of course started a brawl between the two elements. Lucy still yelling at Natsu, and Juvia enjoying Gray's bare body way too much for anyone's comfort. In the end, both mages were tossed overboard by Erza, forcing them to swim back to the boat and somehow manage to re-board.<p>

The rest of the members still aboard were eyeing the water almost hungrily, all clad in the skimpiest bathing suits possible. Even Levy had dawned a red and white bikini that showed a little more than her usual bikini tops did. Not that Gajeel minded. Being the tough macho SOB that he was, he had simply removed his iron clad shirt and pulled his hair back in a pony-tail. He was leaning his back against the railing, supporting himself on his elbows, letting his head fall back and catching the slight breeze of the shit cutting through the waves. His eyes closed as he tried to relax as much as possible. Next to him, and parallel to the railing sat Levy in a lounge chair fanning herself with her other arm draped over her eyes.

Her arm lay in such a way that she could see the man before her, but he couldn't tell that she was watching him from his position. She hadn't seen the dragon shirtless before, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious, in fact she was enjoying the view. His much larger body was rippling with toned muscles under taught deliciously tanned skin. Her eyes dragged over the many battle scars on his torso and sides, badges of victories from many fights, it really only added to his sex appeal. His body seemed to shimmer in the bright light of the morning, beads of sweat catching the light as they rolled down his front, over the tight abdominals and into the waist band of the dragons' pants.

Levy had to stop there, her eyes wanting to still follow an imaginary path down the rest of his length. Her face flushed at the thought. Thankfully, no one could see it, and if they did, she could wright it off as the heat. Maybe having Gajeel as her partner was a bad idea after all. But no, he was the only one, he was the one, the one she had the most to prove too. The past week of hard physical training had greatly increased not only her physical abilities, but boosted her self-confidence as well. She now wanted to show the iron dragon that she was a lot stronger than before, in more ways than one.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the master calling for all of their attention. She sat up with a moan, and stretched. In front of her Gajeel peeked an eye open and watched the script mage stretch, his eyes taking in all of her exposed skin. The dragon inside purred and something in his stomach tightened. He looked away quickly and followed Levy in redressing as the master was calling for. It was time to start the trials!

* * *

><p>Levy was now seriously reconsidering having Gajeel as her partner. She rolled her eyes of the hundredth time in exasperation, as the dragon behind her continued to grumble and complain about their situation. She had decided to take the safe path and bypass any fights this round. Her companion was none too happy with this idea, but Levy made the point that everyone else would be worn out by their battles and thus would be easier to take on if warranted in the next phase. She reminded him, as he opened his mouth to argue, that this trial was to test every aspect of their ability, not just their brute strength, this first round was a matter of brain over brawn.<p>

Therefore, they had taken the safe route and the dragon had not shut his mouth in a several hours. Levy was at about her wits end, sure she was patent, but even this was getting tiresome, which was saying something as she had been putting up with Jet and Droy for years. She simply let her mind wander. Of course, with the ever loud dragon carrying on as he was behind her, her thoughts were centered on Gajeel.

The last week had been a little confusing regarding how they stood with each other. The events of the night he had left again to finish up the mission the master had assigned to him had been lingering in her mind ever since. He had been so soft and gentle with her, she had loved the way he had handled her. And then he was gone, then he was back and they had started right away with the training and he hadn't shown the same affection to her all that week until he kissed her yesterday. She was beginning to wonder if that night had even happened at all, or if it was another one of her fantasies.

But then he had kissed her and left her wondering. All that night and the following morning she had been trying to figure out where they stood with each other, even now she wasn't sure, nor sure how to bring the subject up either. At the moment all she was sure of was the fact that she wanted the man of all her problems to shut the fuck up! And as if on que…

"GAHH, I can't take this anymore! I just wanna' punch Salamander in his stupid face… OR! Give me Erza! I'll show her a thing or two… OR That old man Guildarts, I wanna see what he's got… Ahhhhrrrrrggg. I wanna hit something!"

Levy sighed for the umpteenth time and focused harder on the path before them, trying to drown out the whining dragon. "Oh, come on Gajeel, enough already." She moaned when he continued even louder and with more of a whine in his voice. He really was acting ridiculous.

"OI! Shrimp! If we had taken a different path I wouldn't have nothin' to complain about!"

Levy's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ground. _ What do you mean by that? Do you not trust my decisions? I'm the one who is actually competing, you're just my partner! Was he really lying when he said he wasn't upset about not getting in too? He had to have been by the way he's acting now… _

"You know I could'a taken Salamander or Titania! Ya' wouldn't hav' had to do anythin' but stay outta the way. Then we'd be somewhere by now, not piddling aroun' in tha' woods."

Levy came to an abrupt halt, then stumbled forward a few paces as the not-paying-attention- to-where-I'm-going dragon slayer ran into her back. _That does it! Doesn't he care about my feelings at all!? All he cares about is getting into fights with people! I wouldn't have to do anything, just stay out of the way!? What the hell does that mean huh!? Ugh! So he really must think I'm weak and pathetic still! Was this last week just to make himself feel better? Stupid Gajeel!_

"Oi!? What ya' stoppin' fer?"

Levy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could feel tears pricking her eyes but she forced them away with the back of her hand as she turned around to face the dragon. Gajeel thought he saw her wipe tears from her eyes…

"So is that all you think about? Fighting people?"

"Gah, What's yer' problem now, can't a guy catch a break?" Gajeel brushed it off, _Nah, she's just tired from all the training, I was just imagining it… _

"UGH! So you don't care about me at all do you!?"

"Oh come on Shorty- GAH!" Levy had smacked him in the face with her bag when the nickname slipped past his lips.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ahhh, geeze take it easy Shrimp! That thing's dangerous!"

"Stupid Gajeel! You really don't care about my feeling at all do you? You still think I'm weak and pathetic that I would only get in the way if we were to fight another team right? Has this past week meant nothing to you!?" She was red in the face from screaming at him. Once again and she stunned the dragon into silence. Breathing hard for a second she turned on her heal, "FINE! I don't need you anyway! Stupid Gajeel!"

And with that she ran off down the path.

Gajeel stood rooted to the spot before calling after her. She didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him. Damnit! What was the problem now? All he wanted was a good brawl. For once he found himself missing the guild hall and its random outbursts of fists and broken chairs and chaos. He kicked the dirt and shoved his hands in his pockets, throwing on a scowl and stalking off after the Shrimp grumbling to himself.

OK, Sure… maybe he had been complaining a little too much and too loudly. But the more irritated she got the more she stomped, and he learned very quickly that when she stomped the extra plumpness of her backside gave an extra little jiggle that he found all too interesting. So, I mean, could you blame him? He did recognize that he may have taken it too far… What was it she had said? Something about not caring about her or her feelings was it? Why would she say that? Of course he cared. He just didn't show it like Salamander did to Blondie, not like his choice of a mate was onto what he was laying down. Gajeel had to admit, Natsu really knew how to play dumb, for getting away with the shit he did.

His nose suddenly alerted him to something, and he froze mid step. An unusual chill in the warm air.

Fear. He smelled it. Fear mixed with hints of Lavender…

His ears rang with a scream suddenly, and he was off like a bullet.

_LEVY!_

* * *

><p>He thought he had told her to run away. He thought she was safe, she had put up a good fight, but she needed to be safe, to be with the others, to say out of harm's way, to be <em>ok.<em> So why was she calling out his name? Or was this a dream? It had to be a dream. But the pain, the pain was real. His arm felt as if it had been priced by a sword laced with poison, and it hurt to breathe in fact, everything hurt. There was her voice again, it seemed closer. _No. no-Levy, get somewhere safe. Levy._ Closer. Too close, like she was right next to him…

"GAJEEL!"

His eyes shot open when he felt her hands on his body, instinctively he reached out to grab her making her gasp in shock at his sudden movement. His fingers closed around her wrist on his shoulder, a growl starting to rise in his chest. Sharp pain ripped through him and the growl came out as a gurgling groan as blood bubbled up his throat and out his mouth.

"Gajeel!"

She was real. She was here. She was bleeding… she wasn't alone.

_Levy…_

"Gajeel, don't try to talk, lay back down, everything's going to be ok now, just lay down!" Her voice waivered some and he could still hear the panic and fear in it. She pushed lightly on his shoulder and he let himself layback against the bloody grass. He could hear Erza barking at one of the Grimoire Heart members, and his choked laugh, before Erza knocked him out again. There was a sudden bright red light in the sky and he felt something tug in the back of his gut. He didn't pay much attention to it as Levy was leaning over him putting pressure on his chest wound as Juvia was performing the little bit of healing magic she knew on his most serious injuries.

The blackness was claiming him again, but he fought it this time, he wanted to stay here with Levy and Juvia, even Erza. _Levy…_ Levy was talking again, but too much of the black had grabbed his mind.

Apparently the two bluenettes had finished patching him and were talking to Erza. How long had he been out?

_Levy, come back…_

"Gajeel, come on, I'll help you up. We're going back to camp where Wendy can heal you better." She was pulling on his good arm while she kneeled next to him.

_Stay. Stay by my side._

With a groan, and her assistance, he forced himself to sit up. Levy quickly slipped under his arm and helped him stand some, more leaning on her that on his own two feet. He knew he was too heavy for her.

"S-sorry, I'm… a-a little… Heavy for ya', S-Shrim-p gihi..." He managed to pull the corners of his mouth up as he let slip his trademark laugh. "Oh shut up you big oaf!" He caught the fondness in her words as they took a tentative step forward together in their awkward heap. Titania and Juvia called to them that they were off to find the others as Levy half carried, half dragged Gajeel towards the camp.

_Stay by my side._

_Stay close to me._

_I need you now._

_Stay._

Once at the camp site, Levy laid the dragon out on a mat and stayed sitting next to him for a moment to catch her breath. Gajeel opened his eyes and looked her over with a frown. She was a mess, her dress was torn and bloodstained in several places, and she had some bleeding wounds of her own. Her headband was gone and her hair was a mass of multiple lengths of blue hair that fell every which way.

With a sigh levy made to get up, but a hand grabbing hers stopped her and she looked at the man lying next to her.

"Gajeel-"

_Stay._

"Ah, I'm ok fer now. Rest, ya' need it."

Her eyes lit up with determination as she turned to him fully and pulled her hand out of his, standing seconds later.

"But you are hurt pretty badly Gajeel, right now all that matters is-"

"That yer here. With me. 'nd are for the most part, ok."

_That you stay with me. I need you._

The script mages eyes went wide at his words, the sincerity in his voice, the depth of the look he was giving her, how his eyes glowed like molten lava, and a gasp escaped her. He held her with that molten gaze for a long moment, then slowly lowered her to sitting on her legs at his side again. Levy closed her mouth and lowered her gaze to his chest. Gajeel smirked a little and let his arm rest at his side, closing his eyes, content to just be there with her at his side. After a little while he felt her move, opening his eyes once again he was about to protest her movement, but said nothing as she lay down on her side next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand over his heart. Gajeel looked at her for a moment, then snaked his arm around her body and pulled her close, ignoring the pain in his ribs from the contact. He turned his nose to her hair and barred his face there. He felt her smile, and he smiled back into the blue mess. They stayed still for a while, grateful for the quiet and for a moment to relax. After a long while, he let her go. She stayed still for a moment longer then sat up and stretched. She winced at something on her side that pained her and his hand rested on her back, rubbing it gently. She tossed him a half sleepy half grateful smile, then stood to get the medical things needed to heal him.

By the time he was all bandaged to Levy's liking, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman and Evergreen had met up at camp, the last two were lying next to Gajeel on the mat. Levy sat back and looked down at the resting dragon, who was 90% covered in white bandages. She smiled tiredly. Not caring who was around, or who saw, she stroked the sleeping man's cheek then bent and kissed him for a long moment.

In that instant, she knew. No matter the feelings the dragon had for her, she knew how she felt about him, and nothing was going to change that. He had told her in not so many words, well none actually, that he was going to protect her no matter the situation. That he would always come for her. That she could trust him to be there always. That he trusted her to be able to handle herself, and that he respected her ability to stand her ground, but that he wanted to always have her back. She just knew that this was right, no matter how wrong it may seem to anyone else, this was right. This was all she wanted.

When she went to pull away, a hand on the back of her head pulled her back down and the rough, cracked and warm lips moved with hers once again, telling her that this was what he wanted too. Her fingers tightened on his face, as his gripped her hair tightly, enjoying each-others closeness. As they broke Gajeel pulled her fully down on top of him, silencing her with a look when she made to protest. Dragging his fingers through her messy hair a few times, Gajeel let himself fall back into the darkness, knowing that for at least right now, they were ok, he could let his guard down, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>How he wished that he still had those carefree moments with Levy now. That bliss seemed so long ago, days, weeks, even though it was only a few hours ago. But now they were all running for their lives. The events of the past hours flashing in his memory, waking to another of the Grimoire Heart bastards trying to kill them all, and having Levy and Lisanna defend them all with Freed and Bixlow, then on their own. Then there was Salamanders battle with the second master, which Laxus crashed. That freak Zeref got away, why were they after him again? And then the dragon showed up.<p>

A million questions jumped into Gajeels mind when the unmistakable sounds of a dragon reached his acute ears. There would be no time to ask, they had tried to make contact and the great black dragon was having none of it. He was huge, nearly twice the size of Metalicana had been, and there was something different about this one, Gajeel could smell it and he was sure the other two dragon slayer on the island could as well. This dragon was bad news. No, Evil. Pure black magic, his only intent was to kill and destroy, and they could do nothing but tuck their tails and run like cowards, clinging to life that was going to end very soon, and very painfully. Gajeel was amazed that the master had enough strength left in his body after two fights, both of which nearly killed him, to go toe to toe with this beast.

Now however, they were doomed. They were all going to die, here now on this damned island, by a freaking dragon that might hold all the answers Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy had been looking for. _Metalicana… forgive me, I've failed to find you… fuck._ He had lost. He had lost his dragon. He had lost his home. He had lost who he thought he was. He was going to lose Levy and Lilly. Now he was going to lose his life. Behind them the black dragon threw up his head, collecting power in his throat, and exploded his attack over the landscape.

It was as if the world had suddenly slowed down. There was the light of the attack from behind, and another, brighter, warmer, welcoming light in front of them. Was this what death was like? He was going to lose everything in the next second. But there was one thing that he was going to hold onto even if this was the end. Grabbing Levy around the middle he jumped to the side behind a fallen tree. She was shaking his arms, her hands white-knuckled in his shirt, face pressed between her hands into his chest. Gajeel wrapped his body around the woman in his arms as the two lights collided and enveloped them all, forcing his nose into her hair and telling her that he would protect her.

That he was going to be there forever, protection her and keeping her safe.

_Stay close to me…Levy…_

* * *

><p>Better late, very late, than never right? I will see where I get with the next part, hopefully by Friday (?) that would be lovely then we're back on track. I had a few headcannons related to the holidays pop up when I was studying so we'll see what happens with those too. Unitil Next Time!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Where They Left Off

...ok ... Don't hate me for being late... I give you goodness ya? You reed'a the story and be happy ya!? You leave good review ya!? - yes, I am aware that I totally sound like a Chinese woman in a Buffet... But it was funny right?... right?... RIGHT?

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chap 10: Where They Left Off<p>

Bright light pierced his eyelids. It was painful after being in the darkness for so long. He scrunched up his face and buried it deeper into the sweet smelling hair under his nose. He didn't know who it was or why he was holding them so close in such an intimate way, but he didn't really pay that much attention to it for at the moment, that damned light was the only thing he could focus on.

With a grumble he lifted a hand to shield his eyes and cracked one open. The light was so blinding that he instantly regretted his decision. Blinking his eyes slowly adjusted and he was able to squint through his fingers at what was making the light. Then he heard it.

"Wake up my child. It is time to wake up now."

A shudder sprinted up and down Gajeel's spine. That voice was not meant for human ears. Instinctively he pulled whoever it was he was holding closer to his chest. He didn't recognize the voice, and he for sure was not their child.

"My child, Gajeel Redfox. Wake up. Wake your companion, Levy McGarden, wake and rejoin the world. The others are waiting for you. They have been waiting for a long time." The voice rose and seemed to expand across a great distance. "Wake up my children, wake and meet the new day!"

Slowly the brightness was fading and their surroundings were becoming clearer to him, as were his memories. They were on Tnerou, Grimiore Heart had attacked. They had beaten them. Then the dragon attacked. Then… nothing. He could see trees and boulders and a glen. He saw a flutter of blue hair and looked down at the script mage in his arms, her face burred in his chest, her small hands gripping his shirt. He remembered running from the dragons' attack, the brightness of the power that was growing from the dragon, then the even brighter light from the opposite direction. He closed his eyes again. His head hurt.

After a moments rest he slowly rose to a sitting position, cradling the little woman in his arms as she slept on. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at her. He hated to do it, but they needed to find out what the fuck was going on. He lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Shrimp. It's time ta' wake up. Com'n wakey wakey."

"Mmmm."

"Gihihi, come on Shrimp, Up."

She simply wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a squeeze as she mumbled something about wanting five more minutes. Sighing the dragon was just about to stand up, she could just hang on to him then if she was going to be this way, when a noise overhead made him snap to attention.

"OOOOOooooooooOoOOOOooooOo! THEY'RE SOOO IN LLLLLOOoooOOooOoOoOOVVVEEE!"

Several things happened at the same time. Both Levy and Gajeel jumped to their feet and away from each other. Levy turned bright red from embarrassment, Gajeel threw a string of curses and a few iron rods at the wickedly laughing Happy, and there was a shout from somewhere off in the woods. Levy having just woken up, felt all the blood drain from her head as blackness once again took her. She managed to whisper Gajeel's name before she was gone. That was all that was needed, with his super hearing, Gajeel glanced at her as her knees trembled. He managed to hit the blue exceed with an iron rod, then sprang to Levy's side and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oi! Shirmp! What's wrong with'cha?"

"mmm… ahh." Slowly Levy raised a hand to her head squinting up at the dragon. "mmm I think I got up to fast.."

"Hmph. That Damned cat… I outta' skin him for that!"

Levy gave a weak smile before relaxing into Gajeel's embrace, sighing and taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent. She was more than willing to return to his strong, warm and protective arms. She wrapped her own arms around his thick neck, a hand fisting in his hair, as he stood carrying her bridal style. Neither trusted her to walk at the moment, and she was not complaining.

"Oi. Cat. Where did you come from anyway? Where are the others?"

"Hmm? Well if you hadn't been so mean I would bring you back to them. But you're a bully so no fish for you!" The little blue exceed was hovering a few paces off, his paws raised in mock wonderment.

Gajeel glared at the smug cat. "Fine. I'll find them myself. I could'a sworn I heard voices from over there…" With that the dragon stepped off in the direction he thought he had heard people. He had gone only a few hundred feet down the path when he froze in place, Levy letting out a squeak and gripping his shirt.

"This way my children, this way. The ones you seek are this way! Come. Come! Rejoin the rest! This way!"

That voice. It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was the same voice Gajeel had heard before, the one that woke him. Gajeel glared around at the foliage surrounding them. He growled when the bushes behind them shuddered. He pulled Levy closer as he whipped around to face the attacker.

A sudden blur of blue burst from the bushes with a, "AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!" and crashed into the two mages, causing Gajeel to take a few steps back to stay balanced. Looking down, he saw Happy cowering in Levy's chest.

"Happy?"

The exceed turned big eyes up to Levy and his lower lip quivered. "I'm scaaarreedddd!" Without missing a beat, Levy took an arm from around Gajeel and cuddled the shaking bundle of blue closer to her chest. Gajeel rolled his eyes and bit his cheek as to not retort.

"This way children! This way!"

"Who the hell're you!? Where are ye' at!? Show yer'self!" He was spinning around again, searching for the owner of the disembodied voice.

"This way! Forward my child, the others are ahead of you! Go forth now!"

With a frustrated growl, the dragon stalked forward. The chilling voice occasionally calling out to them directions ad encouragements. They didn't have far to travel, before Gajeels dragon hearing picked up the sounds of people. Er, rather his nose picked up the smell of Natsu, something he was not to fond of smelling. The flame-brained punk needed a shower…Stepping through the brush the little party stood on the edge of a little clearing. In the middle were several of their fellow Fairies, who, upon looking up and recognizing who had just joined them, hurried to their sides, greeting them in their overly emotional way.

A part of Gajeels mind pulled on his sleeve, suggesting that he keep a good grip on Levy and head for the hills, so to say, where the two of them could be alone for a while longer – forever – and not have to deal with these idiots. He was rather tempted until the object of his desires scrambled out of his arms and stumbled to her blond friend who was gushing at seeing her again. UGH. He was never going to get used to this guild.

* * *

><p>The return to Fairy Tail was hard for all those who had been on Tenrou. So much had changed; the guild hall, the people, Magnolia, the workings of the town, but mostly their reputation. Gajeel was particularly unhappy that his guild was the bottom of the garbage heap. He was quick to hunt down and pound those who bad mouthed his guild, spending the better part of two weeks on this mission. He was not alone in his hunts, Natsu, Grey, Elfman and that freed punk, and a few of the others from Tenrou had joined the cause, all making sure that Magnolia, and the rest of Fiore knew that Fairy Tail wasn't to be dissed or tucked under the rug anymore. The big dogs were back and they were biting.<p>

Word spread quickly that the Fairies who had gone missing were back, and the request board soon refilled with jobs. With the trouble makers taken care of, life was returning to something like it had been before the S-class trials. To celebrate their return, the city had decided to though a city wide party to officially welcome them home. Gajeel had actually flinched at the idea. Fairy Tail parties were bad enough, and add 10,000 plus people to that did not sound like something he wanted in on. He wondered if there would even be a Magnolia left on the map when the festivities were over…

There was one major difference in the post-Tenrou excitement. Specific people seemed to be spending more time with other specific people. Not that he really gave a crap, but Lilly and Mira had noticed and quickly put their heads together. Lilly had gushed everything to Gajeel on the way back to his apartment, which had very kindly been saved for him by the land lord – something about the iron dragon's presence keeping the crappy renters away – a little while after things had begun to calm down again.

So now Gajeel had all the latest news on who was with who, and who was taking whom where and why and what they were possibly doing and who liked whom but was being pursued by who, and how the new members to the guild factored in and… He had a head ache. All he cared about was the fact that Levy had been spending more time with him, making her way to his table in the mornings and either just sitting and reading or chatting with Lilly or Gajeel, she even accompanied him and Lilly on a few missions – not that he had specifically pick job requests that involved translating a language, or anything to do with a library or books or research or anything like that…. No… he didn't do that at all… – and to top it all off, her two pansy-assed sidekicks seemed to have finally accepted her actions and didn't bother her about being around him. He had particularly gotten a kick out of the one who looked like he had ate the old guild hall in one sitting…

Besides him and Levy, he had taken notice of a few other couples that seemed to have loosely formed. It really didn't surprise anyone that Natsu and Lucy were consciously and openly flirting with each other, they had been forever, but now they were really trying. Gajeel wasn't surprised that Gray seemed to be more accepting of Juvia's presence and consistent confessions of love. There may have even been a moment when he could have sworn he witnessed the two of them in a rather conspicuous position in a far back corner of the kitchens when he had gone in search of Mira's extra stash of metal. He had tried so hard to get rid of that image…

He had also noticed that Elfman had become wrapped around that Evergreen chicks little finger. And that kid Romeo was paying way to much attention to Wendy for his liking. He had been sure to send the message to back the fuck off, when he first recognized what was going on with the two of them, and Wendy being too polite and innocent to recognize the advances. He had enjoyed watching the boy lose all his cool and about piss his pants when he caught sight of the glare Gajeel was sending him. He would never admit it out loud, but he felt oddly protective of the littlest dragon slayer, like a big brother figure.

UGH. He hated gossip, the fact that he was part of the gossip was even worse. He glared at anyone who smirked or giggled or gave any indication of noticing when he sat a little too close to Levy, or when he teased her causing her cheeks to puff up and flush slightly as she glared at him and he "popped" her cheeks, causing all the air to come out in a rush making a "Pop!" sound. Most of his glares were directed at Mira and his own cat, who always were together when he and Levy were together. They were always watching… always there… watching… like the demons they were… waiting for the right time… to strike!

He suppressed a shudder at the thought. They really were evil together. Like now, as he glanced over his shoulder at the two demons in question at the bar. They both smirked at him, and Mira even had the nerve to give him a little wave… Muttering oaths under his breath in dragonish he turned back, facing Levy again.

Levy, who had been reading a few books – at the same time – stopped and looked over the rim of her red glasses that fit her face way to cutely, her big amber eyes growing even larger as she gazed at him her eyebrows rising. He blinked and simply stared back at her, not quite sure what the look was for. Levy quirked her head quietly, some of her hair falling over her shoulder softly.

"Gajeel? What did you just say?"

"Uhhh, what?"

"You just said something, in a language I don't know, which is saying something really. What was it?"

"Oh, that. Uh, well, see it's kinda' hard ta' explain…" her gaze never faulted, and after a moment he cleared his throat and continued, "It's Dragonish, ya'know, Dragon Language."

Levy gasped, "You speak dragon!?"

"Uh, well yeah, I mean I AM a _dragon slayer_."

"Oh but of course! Of course you can speak dragon, how silly of me. Hmm… I wonder if Natsu or Wendy know any?"

"Prolly' not. The kid wasn't with her dragon long enough, and Salamander is too thick in the head."

As if on cue, said fire dragon appeared at Gajeels side, head, literally, on fire, "WHAT'DYA SAY ABOUT ME!?"

The iron dragon didn't miss a beat turning to a flaming Natsu and glaring him down, well trying to anyway, " Ya' heard me flame brain!"

"Say that to my face ya' scrap yard!"

"I just did! Ya' burned out whatever brain cells ya' had left matchstick!?"

"GGGRRRRRRRR! Come on ya' rusty ol'bag a'boltz!"

"Gihihihihi! Ya' ready for a pounding Salamander!? Bring it on!"

Levy sighed. It was just like the dragons to get in a fight over the littlest things, in fact they did all the time. Gajeel and Natsu had become almost as bad a Natsu and Gray, which was saying something. Resting her head in her hand she watched to two dragons go at it, a group of people gathered around cheering them on. Cana was waving her tankard around calling for bets, which people were radially responding to. A smile spread across her lips as the brawl ensued.

_He really is such a dragon. Hmm, I mean look at him. He moves so smoothly and is so athletic. I could watch him all day._ Her cheeks pinked at the thought, not that she hadn't before, many times, but it was still a little weird for her. The embarrassing part was when he would catch her looking at him and flash her a dragon's grin, to which she would turn bright red and hide behind her book pretending that she could just sink into the floor and that no one was watching her. _I mean, I guess he is, attractive in his own way. Maybe not the nicest person in the world that's for sure. There's just something about him that I just can't place…_

Over the weeksfollowing Tenrou, Levy and Gajeel had been attached at the hip. Especially with readjusting to the seven year time difference separating them and the rest of the world. So of course she would be noticing more of the little things about her new companion. Like the way his muscles flexed under his clothing where it was a little tight in some areas. Across his… back for example, where his muscles rippled way too nicely. Or how he was a softer around the edges when they were alone together. She could even tease him to the point of making the dragon's ears match that of Erza's hair. She had done this on several occasions and had loved every minuet of it. She had learned that she could get away with so much more than anyone else, sometimes even Lilly. This sparked her curiosity most of all about Gajeel. She wanted to test just how far the limits of their relationship went. Sure they had made out on a few occasions, and hell hadn't she spent seven years in his arms?

Her blush was back. So just where was this going? What was this at all? Was it anything? There had been little touches, and his hand on her longer than necessary. He would let her use him as a back rest when reading outside. Sometimes, when she was brave enough or crafty enough, she even held his hand, which he didn't really seem to mind. She had found herself longing for his touch more and more even the little things, like him ruffling her hair as he did when she got in a good hit in training or when she surprised him with her smarts or determination, even out of nowhere, simply to show a little affection to her. That's what this relationship was missing. Some good and honest affection. How was she going to get that out of the iron clad dragon?

She ducked and giggled as a broken half of a table went flying overhead from the mess that was Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Max, Happy and a few others. Her and Gajeel still trained together, partly because this is what they were used to, and that ShadowGear had disbanded since their disappearance. Not that Jet or Droy hadn't offered to train with her, it was just that they had gotten so far ahead of her and her skills. Even with Gajeels training before Tenrou, she was still weaker than them, and they were to focused on not hurting her to be much of good opponents anyway, holding back so that she wouldn't get hurt in practice. She hated that fact. She hated always being behind everyone else. But that was the reason she had continued training with Gajeel, even though he was ten time stronger than her in every way, he never held back with her, he wasn't worried about a few scratches on her. Jet and Droy would act like it was the end of the world and refuse to continue to fight, which never really accomplished anything. So she spend most of her time with the iron dragon and Lilly, and between the three of them, they preferred it that way.

"You seem to be enjoying the views, hmm Levy?"

Blinking out of her dreaming, Levy turned to the voice at her side on the table top. "Oh! Hello Lilly."

The exceed smiled politely at her, "It seems to me that you've got something on your mind?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… you were watching Gajeel rather closely just now. Couldn't take your eyes off him…"

Her ever persistent blush that had started in the past few weeks, was creeping up her face again. "Oh well, maybe a little…" It was better to come clean than try and lie to this particular cat, he had a sixth sense for knowing when someone was trying to be deceptive. Not that she was a good lair in the first place.

"So, what might you be thinking about there Levy? You seemed to be lost in a happy day dream while watching my partner." He was barely containing the laugh tying to slip out behind his teeth. Levy laid her book down, marking her spot and letting it closed before she folded her arms on the table top and rested her chin on her arms. With a sigh she gave in. _ Like I was trying really hard to keep this a secret… especially from Lilly who is witness to pretty much everything between Gajeel and me. He probably knows more about this kind of situation than I do…_

Levy shot a sideways look at the cat next to her, then back to Gajeel. "Say, Lilly, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course you can!"

Looking back at the exceed she smirked, "Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Mira?"

"…"

"…"

"…. Promise."

"hmhmmhhm. Ok." With a sigh she continued, looking directly ahead as if in a trance, "I really don't know how to feel about Gajeel. I mean we're friends sure, but I feel like we're something more than that, but not in a relationship – well not officially – but does that count as anything? I mean we've kissed… a few times… and he's said some things to me that make me think he cares about me more than friends. And I do like him, a lot. On Tenrou he was so protective of me and almost died to keep me safe….But then again, I can't help remembering how we met, and I wonder if he's still trying to make up for that or what…uhhhg, I don't know what to think Lilly!"

Lilly padded forward and petted her shoulder a few times giving her an encouraging look. Levy continued to grumble things that sounded like 'stupid Gajeel' and 'ugh! Men' or 'stupid hardheaded iron brained silly dragon' etc. etc., under her breath as she pouted, making Lilly chuckle.

"Well I do know one thing for sure, that is he loves you."

Levy's eyes widened and her face flushed.

"He may not be fully aware of it, but I bet he is as confused as you are. Sometimes it takes things a while to get through that think head of his."

With that Levy giggled and turned to Lilly a light pink still in her cheeks.

"Do you really think that he… L-loves... Me?"

"I really do. All we have to do is get it out of him."

"W-well I doubt that'll happen anytime soon." She tossed a glance to the brawl a little ways off. She was slightly surprised that most of the guild hall was still standing with the amount of members involved at this point.

"Maybe, maybe not… hmmm."

"Ok, now what are YOU thinking Lilly?"

"Well Magnolia is throwing a festival for us… maybe it's time you and Gajeel go out on a proper date. Hmm yes I can see it now! The two of you walking hand-in-hand around the festival looking at all the bright colored lights and people, stopping and sampling all the glorious foods, playing carnival games – which he will most likely try showing off for ya' – walking around later on just enjoying each other's company, then the fireworks will start and he'll pull you off somewhere romantic to get a better view, and as the colors flash in the sky he'll tell you how he feels and seal it with a kiss! Ahh, how romantic!"

"…"

"…"

"I think you've been hanging out with Mira a little too much…"

"Really? Why do you say that?

"Oh, never mind…"

* * *

><p>The festival was held the next night. Levy had been to several in her time with Fairy Tail, but they seemed like little parties in comparison. Magnolia had gone all out for this one. Throughout all the streets surrounding Central Gate Park, were hung colored paper lanterns that lit the streets with a soft rainbow glow. Banners with the Fairy Tail emblem were hung from windows and on doors, Fairy Tail flags flew from every light post in a variety of colors. Venders selling foods and goods were everywhere, everything had the guild mark on it somewhere, stiched onto clothing or incorporated in the design of it, foods in the shape of the guild mark, hats and Erza-esk armor with Fairly Tail painted on the accompany shield and sword, Fairy Tail plush-toys and stuffed animals Lilly's, Happy's, and Carla's as prizes for the multitude of carnival games that were mixed in with the other venders. There was even a vender who sold identical replicas of everyone's outfits. Fairy Tail was everything and was everywhere.<p>

Levy stood at the center of Central Gate Park and gaped in awe at the festivities around her. Every one of Magnolia as well as the entire Fairy Tail guild were packed into a few square blocks. The noise of people laughing, shouting to one another, the sound of carnival games ringing and the staff calling for people to come try their hand at whatever game they were soliciting. Levy spun in a tight circle, taking in all the sights and sounds and smells. A wide grin on her face as she took another spin around, when something caught her eye. She stopped mid twirl, smile falling a little, and stared at the person watching her.

Each figure stood in their own beam of colored light as the two people looked at each other. Levy's grin returned as she cocked her head to the side and trotted over to the dragon slayer, coming to a stop just inches from him, looking up to meet his gaze with big honey-colored doe eyes. Gajeel couldn't help but grin back at her as he slipped an arm around the small of her back and pulled her close, letting out his classic "Gihihihi!" She was just too damn adorable sometimes… which was making quick work of the iron incasing his heart. Sure he may becoming a little soft, but if it was for her it didn't matter.

Levy put her hands on the big man's chest and giggled a little before opening her mouth, "You're here. I know this isn't really your style and I wasn't sure if you'd show."

"Oi, Shrimp, no trust in me huh? I see how it is. If ya' want then I can just leave'n go back to the scrap yard-"

"No! Um. I mean I'm glad you're here." She flushed a little at her outburst, biting her lip anxiously.

"Gihihi, yeah, me too Shrimp." He chucked her on the cheek when she puffed up at the use of her, little, nick-name. Flashing her a toothy grin he ruffled her hair and pulled her off to enjoy the festivities, an arm slung around her shoulders.

Lilly had been pretty much bang on about how their night would go. Hand-in-hand the two mages wondered about the festival, stopping every now and then sampling the variety of foods and daring each other to eat the strange and unusual. Well, mostly it was Gajeel who consumed that stuff – as Levy pointed out – he had a stomach that could digest metal for crying out loud! It wasn't the fact that Gajeel was particularly hungry or interested in the different foods, he was simply enjoying the faces Levy would make when he acted as if the food was the tastiest thing he ever had. In between snacks the two would play the various carnival games, Gajeel trying not to let his competitive side get the best of him but also not letting Levy win. There were somethings that she was naturally better at, like the ring toss, or goldfish catching or anything that didn't require brute strength to win. After every game, whether he won or lost he would make sure she got any prize that she wanted before they continued meandering around Magnolia and the park exploring everything the festival had to offer them.

There was one shop in particular that caught Levy's attention. The shop was a little bigger than the others and was over flowing with – dresses. The color drained from the dragons face, sure he liked the Shrimp in dresses – especially the ones that were just a little too short – but having to dress shop with her was just not his style. As he opened his mouth to say so, Levy grabbed his hand and literally dragged the dragon with her – quite a feat considering their height and weight differences.

Grumbling something about feminism under his breath, he pulled free of her grip just outside of the shop, waiting for her to be done. As he watched her pick out dress after dress his eyes lowered to the table at his hip. On it were hair accessories and more importantly – headbands. He remembered on Tenrou when Levy had lost her favorite headband when Grimiore Heart had attacked. An Idea struck him, something that would make the Shrimp very happy with him.

* * *

><p>When Gajeel was tired of waiting he called out to the Shrimp, "Oi, we're gonna miss the fireworks if ya' don' get out here, now!" He waited a few seconds and she emerged to his right giggling. "Ok, ok, I just wanted to have a little fun Gajeel." She teased him as she stood in front of him. He just grunted and put his arm around her shoulders steering her to wards where the viewing area for the fireworks was .<p>

As they approached the end of the park where the fireworks were going to be set off, they were met with a crowd of people. The two stopped and levy looked at the group, "Wow! So many people! It's like the entire town is here!"

"Hn, No shit Shorty." Gajeel tugged on a lock of her hair playfully, to which she stuck her tongue out at him.

Glancing around Gajeel gripped Levy's should a little tighter and steered her away from the mass of people.

"Wha- Hey! Where are we going, the show's over there!"

"Yeah but yer' so short someone'll step on ya' Gihihi. Come on, I know a place with a better view." He, "gihihi'd" again when she playfully slapped the back of her hand against his stomach, but allowed the larger man to direct here where to go. They left the park and Gajeel picked up the pace a little, and they made their way towards the ocean. Suddenly Gajeel picked his companion up by the waist and plopped her down over the wall that prevented people from falling down the slope to the rocky beach below. Squealing her protest, Levy kicked and flung her arms comically as the dragon put her down then hopped down beside her with another snicker. Shooting him a glare that he grinned off the two of them settled down next to each other on the grassy hill side.

Not three seconds later and there was a bright red and gold flash and explosion in the air above their heads. Levy gasped and craned her head back to see the shining lights in the dark night sky. The fireworks seemed to be launching from a large flat boat anchored a little ways out from shore, and Gajeel and Levy had the best seats for the show. Side by side they sat watching the bombs bursting in the air above them. Magnolia had gone over the top with the amount of fireworks they had, there were some that exploded into the guild mark, or the faces of the three cats, or the faces of some of the guild members. The two laughed when Natsu's head showed up with the face part upside down so his mouth was at his hair line and not at his chin. What made it better was the sounds of Natsu's outburst coming from the park, as well as the sound of flames cutting through the night, a few screams and Erza's recognizable bellow for Natsu to shut the hell up!

Levy smiled to herself. _This night has been so wonderful. It was so much fun to just, do something with Gajeel. I wish we would do that more often instead of missions or training or sitting together at the guild…. I really liked this. _ She looked down at her small hand remembering what it was like having the dragon's large one over hers. Smiling to herself still, she found where Gajeel's hand was beside her and placed hers over his, turning her face back to the sky. She could feel Gajeel tighten when she touched him unexpectedly, then relax when he saw what she was doing. His thumb began to stroke the back of her hand softly. Steeling a peak at the man beside her, she noticed a light flush to his cheeks and the redness of his ears, and the fact that he was pointedly looking at the skies above. Giggling, an idea come to her mind, and she acted on it right away.

Taking her hand from his she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his, replacing her hand on his and resting her head on his bicep. Gajeel didn't react the way Levy had been hoping for. Instead of flinching away from the contact or starting comically, the dragon did the exact opposite and leaned into her. She looked up at him with slight surprise. His half lidded ruby eyes were like molten flame, burning, but not like fire, there was a soft small smile on the dragon's face and the flashing of the bombs overhead glittered in his facial piercings as he looked at her, his nose mere inches from hers. Levy had quickly figured out that this was the look that only she had seen, not even Lilly had this luxury. This was the gaze that made her stomach tighten and her heart beat faster, that fueled the desire of this man in her bloodstream. He was so handsome and sweet and Levy was a total goner when he was like this. Her honey eyes locked with his, a light flush on her cheeks. She didn't protest when he pulled his arm free, as he instantly wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, his neck arching and her head tilting back as they gazed at each other, inches apart.

"I meant what I said before Shrimp." His voice was low and gruff and so sexy, her eyes closed for a brief moment as a chill went down her spine – oh how she loved his voice so damn much. Her stomach tightened again, her breath left her as she whispered, "What do you mean?"

His smirk made her lick her lips with want, "On Tenrou, I meant when I said I – I don't want ya' ta' leave my side. Ever." Their foreheads touched as he leaned into her, his eyes closing as he pressed them together. Still in her daze she asked, "What… what do you mean... what do you mean by that?" His eyes opened and bored into hers. "I mean I want you by my side forever and al'ways. Ya' make me happy Shrimp. You and Lilly are the only people in the world I care about more than myself, Gihihi. So don't ever leave my side ya'hear?" He kissed her nose sweetly.

Emotions raced through Levy's frame as the words fell for the dragons' mouth. She almost didn't believe him, but his lips on her nose brought her back to the moment. She gazed at him for a moment longer, searching his eyes to make sure he was sincere, then she leaned up to him and pressed their lips together. He responded instantly as more fireworks exploded in the air, showering the couple in a golden hue. Gajeel pulled Levy into his lap deepening their kiss. Her arms slipped over his shoulder and clasped at his hair, his fingers pressing lightly into her shoulder blades, their mouths working in time with each other.

Gajeel nibbled her lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slip between her teeth and tease hers. A soft moan escaped her as their tongues wrapped around each other's. She revelled in the sensation of his hot breath in her mouth, their saliva mixing and some dribbling down her chin a little, but oh did he taste good – Levy couldn't get enough of him. Gajeel pulled away suddenly earning a noise of protest from his little Shrimp, and scrutinized her face as if looking for something. Leaning his head back he looked hard at her for a long moment. Levy pouted at him, not pleased that he had so abruptly ended the kiss. Smirking at the face she was making he returned to their kiss with a little more passion than before. He chuckled against her lips when she let out a satisfied sigh and loosened her grip on his mane.

They stayed like that together until long after the fireworks had faded from the skies and the town of Magnolia went to sleep after their partying. Too Levy, it was almost as if this night was a predetermined plan that they had quietly walked into. Lilly had predicted the events of that night nearly perfectly, as if he had planned them himself…but there was one thing that Lilly hadn't predicted; the intensity of those kisses, and the ones after that.

* * *

><p>Gajeel slammed her body against the rough stone wall of the Fairy Hills Dorms kissing her hungrily. His hands on the back of her thighs, fingers just brushing the curve of her buttocks, holding her up as he pressed against her body. Levy's ankles locked together around the dragon's waist while her hands griped the sides of his head, nails digging into the short strands of hair there. They're kisses were loud and gruff, gasping and moaning into the other, the sound of wet lips coming in contact with each other, bodies grinding against each other; in those moments they didn't give a flying fuck who saw or heard, all that mattered was the other person. Gajeel tore his lips from hers and kissed her jaw slowly working his way down her neck to suck on the tender spot where her neck and shoulders meat. Throwing her head back against the cold stone, Levy let out a moan of pleasure, and a gasp of surprise when his fangs grazed her tender flesh. She squeezed her legs tighter, effectively pulling the dragon's hard body closer against her.<p>

Instinctively, Gajeel's fingers clawed into her thighs, and his hips bucked forward. Levy's loud gasp of surprise and a sharp pull on his hair made the dragon relinquish her neck and crane his head back to look the woman in the eyes. Her amber eyes were half lidded with the overwhelming sensations dancing through her body, her mouth was formed into a small "o" and she was breathing hard. Her expression and flushed cheeks made the pool of lust in his stomach grow to the point that he was fighting to keep himself from taking her right there. Before he could help himself, he ground his hips into hers, his erection sliding against her lower stomach. Both mages gasped at the contact and Levy practically whined with need, making the dragon lose control a little more.

He bucked into her again, relishing her cries as the list grew in his stomach. His mouth claimed hers again in a deep, lusting kiss that stole his breath away when she began to move with him, her thighs squeezing him closer and encouraging him forward. Levy fisted her hands in Gajeels hair, tugging until she felt a few strands come lose from his scalp, earning a growl for the dragon and a sharp smack to her backside with the flat of the dragons' hand. He pulled away from her mouth and bared his fangs before sinking them into her neck muscle just below her ear lobe. Levy screamed his name into the night and clutched at his thick neck as his lips and tongue worked at the spot. Mavis How she wanted him to take her there and then, and oh how he was oh so willing to do just that.

Instead he forced himself to pull away from her suddenly, letting her down quickly and holding her at arms-length. Panting the two stood for a moment reclaiming their breaths and minds. Gajeel then pulled her close to him again and pushed some of her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek. Gajeel managed a grin as he "gihihi'd" pushing their foreheads together. Levy returned he smile with one of her own. Again Gajeel pushed hair out of her face, noticing that the headband she was wearing was one he hadn't seen before, and it obviously wasn't doing its job. Suddenly he remembered.

"Hey… I almost forgot about this."

"Huh? About what?" she peered curiously at the dragon as he smirked and shifted her in his grasp so he could reach one hand into his pocket and pull something out. Taking a step back from her he slowly let her slid down his body so that she was standing on her own, relishing the feeling of her small but so intensely warm body over his stomach, the need there growing a little more. He couldn't prevent the moan from escaping his mouth. Quickly regaining control of his wondering thoughts, he held up the item from his pocket.

"Wha-? Gajeel!" Levy gasped as she looked at what the dragon was holding. Between his fingers was a piece of cloth that was obviously meant to hold up someone's hair. It was black with orange, yellow, and red designs across the fabric. She reached out and felt the material, letting the silk flow through her fingers like water. Her eyes shook as she looked from Gajeel to the headband.

"When did you – How? Why? I… I. Ohh! It's so pretty! Gajeel!" And she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly "Gihihihi! So I take it ya' like it huh?" she nodded against his shoulder. He gave her a little squeeze before she let go of him. "Here…" With nimble fingers he tied the silk over the head band she was wearing, pulling the faded and worn material from her head when he had tied the knot. He leaned back to take a look at her. She flushed a little and gave him a shy smile.

"Ya' look amazing Shrimp." She flushed harder and wrapped her arms around him tightly pulling him close and beaming up at him. Throwing her a smirk as his arms encircled her once more, he bent to her height and kissed her softly.

"'s Late Shrimp, ya' should prolly' be going before Titania has my head fer' making ya scream and moan like that, Gihihi-Mhumph!" He was cut off by her mouth on his as she fisted her hands in his color and pulled him down for another kiss. He didn't resist, but was a little disappointed when she released him. Her eyes glowed with a new light that he hadn't seen before, "I don't care if all of Magnolia heard us Gajeel. I couldn't care less about anything other than you right now. I… I…! ohhhh You make me happy too you big, stupid, hardheaded dragon!" With that she pulled him into a bone crushing hug and for the second time that night he marveled at her strength. Working off his surprise quickly he nuzzled into her neck and once again plucked her off the ground and held her close.

He was happy to stay that way forever, but they couldn't. Pulling away Levy locked eyes with him. "Good night, stupid Gajeel." He was too lost in the sparkle in her honey eyes to give a damn about what she called him right now. She touched his face lightly and giggled, biting her lip. Blinking out of his momentary daze, he pecked her on the cheek, whispering a few things in her ear, causing her to blush and forcibly push him away as he set her down again. With a snicker he touched her cheek and tossed her am uncharacteristic wink before turning and setting off down the dark road. Glancing back over his shoulder as he heard the door open, and watched her disappear into the building.

Peace filled the dragon slayer as he strode away from the building. A peace that he had never felt before. Nothing was wrong with the world, nothing could harm him in this moment, noting could bring him off this high. He was the happiest person, and dragon, alive. Grinning wildly he jumped in the air striking out at nothing in his joy. Pure blis and freedom filled his body as he raced the rest of the way back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>And there we have it! hahaha - still mad at me? It't the longest update to date (see what I did there hehehe I'ma sneeky lill' bastard!) so ya'll better be happy hahah just playen the next one might be a little shorter so don't go getting all disappointing on me<p>

Anyone guess who was talking to their "children" on Tnrou? - i'll just tell ya if ya missed it, - MAVIS!

I love her to death and after. I had a friend going over this chapie with me just for some inspiration and all we came up with is that in the first part of this chapie is: Mavis is God… haha Mavis is GOD! We thus spent about 30 minutes laughing until we cried about if Mavis really was God and how the world would be so different and would make so much more sense, and yet… not…. Ahh the late night histarities of two sleep-deprived and over-worked college students!

From this point forward I will no longer be sticking to a weekly updating schedule... not like I have been sticking to that lately anyway, REGARDLESS updates will happen when chappies are finished lol!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
